Final Fantasy 2
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Creatures of Hell have been called forth by the Emperor of Palamecia, sending the land into a spiral of chaos. Elayne faced the terrifying forces head on and has wounds both mental and physical to prove it. Head Knight of Kashuan, the Swordmaster promises her Prince on his deathbed to put an end to the reign of terror from Palamecia but the task is easier said than done.
1. Opening and Characters

_**Opening and Characters**_

 _ **A long lived peace is at an end. The Emperor of Palamecia has called forth monsters from the Underworld and has begun his campaign for world conquest.**_

 _ **A rebel army arose in the kingdom of Fynn to thwart the Emperor's plans. But the rebels' castle fell to an all-out assault by the empire. Left with little choice, the rebels withdrew to the remote town of Altair.**_

 _ **Four youths from Fynn found themselves fleeing the imperial forces. They had lost their parents at the hands of the Empire.**_

 _ **But their escape wasn't over…**_

 **Firion**

Weapon's Specialist

Age: 18

Height: 6'1'

Weapon: Any and Many

Special Skill: Blood Weapon

 **A youth with little love for the Empire.**

Taken in by Leon's family at a very young age. Firion was raised as a brother to Leon and Maria. After losing his adoptive parents when the empire invades the kingdom of Fynn, Firion decides to join the rebels to exact vengeance upon the empire.

 **Elayne Ryod**

Swordmaster

Age: 23

Height: 5'10'

Weapon: Rapier and Broadsword

Special Skill: Fallen Strike

 **A fierce warrior willing to battle for a dear friend's dream.**

One of Prince Scott's Royal guard, she was first in line when the Empire attacked Kashuan. Evacuating the two princes, Elayne grew fearful when Gordon was lost, but stayed with a wounded Scott in the city of Fynn.

 **Maria**

Archer

Age: 17

Height: 5'7'

Weapon: Bow

Special Skill: Rapid Fire

 **A young woman on the search for her brother**

Leon's sister by birth, Maria is a strong young woman who carries on her fight against the empire even as she searches for her lost brother.

 **Neil Rush**

Paladin

Age: 24

Height: 6'3'

Weapon: Lances and Blades

Special Skill: Tempest Slash

 **Sly and cocky, but a man of honor.**

One of the few warriors left of Kashuan, Neil stuck with Prince Gordon when they evacuated from the Kingdom. He protected the man, taking him safely to Altair. He dislikes the Prince being such a cowardly man and prays that one day he will grow up,

 **Guy**

Berserker

Age: 17

Height" 6'2'

Weapon: Axes

Special Skill: Roundabout

 **A strong man of little words.**

None can match Guy's extraordinary physical strength; however, his imposing figure belies his gentle and somewhat naive nature. Guy also has the unusual ability to communicate to animals.

 **Leon**

?

Age: 19

Height: 6'0'

Weapon: ?

Special Skill: ?

 **Maria's brother, lost during evacuation from Fynn**

Leon is Maria's brother and Firion's adoptive brother and best friend. During the invasion of Fynn by the empire, he escapes with Maria, Firion and Guy, but becomes lost when they are set upon by a party of black knights on the forest.

 **Minwu**

White Mage

Age: ?

Height: 5'10'

Weapon: Staff

Special Skill: Eternal Life

 **A strong mage, skilled in more than just white magic**

A white mage from the magical land of Mysidia, Minwu draws on his vast knowledge and powerful spellcasting ability to support the rebel forces in their cause. He has also proven a courageous ally, often volunteering to partake in dangerous missions.

 **Kylee**

Black Mage

Age: 26

Height: 5'8'

Weapon: Tomes

Special Skill: Hell's Judgment

 **Gifted in the Black Magic, one to be feared.**

A black mage that has worked for the kingdom of Fynn since her grandmother was head healer. Taking a liking to the black magic rather than the light like the rest of her sisters, her like for it is what saved her in the end during the attack of the Empire. Has been married for Minwu for nearly four years now.

 **Gordon**

Prince of Kashuan

Age: 24

Height: 5'8'

Weapon: Sword

Special Skill: Gungnir

 **A Cowardly Prince in hiding**

The cowardly prince of Kashuan, Gordon hides from the Empire within rebel walls. His timid demeanor represents the weakness of his character.

 **Hilda**

Princess of Fynn

Age: 22

Height: 5'6'

 **Leader of the Wild Rose Rebellion**

Hilda is crown princess of the Kingdom of Fynn. She takes the reins of the rebellion after her father, the king, is struck down. Her extraordinary leadership abilities belies her young age, and inspire the faith of her people.

 **Mateus**

Emperor of Palamecia

Age: 28

Height: 6'0'

Weapon: Malice and magic

Special Skill: Hellfire

 **An Emperor set on Absolute rule.**

The Emperor is the mastermind behind the military state that is the Palamecian Empire. Believing that power is all there is to the world, he willingly sold his soul to evil. His familiarity with fearsome magic reinforces his heinous tyranny.

 **Naylene**

Head Knight of Palamecia

Age: 25

Height: 5'9'

Weapon: Blades and Magic

Special Skill: Diamond Shatter

 **A woman of fierce power; and personality.**

Having known Mateus since she was a child, she feels she owes her life to the man who saved her and has given him her heart and soul, swearing to follow that man to fires of Hell and back. She turns a blind eye to everything but her Emperor's orders, no matter what.

 **Lilianna**

Knight of Palamecia

Age: 21

Height: 5'8'

Weapon: Blades and Magic

Special Skill: Final Eclipse

 **A woman looking for her place**

Abandoned as a child, Naylene took her under her wing a few years ago and began to train her. Not much of a talker, she is seen with the Black Knight often and is feared among the ranks of the Palamecian army.


	2. Prologue

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Worms In Their Place**_

" **Just leave me alone!"**

Her cries were muffled from the arms she folded over her head as the stones continued to rain down upon her. The laughter from the other children brought tears to her eyes. It was always the same. Whenever she would come into the city for food the other children would chase her out and beat her. She hated it. It wasn't fair! She hadn't done anything, so why? Why did they hurt her? Why was she-

A cry tore through the area, but it didn't come from her lips. It was one of the others. The rain of stones halted and she chanced a glance. The group of kids behind her had halted at the appearance of a new child. This new one had grabbed one of the others and hand pinned him to the ground beneath his foot. The other kids took off running and the other joined when he was let loose.

The girl turned away before slowly pushing herself up to her knees. The bumps and cuts burned but her eyes hurt worse as she tried not to cry. Why? Why would they always pick on her? What had she done? Absolutely nothing. Those other children…they were-

"Worms." The boy's voice made her lift her head. He was sitting beside her, placing what appeared to be a kit on the grass in front of him. "Those others. The way they treat you." He opened the kit and pulled out bandages and a cloth with a bottle. Was he really…planning on dressing her wounds? "I hate watching it."

"Watching it?" She mumbled.

"I watch every week when you pass through the city. At first, I didn't care. But I began to notice the other children following you. I followed last week as well and came across just the end of it. It…it angered me. Foolish brats." He hissed as he placed the drenched cloth against her cuts. She winced but didn't move, watching as he cleared the blood and the dirt away before wrapping them up.

"Why did you help me?" She asked him.

He locked eyes with her after a moment and gave a small smile. "Someone had to put those worms in their place." He had long blond hair with vibrant amethyst eyes. He appeared to be only a year or so older than her, if not the same. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"N-Naylene. And yours?"

"Mateus."

"M-Mateus!?" She trembled. "As in…the…the prince?"

The boy sighed. "Please, don't call me that. It annoys me. Mateus is just fine."

"It...annoys you?" She repeated. "How could...that annoy you? You have a place to sleep, food to eat. You don't...aren't forced to the horrors found outside the castle."

Mateus froze his hands for a moment, his knuckles going white. "Just because you can't see it doesn't mean there aren't horrors behind the walls." He then bit his tongue with a frown; he had said too much.

"Like what?"

Mateus blinked and pulled a frown, as if taking in the young girl before him for the first time.

Her hair was a dark amethyst, hanging to her shoulders in knots as dirt was smudged across her face and skin. Holes were in the dirty, old clothes on her back. But what really caught his attention were her eyes. A dark blue that he had never seen before; they shone, despite the pain and fear he could see in them.

"What are you doing here? Why do you keep returning here, despite knowing that they'll attack you?"

Naylene stayed silent, just staring at her hands. Mateus continued to clean her wounds, letting her take her time. The children had chased her well outside of the town so he had some time before any of the guards tried to find him.

"I...have nowhere else to turn." Her eyes looked so sad, staring at the dirt beneath her. "Mother is dead...I don't know what I can eat in the forest. I'm afraid to eat anything out there."

"So you dig through the garbage and steal from here?" Mateus' hands froze. "You poor, sad, little thing." Grasping her hands, He picked her up from the ground. "Come with me."

She lifted her eyes. "Where?"

"Somewhere you'll never have to worry about those worms again." He tightened his grip on her hand. "I'll take care of you now."

Naylene pulled back from him. "Why would you do that?"

"What kind of Prince would I be if I didn't take care of my people?" He gave her a smile that made a shiver travel down her spine. There was a second meaning behind those words but still...she felt safe next to him. "We'll have to keep you a secret from my father, though. He won't like the thought of...someone like you living in the palace."

"In the palace?!" She cried, pulling back further. "What are you talking about? I can't-"

"Then just come with me for now. I can get you fed and bathed. If you don't want to stay after that then I can lead you back here. I just refuse to turn a blind eye to someone in dire need such as yourself." He gave her another look. "Just how old are you?"

"F-five."

Mateus closed his eyes. Only three years younger than himself. The very thought of a child close to his age being forced to live like this...it made him sick.

"I formally apologize," Mateus backed up from her and gave a bow, his nose nearly touching the ground. "No one should be forced to live like this; not here."

"Why would you care?" Naylene found herself asking. "Why do you care?"

"Because you are my people," He straightened and gave her a smile. "As Prince of Palamecia, it is my duty to take care of my people. I will do just that, if my father won't." There was a gruff tone to his voice at the mention of his father. "Now, come."

Mateus snuck Naylene though a hole in the back of the garden wall and took her to his chambers. Naylene had never seen so much gold or silver or finer things before in her life. She felt dirty and small compared to everything around her and insisted on leaving but Mateus told her to be quiet and kept a firm grip on her wrist as he led her through the servants barracks and to a larger, fine room; his room.

Mateus locked his main door and turned with a sigh of relief. If his father found out what he was doing...He glanced at the young girl that stood in the center of his room, looking awkwardly around her. Why was he doing this? Normally he didn't give a second thought about the people outside the palace but for some reason, something inside of him was telling him to help this girl. He had watched several times as she was beaten and chased by the other children but today he had skipped on his studies and went to help her. He didn't understand it himself, apparently.

Then it hit him. It was her eyes. Those sharp, pools in a blue shade that he had never seen before; something about them seemed to speak to him, told him to help her. Now he just had to keep her a secret from the others.

"You're reading the adventures of Dolgbar?" The excited voice brought Mateus from his thoughts and he found that the girl had moved to his desk and was shuffling through his things.

Mateus blinked. "You can read?"

Naylene flushed. "O-of course! I may live in the country but my mother was smart. She taught me to read and write before...the sickness took her."

Mateus walked over to her. "How long have you been on your own?"

"Three moons," She answered shakily. "I tried to follow the household chores like Mother did but...I ran out of supplies. We didn't have neighbors out in the forest so..." Her voice fell as she dropped the book back on the desk.

Mateus gave a smile. "Worry not. After dinner I shall take you to the baths. You won't have to return to that place again."

"But...mother..."

The Prince placed a hand on her head. "You have me now; that's all you need. Trust me, Naylene. I'll take care of you."

Naylene didn't want to cry, not in front of the prince, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. The very thought of someone even caring about her, it broke all her defenses. Mateus tusseled her hair as she cried. Now he had to think of a way to keep her secret from everyone in the castle.

Three years passed, no one but the mute servants aware of the young girl that Mateus had snuck into the Palace and now shared a room with. There had been many close encounters with the Emperor and other guards but that's all they had been. The mute servants adored Naylene and taught her many things over the years; even how to ride a horse. While outside with the servants she was barely noticed so she was free to roam with them outside on the grounds. Of the three years that she lived there, she had caught a glimpse of the Emperor only twice. She openly admitted to Mateus that she didn't like his father. The Prince had laughed.

"Mateus...when your father dies...you'll take over being Emperor, right?"

The Prince was at his desk, scribbling away in a book. "That's right."  
"And...your father's elite guard. Do you...trust them?"

Mateus raised a brow. "What's brought this along?"

"That man...the Dark Knight; I don't like him."

Mateus paused in his writing and turned in his chair. Naylene was sprawled out across the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. Standing, he moved and took a seat next to his friend. "What's on your mind?"

She frowned. "When your father dies, you will be left with his warriors, his guards. They won't be loyal to you like they are to him. I don't like that."

"I'll just have to find some that will be loyal to me, that's all."

Naylene flipped over to her knees, facing the prince. "Let me."

He blinked. "What?"

"Let me prove my loyalty to you! Let me join the novices and rise in the ranks. By the time you become Emperor, I will undoubtedly be strong enough to serve you!"

Mateus stared at her, a strange feeling in his chest. Was this...fear? "I forbid it."

Her determined look fell. "What?"

"There are other women in the army, yes, but I refuse to send you to them. It brings death and hate. You need not face that. You're fine staying here with me. When my father dies then you'll no longer have to hide. You can live normally."

"There is no normality in Palamecia, Mateus," Naylene hung her head. She normally just nodded her head and agreed to what the Prince said, but not this time. "I appreciate all that you've done for me. You saved me, Mateus, but just staying here...I'll never be able to repay you for all that you've done."

"You don't need to repay me," Mateus told her firmly. "You being here is payment enough."

"But if I were to become a soldier then I could help you in the future. I could always stay at your side. There wouldn't be assassination attempts against you like there are your father. I could kill them before they even got close to you.

"You're eight, Naylene!"

"The more reason for me to start now!" Naylene cried; Mateus pulled a surprised face at her upraised voice. Never had she shouted at him before. "I've seen the attempts on your father's life. I saw the last one, how close that bastard got to killing him. The very thought of anyone doing that to you...I can't bear to think about it. I...can't bare to think about losing you, Mateus!"

Mateus stared at his friend in silence for what seemed an eternity. She had clearly been thinking about becoming a Knight for a while now. How long had she kept this a secret from him?

Opening his arms, much like he did at night, Naylene launched herself at him, allowing the Prince to cradle her against him. "I thought we promised not to hold secrets." He mumbled into her hair.

"It's not a secret," She replied back. "Not anymore." She closed her eyes. "You've taken care of me for three years, Mateus. Give me a chance to prove that your choice wasn't a mistake."

Mateus bit his lip. How could he refuse when she put it like that? Hell, how could he refuse her anything? Perhaps sending her off now was a good idea. His body was changing; he could feel it; especially at night when they slept. They were children so they shared the bed but lately, he had been getting strange feelings...

"Return to me," Mateus told her. "Unharmed. No matter how long it takes."

Naylene fought back the tears; the prince's arms had grown tighter around her. "If it takes me a lifetime."

 _ **~This world could leave us any day**_

 _ **But my love for you will never go away**_

 _ **Now I don't want to go to sleep because you are like a dream**_

 _ **For every night I say a prayer I swear you are the answer**_

 _ **You're an Angel~**_

" **You call that a parry?** Put your back into it. With tactics like this you'll make Palamecia the laughing stock of the country!"

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am!"

"Stop talking and fix it!"

"A bit harsh on them today, aren't you, Naylene?"

At her name, Naylene turned to the soldier beside her. She flashed a grin. "We gotta make them tough, Grunewald. They won't get anywhere without it."

The elder man shook his head at the woman that had once been his student. It had been fifteen years since the young, eight year old had wandered onto the training fields, asking for a chance to train and become a Knight. Grunewald had laughed at her but his laughter was silenced when she summoned lightening, almost frying the man where he stood. She was still too young to start training but he had made an exception, taking the child under his wing personally. He wasn't sure why but there was just something about her that assured him that she wouldn't be a lost cause.

And he had been right. Fifteen years later and Naylene had been named Head Knight of the Palamecia army, rivaling the authority of the Emperor himself. Known as a protege, Naylene liked to come to the fields and watch training, even help, like she was doing so now. Grunewald felt nothing but pride for his student. He had been looking for someone to take his title for a while now and finally he believed he found it.

It's just a shame that Naylene refused to wear the Black Armor.

"I don't like helmets," She had openly told him are her knighting ceremony. "And black's just not my color."

Grunewald felt nothing but pride for the young woman beside him. And the moment that she had taken his place at the Head of the Palamecia army was the best moment of his life.

Making more rounds around the field together, Grunewald gave a frown as a servant approached Naylene. He recognized the servant, seeming as how he almost always came to her this time of day.

"What does the Emperor want this time?"

Naylene gave her teacher a smile. "You know I can't disclose that," She rolled her shoulders. "I trust you can make sure they finish the drills alone, old man?"

Grunewald gave a snort. "Away with you, witch."

His frowned deepened as his student walked away. No, there was one thing he didn't like and that was the Emperor being so close to her.

Standing outside the chambers of the Emperor, Naylene felt her heart rate skyrocket; it always did when she was summoned or even when she thought about him. She knew why she felt this way but she had never voiced it aloud. She did want to ruin what she had worked so hard for. Lifting a hand, she gave three short knocks.

"Enter."

The cool voice from inside made a tingle travel down her spine and she took a breath before entering. It was the same room that she remembered fifteen years ago. The golden sheets and curtains. The mahogany desk off in the corner. The large window tossed open. And there he was, at the window, staring out over the training fields as Grunewald continued the day's exercises.

Mateus was now twenty-six, and Emperor of Palamecia. 6'0' in height, his golden blond hair reached to his waist as his purple eyes glittered in thought. Naylene adverted her eyes for a moment. Mateus was always in silk robes when alone in his chamber, refusing to be dressed unless walking around his Palace. She was used to seeing him in the white silk but it made her stomach twist in knots. If she were to be caught staring...

"You're very adamant in your tactics," His smooth voice floated to her ears, lifting the corners of her mouth. "I don't think the soldiers were this in shape when my father ruled."

At the mention of the previous Emperor the smile fell from her lips. "That's because your father was an idiot."

"Indeed," Mateus turned from his window to face the woman behind him, his own smirk playing on his lips. He remembered when he had first saved her; she was no longer that defenseless little girl.

5'9', her amethyst hair was cut in a jagged angle around her face, framing it. She was dressed in armor of gold and blue, the colors making her blue eyes shine even brighter than they normally did. Still equipped with that magical sword at her waist, blue lipstick rested on her lips. Even with a smile she was the very image of ferocity.

"You called, My Lord?"

He stared at her for a moment before turning back to his desk. He shuffled through some papers for a moment before turning back to her. "I have a mission for you."

"A mission?"

"Yes," He stepped closer to her. "I want you to take the soldiers and attack Kashuan."

"Kashuan?" Naylene repeated. That was an empire north of the Chocobo Forest. They had never had a problem with them before. "Why them?"

Mateus stared at her. "You question me?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, my Lord, merely wondering aloud."

He gave a smirk. "And you are the only one allowed to."

Naylene smiled but stayed in her position. "You have been talking of taking over for years. Why now? Has something happened? Have you acquired..."

Mateus smiled as her words halted. She was the only one that he completely talked to about his plans. She was the only one that he completely trusted.

"Yes," He sounded breathless. Clearing his throat he strode to her and grasped her hands in his. "This world…everything is useless. Worthless. It needs change. Guidance. The time has come. Help me," He told her. "Help me put the worms in their place."

 _Worms in their place…_

 _Worms in their place…_

 _Worms in their place…_

Those words brought back the memory of when Naylene first met Mateus. When he had saved her from the other children of Palamecia. God, over eighteen years ago. Had it really been that long?

Naylene pulled her hands from his and he watched in silence as she dropped to a knee before the man. "I know I've said it over and over, but since the day you saved me from the streets, my life has been yours. I joined the ranks so that I could stay by your side, to become someone you could trust. I am one of your highest officials. My life is yours, My Emperor, whether you send me to destroy other kingdoms or capture enemies or anything else. I will follow your command no matter where it leads, Mateus."

The man stared down at her for a moment or two. The amount of pride, of desire he felt, it was overwhelming. He needed her; wanted her. His best decision was to save that child from the streets and he would never, ever regret it.

"Then do as I say, Naylene, and stand." The woman did so and the Emperor grabbed her chin, pulling her head up to stare into her eyes. As she stared into those cool, blue pools, he could tell that she felt just the same as he. "You claim to do anything that I ask, to follow my orders, wherever they may lead. You have one time only to free yourself and take it back, for if you try in the future I will not resist in killing you if you betray me." She stayed silent, just looking back at him. A smile then spread across his lips. "Then I shall give you one order, and one that you will have to keep above all others." Mateus paused for just a split second, his grip on her chin tightening slightly. "Stay. No matter what happens or what I do, stay here with me."

Naylene now wore a smile of her own. "Not even the fires of Hell could rip me from your side, My Emperor."

Mateus stared at her for a moment longer before reaching down and capturing the lips of the woman that would follow him to the ends of the world and beyond.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Sympathy**_

" **This is horrible.** Sir, we have to get out of here!"

"No, not until everyone's been evacuated!"

"Sir, if we stay here any longer then we might not survive. I understand how you feel, I do, but if we lose you here then Prince Scott will he left on his own. Gordon has already disappeared. The Prince needs you more than ever now."

Elayne Ryod nibbled on her bottom lip, peering around the corner of the building again. 5'10' in height with brown hair she kept in a tight braid at her shoulders, this 23 year old was now the last remaining knight in the Royal Guard of Kashuan, having obtained her title of Sword Master when she slew her traitorous teacher before they fled the fallen capital. It had been her duty to escort both Prince Scott and his younger brother Gordon to safety. She had not expected to run into Palamecia's Head Knight in the process. Gordon had disappeared into thin air and Scott was deadly wounded. Scott was hidden beneath a bar in the hands of rebels against Palamecia, leaving Elayne in charge of the few soldiers they had at their disposal.

They were stuck here in Fynn now, watching as the city was burning down around them. These creatures they were facing, the demons from Hell that the Emperor had summoned, were nonstop. Everyone that was struck down just got right back up. It was an endless battle until the humans fell.

"Get back to the Prince," Elayne told the two soldiers with her. "And open the door for no one but me, understand?"

"What about you? You're not coming with us?"

"I'm going to go check the south ward again. I'll come back afterwards."

The man looked at her. "Are...are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll be fine," Elayne waved a hand. "Stay hidden. I'll be back soon."

Not waiting for a reply, the woman took off further into the burning city. She was dressed head to foot in dark greens that blended in the dark but failed to do the same against the lights of the burning city. Her cloak was pulled over her head as a black mask was pulled down over her face. Undoubtedly her face was easy to recognize to the high officials of Palamecia so she has to be careful. If she were to give away the fact that Prince Scott was here then it could end terribly. But she couldn't just turn a blind eye to all of this. She had to help as much as she could without putting herself in jeopardy.

She hurried through the city, helping people out of burning homes when a young girl's cry caught her attention. Hurrying down an alleyway, Elayne watched as one of the Hellions exchanged blows with a young man, just to be knocked down by a few knives from another young man. Another Hellion popped up but Elayne ran forward, flying past both men and lopping off the head of the creature as his companions struggled to their feet.

"Hurry!" She told the men, keeping her back to them. "Get out of the city!"

"But-"

"Come on, Leon!" The other young man cried.

"But, Firion-"

"Go!"Elayne roared, taking a battle stance as even more of the Hellions rose from the fire. Grasping a Rapier in one hand, she held herself ready to sheath it and pull out her broadsword instead. Each Hellion was different, just like a normal opponent. It was better for the duo to get out of there. She fought better when she didn't have to worry about others getting in the way.

The Hellions kept coming from the flames and standing again after she hacked them down. The creatures didn't bleed and Elayne found herself wishing that they did. At least then there would be something showing just how much work she was doing. Bodies that just kept picking themselves back up were rather annoying.

She had caused a big enough distraction and turned to escape into the shadows again but found her path blocked by someone she didn't want to deal with.

"So this is where the little bluebird has been hiding."

Naylene, Head Knight of Palamecia, stood there in her path, her golden armor reflecting the fire. This woman had, single-handedly, taken down eight of the top knights in Kashuan and mortally wounded the Prince. This was the woman that Elayne wanted to kill with her own hands but she knew that she was nowhere near good enough to do so.

"The mask would have worked against anyone else, but not me, I'm afraid. You're the only one I've ever seen use both a Rapier and a broadsword." Naylene smiled at the younger woman. "I'm impressed you got this far with a wounded pet."

Elayne shook her head. "You sure do like to talk. Why not get this over with?"

"Why bother?" Naylene shrugged.

Elayne cocked a brow. "What?"

"Fynn is destroyed; just look around you. We won. Any more resistance would just be futile. Do you really want to waste your final moments fighting me? Wouldn't you rather be at your prince's side?" The smirk on the woman's face infuriated Elayne to no ends. "He doesn't have much longer, after all. I give him a few more days; if that."

Elayne narrowed her eyes. "And you expect me to believe that you'll just let me walk right out of here without you following me?"

"I don't care what you believe," Naylene shrugged her shoulders. "I am under no orders to capture the Prince nor do I care to. I believe that I've cause him enough pain. Why not let his pass away with the suffering he already has."

"I will kill you." Elayne snarled.

"You can try." Naylene held her smirk, watching as the masked woman disappeared into the burning city. She stood there in silence for a moment before giving a silent chuckle to herself. "You know it's not polite to snoop, Lilianna."

"And you know that the Emperor doesn't like it when you show sympathy." A voice greeted her from behind.

Naylene turned to face her student with a smile. "I can't help it."

Lilianna gave the woman before her a small shake of her head, fighting her own smile. "Why make the woman suffer?"

"Is being beside your loved ones really suffering?" Naylene asked, staring out over the city as it continued to burn around them. "I suppose you don't understand. You don't care for someone enough to feel the pain. I knew from a single look that young woman was in love with the Prince. Robbing her of a few more moments with him would be inhumane of me. I would wish the same kindness to be bestowed upon me. I want my last breaths to be taken before the Emperor and nowhere else."

"You're a freak."

"And you're devoid of emotion."

Lilianna, 5'8', was in her early twenties with black hair cut short and a pair of green eyes as her silver armor glittered in the firelight. She had been training under Naylene for almost five years now, making her a force to be reckoned with.

"I have asked this before," Lilianna began, holding her helmet under her arm. "But you've always avoided the answer. You don't fit in Palamecia, the Emperor's orders don't...fit you."

"You still say that?" Naylene shook her head again. "How many times have you watched me in battle? How many people have you seen me slaughter at just the Emperor's word? I will do anything and all that he asks of me."

"I have seen it. I just wonder why."

Naylene paused for a moment and shot her student a smile. "Sympathy."

Lilianna looked surprised. "Sympathy?"

"I met the Emperor when I was child, almost twenty years ago. A young boy's five minutes of sympathy for a girl that had nothing was enough to change my world." She gave her student a smile. "Remind you of anything?"

Lilianna sighed. "The Black knights reported capturing a young man in the forest. He was apparently skilled enough to take down several of our men. He has been captured and is awaiting your judgment."

"Is that right," Naylene took another look around the burning city before turning to leave. "Count Borghen can clean up all of this. We killed the Prince so our job is done."

Lilianna shook her head. "Borghen doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. Leaving him in charge is just a foolish idea."

"Mateus has struck a deal with him, though I think the Emperor did it more for his own entertainment than anything else." Naylene gave a smile. "Either way, I can't wait to see what he has in store next."

 **A Short, little chapter, but I felt this was the best place to end it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Rebels**_

" **Do you think they'll be okay?"**

"The wounds are not serious, just minor things."

"But they're children."

"Yeah, and so were we when we got caught by the Leorn Bandits. They'll be fine. Stop being such a worry wart, Hilda."

"You should be nicer, Kylee. She's merely worried."

"And you should stop taking her side all the time."

"She's the Princess."

"Yeah, and I'm your wife. Who's more important?"

Minwu gave a sigh as he shook his head. Though he knew his wife was only teasing him, she did like to play that card often.

It also worked often, too.

Minwu, Hilda's right hand man, appeared to be a man in his late twenties at 5'10' with a white turban around his dark hair, a red gem placed in the middle of it. With tanned skin and bright blue eyes, he was dressed in a white robe with golden plates as a red gem kept his cloak closed around him and a white cloth covered the lower half of his face; only his wife had seen him without it.

Kylee, the Head Black Mage of Fynn, was 26 and 5'8' in height and, unlike her husband, was a Black Mage. With a pale white skin and red hair that she tried to keep tamed yet failed miserably, her green eyes always shone with joy. Dressed in a thin, grey gown, she wore a matching white cloak to her husband's, her gem also red; it matched the ring on her finger as well.

Hilda, the Princess of Fynn, had fair skin and blue eyes and wore her long blonde hair in two braids. Dressed in a white and blue gown, a pair of blue sashes, and a blue cape attached to her dress with a brooch, a symbol of the royals of Fynn.

Hilda had gone out with a squad of soldiers to check what remained of Fynn and had returned with three people; two young men and a woman. She had brought the trio back to Altair for Minwu to heal them.

Kylee was annoyed with the princess because it was the first day off that both she and Minwu had together since news of Palamecia's march on Fynn. It had been a perfect morning with the two Mages and their six year old daughter before Hilda had sent for the White Mage. Kylee had come along, letting their daughter run off to join her friends.

"Let's let them sleep," Minwu told them. "I'm sure they'll come and find us when they awaken."

'No doubt about that," Kylee agreed, turning for the door. "Let's go back to bed."

Minwu chuckled, knowing that sleeping was the last thing on his wife's mind.

The duo had been married for four years, but their feelings for the other had been out in the open for nearly eight. When Kylee had gotten pregnant, the Black Mage made her husband wait to get married until after the child was born. Most women would have wanted to be married right off the back but Kylee was not like other women; and Minwu wouldn't have her any other way.

Minwu came from Mysidia to Fynn ten years ago and became a Royal Mage in the castle due to his talents. The title had once belong to a woman name Kiri, Kylee's grandmother. Kylee had three sisters that could dabble in white magic but none of them held the strength that was needed to become the Head Mage like their grandmother. Kylee held the skill, yes, but she enjoyed playing with Black Magic more than anything and had been named as top Battle Tactician for Fynn. It was thanks to her brain that as many had gotten out of Fynn as they had; and why she was still alive.

Minwu had never been more afraid than he was that night a month ago. He was helping Hilda escape and had come across Kylee fighting off a group of the Emperor's demon, striking left and right with lightening; their daughter, Niamh, clutching at her mother's cloak in fear. They had been trying to flee from the castle as well but had been caught. He was thankful that his wife was a fighter. He didn't think he could bare the fear of that ever again.

He was proud of his wife, without a doubt, but he also had a guilt in his heart. He should have been the one protecting their child; protecting both of them. Minwu had been considering taking Kylee and Niamh back home, to Mysidia, but with the Empire attacking like they had he found himself wrapped up in the Rebellion instead. He had tried to convince his wife to take their child and flee to Mysidia but she was stubborn, refusing to leave him behind.

"You got that look on your face again, Minwu," Kylee's voice brought the White Mage from his thoughts. "Are you thinking about me again?"

He gave a smile. "I'm always thinking about you."

"And I always you," The duo had left the main building for the Rebels and were headed for the back one. They were currently living there, sharing a single room with their daughter. With Niamh being out with her friends the two adults would have the room to themselves until nightfall. They normally had to sneak around the castle in Fynn to get private time together; and the thrill of doing something naughty in the castle made both of them laugh.

As they lay in bed, Minwu let his thoughts run wild and came to a conclusion. It was a choice that he was going to have to make in the end.

"Kylee, if this battle turns worse, then I want you to take Niamh and go to Mysidia."

"We've had this conversation before, Minwu," She rolled over in the bed to face him. "I'm not leaving you."

"You won't be," He grabbed her hands in one of his, the other left to cup the side of her face. "If I feel that this battle get's to be too much then we'll all go. Branded as a coward or not, I will not let my wife and daughter die at the hands of the Empire."

Kylee couldn't help the large smile that spread across her face. "Who cares what others think? All that matters is that all three of us survive."

Just as they were about to kiss again, there was a knock on their door. Giving a groan and pulling on a robe, Kylee answered the door as Minwu hid under the covers; he refused to let anyone but his wife and daughter see his face.

Kylee stared at the servant; it was the same one that had come for them that morning. "What does she want this time?

"Forgive me, My Lady, but the wounded trio have awoken," The servant gave Kylee a bow. "The Princess sent me to gather you."

"Awake, huh?" She rubbed her chin. "I'm surprised. I thought for sure that at least one of them would have died." She waved the servant off. "We'll be there in a moment." Shutting the door, she turned to see Minwu standing from the bed. "And where do you think you're going?"

He looked at her with a slight frown. "To the Princess; where else?"

"Nah-ah," She pushed him down on the bed again. "We got a little time; we don't need to rush right to her."

 **Minwu kept his eyes closed as he and Kylee entered the main room of the Rebellion Headquarters.** The servant had been sent from their door almost an hour ago; he loved his wife but as Hilda looked at him, he knew that she knew what had taken them so long. And he couldn't deny it due to the smirk his wife was wearing. He had always gotten the strange feeling that Kylee didn't care for Hilda too much and it was actions like these that made him think he was right.

The trio that Hilda had returned with all stood before the Princess, watching as the two Mages walked in.

"You were the one to heal us?" The smaller of the young men looked at Minwu and gave a short bow. "Thank you."

"I am just glad that you are all safe." The white Mage replied, closing his eyes again.

"You had us worried there for a bit," Kylee told them. "But it seems that your spirits are strong. I'm impressed, especially with you," She pointed at the young man that had spoken. /"That gash in your chest was a nasty one."

He flushed and glanced away.

"Did you find another one with us?" The girl asked, stepping forward. "My brother, Leon, was not with us when we awoke. Is he still healing?"

"I'm afraid it was only you three that were brought here," Minwu shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Hilda looked them all over. "What are your names."

"I'm Firion," The young man that had been speaking answered. "This is Maria and our friend, Guy."

"I am Hilda, Princess of Fynn," The woman greeted. "And these are my most trusted advisors, Minwu and his wife, Kylee."

Firion was 18, at 6'1' with light brown skin, brown eyes, and white hair that he kept tied back and under a blue, black, and orange bandanna. He was dressed in white with a brown belt and a golden buckle, a red cape, and blue shoulder pads and shin guards.

Maria was also pale with long purple hair and eyes. Dressed in brown and white herself, she looked scared and shook as the bigger man tried to comfort her.

Guy was covered in muscles with tanned skin and dark eyes and hair as well. Dressed in green and black leather, his biceps were bigger than Kylee's head.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," Firion bowed to Hilda. "But there is something I must ask of you. Please allow us to join the rebel army!"

Kylee and Minwu exchanged looks. Minwu's face stayed black due to his mask but Kylee openly showed surprise. They were barely more than children. Sure, Kylee had been fighting since she was a teenager, but she was also trained in the army since she was a child. Their abilities were clearly different.

Hilda shook her head. "I could never allow such a thing. You know nothing of battle. You would only be throwing your lives away. You should return to your homes."

Maria hung her head. "But...we have no homes. Not anymore...the imperials attacked, and our parents...our parents..."

"You're from Fynn, then," Kylee stated, staring at the trio before them.

"Yes," Maria was holding back tears.

Hilda closed her eyes. The three of them...they were her people. "I am truly sorry, but even so, this changes nothing. I cannot permit you to join our army. If you have nowhere else to go, you're welcome to stay here in Altair. If you know our password, you should be able to live here well enough. The password is Wild Rose. Remember it well." Hilda closed her eyes. "The wild rose ins the insignia of the Kingdom of Fynn. It represents our hope for a future that flourishes in both strength and beauty." She turned her head with a sigh. "But what will become of Fynn now? I've heard that the empire's captives have been taken there and suffer even as we speak. Maria, you said that you brother was missing. It's possible that he's being held in Fynn as well. But Fynn is far too dangerous now. The Emperor's beasts still stalk the streets." Firion gave a frown as he thought of the creatures that had attacked the city. "Gaining entrance to the city will not be easy."

"I can see your destiny clearly," Minwu decided to call to them. "The future it holds seems closely entwined with my own; both of ours," He motioned towards his wife. "You will begin by journeying to Fynn but for now rest and wait for things to settle down. As the Princess said, it's still much to dangerous."

"Then let's not speak of it," Kylee crossed her arms. "All three of you, come with me. I'll get you somewhere safe." She led them to the doors before glancing back at her husband. He gave her a nod before turning to speak with Hilda. Their day off had been cut short but that couldn't be helped.

"Thank you for your help," Maria began as they exited the large building. "I'm afraid that we don't have anything to pay you with."

"Nonsense," She waved a hand at them. "No payment is needed. Fynn was my home, too. I understand what you're going through." She motioned at a blond man that was currently entertaining a group of children. "Paul over there is a thief. He lived in Fynn as well but don't worry, he'll leave the Rebels alone. If you need help with something then he will more than likely be able to help you get it. He'll also buy useless things from you that you find in your travels."

"Our travels?" Firion asked.

The woman looked at them. "I'm not dumb. You three have no intentions of just waiting her, right? You're going to return to Fynn to search for your friend."

Maria blinked. "We...we hadn't even talked about it yet."

"You don't have to," She lifted a finger and pointed at Firion. "It's written all over his face."

"But...if we do go back," Guy began. "How will we fight?"

"He's right," Maria shook her head. "We don't have any weapons."

"I'm taking you to see a friend of mine. He can hook you up with some supplies. We need to hurry. If Hilda or Minwu catches me helping then they'll be furious."

Firion stared at the older woman in confusion. Why was she helping them like this? Was she after something or was she just nice?

The trio followed the woman around to the back of the inn to find a group of children gathered around a white stallion and a pair of men. Kylee gave a moment's pause before calling out.

"I thought you didn't like children, Neil."

One of the men looked up, glancing at the woman. He gave a frown. "I don't, Kylee, and I also told you that if you want me to babysit then you have to pay me. I already have enough to worry about with Gordon. I don't need yours, too."

"Mommy!"

A single form shot out of the crowd of children that were awing over the large stallion and ran to Kylee, throwing her arms around her legs. She was six, red hair like her mothers but a bright blue like her father's and was dressed in a yellow and white dress.

"Having fun, Niamh?"

"Uh-huh! Neil said that when we get older then he'll teach us to ride his horse!"

"I said that I would think about it," Neil commented as he moved away from the children and approached them. He glanced at the trio that had stayed silent. "Who're they?"

"These are the one that Hilda and the scouts brought back with them this morning."

"I had heard something about that."

Neil Rush was about 24 and 6'3' with light blue hair that he kept short and combed back, his eyes a bright green. Muscular, the man dressed in black pants and boots with a brown vest over a white shirt, a matching cloak seen hanging over his stallion's saddle, a large blade and lance hooked to his saddle as well.

"Neil Rush," The man greeted. "One of the Royal Guards of the Kashuan Kingdom."

"Then that blond man there..." Maria stared at the young man that was staring into the well in sorrow and guilt. "He's royalty?"

"Sadly yes," Neil sighed. "That is Gordon, the youngest Prince. He's...in mourning right now; leave him be." He glanced at Kylee again. "What is it that you want this time? You know I leave for the evening patrol soon."

"These three need supplies for a trip back to Fynn," Kylee announced without a breath's pause. "They're headed back to the city to look for a lost brother."

"Back to the city?" Neil raised a brow. "And you're just going to let them?"

"She can't stop us," Firion took a step forward. "We're going back for Leon no matter what any of you say."

Kylee gave Neil a grin as her daughter ran back to the horse. "The only way to stop them is to beat them and that would be a waste to all the healing Minwu had to do for them this morning."

Neil hung his head, giving a sigh. "Why can't you just wait? The City fell not even a week ago; he's probably not even there anymore and that's if he's even alive."

"We have to try. Leon...I won't leave my brother out there alone!" Maria told him.

Neil's look changed as he shot a glance at the young man that still hadn't moved from the well. "Your brother, huh?" He turned back to the group. "I would go with you but I can't leave Gordon alone and there's no way in hell I'm taking him straight to the enemy. Instead I'll give you your supplies, but you have to do something for me."

"Do something for you?" Guy repeated. "Like what?"

I received updates from a Kashuan knight inside Fynn right before it fell. I haven't heard anything from her since. If she's still there, you need to bring her here. She's another of the Royal Guard. Her name is Elayne Ryod; she's a Sword master."

"If she was in the city then she could be dead already," Maria commented.

Neil shook his head. "No. Elayne is not so easily slain. I have the utmost faith in her. She...her skills would be a valuable asset here."

"If we do, will you train us?" Firion asked after a moment. "Train us so we can help fight The Palamecia Empire?"

Neil gave a smirk. "Kid, bring her here and I'll teach you how to fly."

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Compromise**_

" **I stated that he was not to be beaten.** Which of you foolish bastards laid a hand on him?"

Leon couldn't open his eyes but he recognized the voice. It was that woman again, the General. She had come to speak to him several times before, asking all she could about the Kingdom of Fynn and anything else that interested her.

Tanned skin with dark purple hair and matching eyes, the young man looked up at the woman in gold and blue wore an apologetic, pitying look as she knelt down in front of him before dragging a cool, wet cloth across his face, washing the blood from his skin.

"I apologize for my men. I'll see that they're punished for it later." Lifting her other hand, she brought a cup to his lips. He drank to cool liquid hungrily, disappointed when it was all gone. She glanced over her shoulder. "Bring more water," She called out of the cell. The sound of footsteps were heard retreating down the hall. She turned back to Leon. "I suppose I can't ask if you're alright but..."

He closed his eyes. "Two weeks. You've been here in Fynn for two weeks. You're the head General of Palamecia. Why are you still here personally?"

"It seems you country folk aren't as dumb as I thought."

"Country folk?" He repeated.

"Fynn is a country kingdom compared to the Empire," She explained. She then gave a sigh. "I'm searching for something. My search led me here. When we were ordered to lay siege to the kingdom, I stayed behind to search. I'm afraid that it's gotten me nowhere, though. I must leave for Palamecia tomorrow, abandoning the search." She gave another sigh and set the empty cup and cloth aside. "I thought I was close; it seems that I hoped for too much."

Leon frowned. This woman...she didn't fit the description of a General. There was something off about her. "What were you searching for? Why would Fynn have it?"

"It is said that it was given to a side Kingdom for protection years ago. It seems to have just vanished from the face of the earth completely." She studied him with a frown for a moment. "Perhaps you've heard of it. It's called a Talrux."

The young man closed his eyes. "No, I've never heard of it before."

"Is that so?" she pulled a frown. "Then I suppose there is nothing to be done." Standing to her feet, Naylene rolled her neck. "Oh well. It's back to square one, I guess."

"If...if you leave, then what's going to happen to me?"

She noted the quiver of fear in his voice. She gave him another of her pitying looks. "The kingdom will be left in the hands of a man named Borghen; he's the one that betrayed Fynn to us so the Emperor has left what's left in his hands. What he plans to do with you...I have no idea. I won't lie to you, though. He's not a very pleasant man." She turned for the door.

"Wait!" Leon called.

She turned back to him. "What is it? Something jog your memory?"

"No," He shook his head. "I really don't know what you're talking about but...I can help you search for it."

She was silent for a moment. "Why would you do that? Not only have I ripped apart your home, but you don't even know what I'm looking for. What help could you be?"

Leon hung his head again. "I...I don't know, but I'd rather serve under you than rot away, tortured in this cell."

Things were silent for a moment, as if she was actually considering his words. "Is that so...and why should I even consider doing so? What would keep you from trying to kill me?"

"I doubt that I could. As you said, I'm merely a country folk. That and you're the youngest General in almost a Century in Palamecia. One does not carry that title without reason. An assassination attempt against you would be difficult, if it ever even happened and then it would only be a fool that doesn't want to live anymore."

She lifted her head with a smile. "You know how to flatter, country boy; I'll give you that."

At that moment, the cell door opened and an elder man walked in with more water. Naylene studied him for a moment.

"When you were captured, you had been fighting the black Knights. I won't lie; I'm impressed you are alive. There may be use of you yet..." She flashed a grin. "This is Grunewald," Naylene motioned at the elder man. "When I first came down here, I told you that I would take care of you, Leon, now I keep to my promise. This man is my mentor, and now he will be yours. I'm afraid he's getting old in years, though, so if you need help in training, just let me or my student, Lilianna, know."

"Mentor?" Leon stared at her in shock. "For what?"

"You just told me you wanted to help, didn't you? The only help I need is from a warrior. Or would you like to take back your words and stay here? Then again, choosing between dying here in Fynn or joining with the enemy isn't a very hard choice, is it?"

Leon glared at her. Somehow, he felt like he was being played. "If I agree...you're not just going to kill me?"

Grunewald was the one to answer this time. "If you agree, you'll become my student. That is an honor in and of itself. What more could a young lad like you hope for? Death or glory. Make your choice."

Naylene didn't wait to hear the young man's answer. She left Grunewald with his new student and began to move down the halls. Just outside the cell, Lilianna was waiting for her right where she left her. Her frown seemed to be glued to her face these last few days.

"Why use the boy like that?" Lilianna asked her teacher. "You told the men to beat him just to get him to submit to you?"

Naylene's face spread into a grin. "Feeling remorse, Lilianna?"

She scoffed. "As if. I'm just wondering why this trinket is so important to you."

"I have only read about the Talrux." Naylene answered as they stepped out into the fresh air. Fynn was in ruins after the battles, but it was beginning to settle down now. "What it does, well, it could change everything in this world as we know it."

"But what if it's not real?" Lilianna asked. "You'll have wasted all this time searching for something useless."

"But what if it's not?" Naylene locked eyes with her student. "What if it's not and we're not the ones to find it?" She closed her eyes. "I love that you like to question me, it shows that you are more like me than I thought and that I chose the perfect soldier to uphold my name if I were to die in this war, but trust me in this, much like you always have, Lilianna."

Lilianna dropped to her knee in a bow without a second thought. "Until the end, Captain."

"Stop bowing to me," Naylene told her. "Mateus may enjoy it, but I don't."

Lilianna gave a smirk of her own as she stood. "So, back to Palamecia?"

"Yes." She glanced at her student. "I want you to keep a close eye on that man. If he does anything suspicious, then kill him. And if Grunewald tries to stop you, kill him too."

"After all the trouble to get him under your nail?" Lilianna chuckled at the look the General gave her. "Without a moment's thought."

 _ **~I'm in love with an angel**_

 _ **Heaven Forbid**_

 _ **Made me a believer**_

 _ **With the touch of her skin~**_

" **The imperial forces have occupied Castle Fynn,"** The scout reported. "The gates are drawn and no one can enter. No one has come in or out in nearly two weeks since the head General and her troops left. What was left behind are the imperial troops and monsters roaming the streets, the city isn't any better off."

Elayne continued to frown as she listened to the report. Naylene had left with part of the troop almost two weeks ago. She wanted nothing more than to find out just what that woman had been after here in Fynn; she couldn't have just been hanging around out of boredom. She had to have been looking for something; she had to of.

Currently, Elayne and six of her remaining soldiers were using a secret room in a bar to hide with a badly wounded Prince of Kashuan. As Scott's personal guard, it was her duty to get him out of Kashuan when Palamecia attacked. Scott wanted to come to Fynn to warn it's king but Naylene, Palamecia's General, was a step ahead of them and waiting for them. She mortally wounded Scott and left him bedridden. It was amazing that Scott had held on for nearly two months with that wound in his stomach. Elayne prayed he continued to show that strength.

"Keep an eye out. If things get too risky, flee to the forest until all is clear and safe again."

"Of course, Captain."

"Elayne..." A weak voice called her name and the woman turned to the wounded man in the bed. She knelt beside it.

"Don't talk; you need to rest, my Lord."

Scott of Kashuan coughed weakly before lifting the corners of his mouth as he looked at his guard. "You and I both know..."

"Hush." She told him firmly but he shook his head.

"I never told you how grateful I am to your service. If not for you, I never would have gotten out of the castle."

"But I failed my duties. You were still wounded here." Elayne closed her eyes. "That witch, Naylene, was able to..."

Scott shook his head. "I'm alive because you were there. She would have killed me in the throne room had you not been there. And I was not the only one wounded." He reached out and placed a soft hand against her left side. She had received her own wound from Naylene; it refused to heal. "You brought me to Fynn...so I could see Hilda once last time...I can do nothing but thank you."

Elayne felt her lip twitch at the mention of the princess of Fynn but she kept her face straight.

He reached out and took her hand in his. God, his grip was so weak.

"Elayne...I have but one thing to ask you."

She squeezed his hand. "Anything, my lord."

"Help...help Hilda and the rebels. Help her...take down Palamecia's Emperor." Elayne frowned this time. He noticed. "And find Gordon. I know Neil took him but I don't know where. Help Gordon, too. You're...the only one he'll listen to. You always have been."

"I promise I'll find your brother but we'll do it together as soon as you're healed."

Scott gave a laugh that turned into hacking coughs. "Tell Gordon that I...I know he has great strength. He must...learn to have more faith in..in himself. I know you can help him with that, Elayne." He coughed again. "And I also have a message for the king. Tell him the reason Fynn...Fynn fell so quickly is that Count Borghen betrayed us. He's been made a...a general in the imperial army."

Elayne already knew of the Count's betrayal but she nodded her head anyway. "Of course."

"And also, tell Hilda..."

Elayne closed her eyes, knowing the next words that were going to leave Scott's mouth. She could deny it verbally but to herself she couldn't. She loved Scott. She had been in love with her Prince since she was old enough to know what love was. Placed under harsh training since she was large enough to hold a sword, Elayne had lived her life being sculpted and shaped into an elite warrior that would protect the Royals of Kashuan to her death. Scott had told her that he didn't think a beautiful woman like her needed to waste her life on protecting him. It only made her love him more.

Scott had fallen silent, making Elayne open her eyes. Panic began to set in as she saw his eyes were closed.

"My lord?" His hand was limp in hers. "Prince Scott?" His chest no longer moved with his breath. "Scott?" He didn't move. "Scott? Scott!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him but no result. Scott was...the prince was...

Elayne slipped into the chair that she had been sleeping in every night since the prince was wounded. Every night she had sat here, taking care of him so his wound wouldn't get infected. She had done everything that she could but still...still she failed at the one task she had dear to her more than anything else.

She had failed to protect him. He died because she failed as his guard. Scott was gone. She had lost him, just like she had lost all the others...

The other soldiers stepped up around her, giving a kneel beside her as they prayed for Scott's soul to pass peacefully into the afterlife.

Elayne sat there in silence for what seemed forever. Now that Scott was dead...her job turned to finding his younger brother. If even one royal of Kashuan was alive, it was her duty to protect them. If Gordon was dead, though...

An image of Naylene flashed in her mind, as did that sick, twisted grin that woman had on her face as her blade pierced through Scott's stomach.

That's what she would do. If Gordon was dead as well, then she would track down the General of Palamecia and make her pay.

Reaching forward, Elayne grasped Scott's hand again before pulling his ring from his finger. She clutched the emblem of Kashuan before slipping it onto her own hand. It was a bit too tight but she refused to take it off. Scott had small, frail hands, compared to hers. Hers were calloused and rough. Scott had always said he wanted to switch hands with her...

With a roar, she picked up the chair and tossed it at the wall; it shattered into pieces just next to the entrance as the door opened. There was a frightened squeak and all the soldiers jumped to their feet, weapons ready as a trio moved into the room, gripping to their own weapons.

"How did you get in!?" One of the men roared, ready to pounce.

"Wait, wait, we're with the rebellion!" the young girl spoke.

"Oh?"

"Yes! The password is...uh..."

"Wild Rose." The big man next to her spoke and she nodded enthusiastically.

The soldiers all glanced at Elayne and then lowered their weapons when she nodded her head.

"If you rebels have come to help, then you're too late. The Prince is already dead."

"The Prince?" The other man asked. "Did he not fall in battle?"

"Yes, I suppose that's what the coward would say, isn't it?"

She cursed at herself. She understood why Hilda had to leave. It wasn't right to hate on her and yet...

"I'm Maria, this is Guy and Firion. I'm impressed that you were able to hide out like this for this long."

"Hmm." Elayne turned to face them. "What did you come here for?"

"Well-"

"It's you." Firion looked at her in shock, cutting Maria's answer off.

Elayne frowned. She recognized him, but only because of that silver hair and that atrocious, multi-colored bandanna on his head. This was one of the young men that she had helped escape the night the Empire attacked.

"I see you're still alive. Why are you still here in Fynn?"

"We...we came back, looking for someone." Maria told her. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Are you Elayne Ryod?" Guy asked when Elayne didn't reply.

The woman frowned, glancing them all over again. "And if I am?"

"We have a message from Neil Rush," Firion took note of the relief that flashed through the woman's eyes. "He and Gordon are both safe and at the Rebel Base. He insists that you join them."

Gordon was alive. That was a relief. If one prince was still alive, and Neil as well, then Kashuan was not completely lost after all. Her course was set. She was not going to fail yet another order of the kingdom.

"Of course," Elayne glanced at the bed again. "There's nothing left here, after all."

"My lady," one of the soldiers moved forward, a stern look on his face. "Let us burn the tavern to the ground, the Prince's body inside. I'd rather him burn in peace than have his body fall into Palamecia's hands." There were murmurs of agreement from her other men, giving her no choice but to agree.

"I will not let them use the Prince's body as a trophy," Elayne looked at the group. "Go out in pairs. I'll set the fire from inside and join you on the outskirts of the city." She looked at Firion. "You'll take us to the rebel base?"

"Of course," The man had his eyes on the blonde man in the bed before averting his gaze. "Whenever you're ready."

Elayne gave a nod to her men before glancing at the young trio before her again. "Just what brought you back to Fynn? It wasn't just Neil's search for me, was it?"

"No, it's my brother, Leon," Maria began. "He was there the night you helped us. Do you know where he is? We got separated after you saved us."

She thought for a moment. "I'm sad to say that I have not," Elayne shook her head. "How were you separated?"

"More of those Black Knights." Guy answered.

"Hmm..." She frowned. "The young man held his own so he might be alive and wandering around somewhere. I pray he found shelter in some small town that has yet to receive Palamecia's horrors." She glanced the trio over again. "You mean the three of you returned here to search for him, knowing it was still dangerous? You're either skilled or foolish and from the looks of you, it's the later."

"We took care of ourselves just fine," Firion defended themselves as Maria looked ashamed and Guy hung his head. "We got this far on our own."

"If Naylene had still been here then you would have died," Elayne told him. "She would have been able to see what you were in a moment. And if not her, then that Dark Knight she's always with other that other woman..." Elayne closed her eyes. "I understand you wanting to find your friend, and the pain you must feel over watching this done to your home, but you're still young. You shouldn't try to get involved in war any more than you should."

"It might be true that we're not trained, but Neil has already agreed to help us when we return. We want to take our own revenge against Palamecia. We want to help the Rebels!" Maria told her.

Elayne shook her head. "You can't just pick up a sword and expect to save the world. You wouldn't last once moment against Palamecia's top soldiers. It'll take years to train you enough to do so, and it's a small chance you'd even be able to after that. When we return to the Rebel Base it would be best for you to just forget any thoughts of fighting."

Firion frowned at her. "I won't run; not from this. I'll prove that I can do something for the Rebellion. I'll prove it to the princess; and to you."

Elayne stared at them for a moment before turning her back to them. "Hurry and join the others. I'll be along in a moment." She kept her eyes closed as the trio left before staring at the body on the bed. Scott's face had already turned whiter. She bit her lip, refusing to let any tears spill over. She felt them but she was a warrior; she couldn't let them fall. Instead, she bent over and placed a kiss on the prince's forehead. "I'll do it all, Scott. Help Gordon. Take back Kashuan. Destroy the Empire. And I'll kill that woman with my own hands," She clenched her fists. "All for you, Scott."

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Training, Part One**_

" **Elayne!** Oh, thank god!"

At her name, the Swordmaster turned to see Neil running to her, relief and joy on his face. It appeared he was in the middle of training with some young rebels and had stopped the moment he saw her.

"Neil," Was the only word she got out as the young man embraced her, swinging her around in his arms. Her face turned red. This man had no idea what personal space was. "Put me down, Neil!"

The young man laughed at the flustered look on her face. "You have no idea how good it is to see you. I had feared for you and the Prince..." His voice stopped as he didn't see the blond man in the group. "The Prince..."  
Elayne pulled a hateful look. "We had a run-in with Palamecia's General, Naylene."

"The babe, huh?" Neil cupped his chin. "Yes, that would a bad encounter." He gave her a stern look. "It's not your fault, Elayne."

The woman ignored his words and glanced around the courtyard. "Where is Gordon?"

"Hiding still, most likely. He hasn't even approached the Princess to let her know that he's here. I had to do it myself."

Elayne nodded before glancing back at the man. "And what's the idea of sending three children after me? They could have died."

"They were going back to Fynn anyway," Neil shrugged his shoulders. "There was a chance of the message getting to you. I couldn't leave Gordon here and do it myself and I sure as hell wasn't taking him to Fynn." He then gave her a smile. "I'm glad you're safe, Elayne. Maybe now Gordon will stop being a wuss and actually start acting like a prince."

Elayne closed her eyes. Gordon was a coward, yes, but she was the only one he would listen to. Always had been. If Elayne told him to pick up a sword and join in training with Scott then he would. Neil teased the younger prince at the castle, claiming that he was afraid of a woman but Gordon would never reply; Elayne put a stop to the teasing in seconds, though.

"Where is Hilda?"

"Inside. She-" Elayne walked off without another word and he sighed, glancing at the four behind him. "Good job, kids. I almost had a feeling that you wouldn't make it back." He gave a swift order to the remaining soldiers that Elayne had brought back with her and watched as they went off on their own to find friends and to rest.

"We kept our end of the deal," Firion replied. "Train us."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Neil rubbed the back of his head. "You'd better go let the Princess know that you returned. Your training will start in a day or two; rest up, I'm not an easy coach."

"Is...is Kylee okay?" Maria asked. "She was the one that brought us to you."

"Nothing has happened so I don't think that it's known that she helped you; just keep quiet about it. The Princess was furious when she learned you three had disappeared."

"Oh dear," Guy closed his eyes.

"We'll be fine," Maria told him.

"Let's go," Firion started walking for the large room they had met Hilda and the others in before leaving the base.

Elayne had wasted no time in announcing herself to the Princess of Fynn. Hilda sat in her chair as Minwu and Kylee stood to her right. Minwu's face was hidden behind his mask but his wife wore a look of sorrow. Elayne stood before the trio, her back straight and eyes closed, head bowed as she reported all that had happened to Fynn since the Princess had evacuated.

"So this means...Scott is dead..." Hilda closed her eyes.

Elayne held her head up. "Yes. He held on for as long as he could but in the end he passed." She thought about grabbing the ring from her neck, Scott's ring, and giving it to the woman before her but she refrained from doing so. She had placed it on a chain around her neck since she couldn't wear it on her hand; she wouldn't part with it.

"Thank you, Elayne, for surviving. I now know that Scott was not alone as I had feared." Hilda opened her mouth to speak again but as Firion led his friends in through to door she gave a frown. "And I take it that these three are the ones that led you here?"

"Yes," Elayne nodded. "I am quite shocked that they made it through into the city but with Count Borghen now in control I shouldn't be. Had The Emperor's Black Knight or the witch Naylene been there then I have no doubt they would have been killed."

"Then let us be thankful that neither of them were there," Kylee spoke up. "And that they returned unharmed; and with you."

"Hmm." Elayne closed her eyes again, trying to fight back the pain she felt in her left side. She would have to have Neil take a look at her wound later. He was good with herbs so maybe he could find something to do about it.

"It was a foolish thing for you three to disappear after I told you not to, but you infiltrated Fynn and returned to tell the tale. You've prove yourselves quite capable." Hilda told the trio. "It would seem I underestimated your strength. I would have you lend that strength to our cause."

"I have to object." Elayne announced aloud. She had opened her eyes again, staring at the princess. "What happened was just pure luck. When thrown into a true battle then I have no doubt that these children will buckle and fall. Why send them to their deaths?"

"Are we all not headed for our deaths?" Hilda replied.

Elayne twisted her lips into a cruel smirk. "If you are so willing to ask that then perhaps you are not fit to lead the rebels after all."

"You go too far," Kylee told the other woman. The Black Mage couldn't help but agree with the other woman but that wasn't something that she was going to voice out loud. Her husband, on the other hand, seemed to have different thoughts.

"Perhaps not," Minwu defended Elayne, eyes closed. "While it is true that her words are harsh, the Rebels need a leader that will not give in to Palamecia. One that will stand strong and lead us through this ill fate we have been dealt."

Everything was silent for a moment before Hilda gave a nod. "I apologize, to all of you. And you, Elayne. You, who have done so much already, faced so much, stayed with Scott until the end. I give you my thanks for that...and I ask that you...you lend me some of your strength to see the rest of us through this all."

"Scott asked that I help you, and so I shall keep to my word as long as Gordon is not placed in harm's way," Elayne blinked. "As long as Gordon wishes to remain here and help then that is where I shall be." She turned to leave but her eyes landed on Firion and the others again, making her pause. "If you are to be serious of recruiting pups into the Rebel army then I suggest you find those better skilled. All dogs can bark but most only do so for show."

"What was that?" Firion growled as Guy looked hurt and Maria hung her head. "We can hold our own, just like you saw."

"What I saw was a woman that hit a target once out of three shots, a man that was too afraid to attack with the axe in his hands, and another that ran head first into the first sign of danger," Elayne told him coldly. "Had my men not been there then you would be dead in that forest. To stand in an army you have to be able to help others, to attack in a form and have faith that your comrades have your back. These battles are not the games you played as a child."

"We know that," Maria rubbed her arm, head still down. "We don't see it as a game, either. We just want to help; I want to find my brother."

"The man outside, Neil, said that he would train us if we brought you back," Firion informed. "Though it's true that we're not soldiers like you and your men, that doesn't mean we can't learn to be. We know enough to keep ourselves alive; we can learn everything else along the way."

"Along the way?" Elayne scoffed. She went to walk out of the room but turned back to Hilda. "Until I am needed, I'll be with the Prince. Please, Princess, reconsider before things take a turn for the worst."

Not waiting to hear what came next, Elayne strode back outside, grinding her teeth. From what she could see, the trio weren't that much younger than herself or Neil but they lacked the training they had been put through. She had to draw the line here. Sending people out to their deaths like this...the situation was a lot worse than she had thought it was if Hilda was already resorting to things like that.

"E-Elayne." The small voice made her turn from her thoughts to watch as a man with blond hair moved towards her. She couldn't help but feel both relief, and sadness, pass through her.

"Prince Gordon." Elayne bowed to him. "It gladdens my heart to see that you're alive. I feared-"

Her words were cut off as the young man threw his arms around her, breaking out into sobs on her shoulder. She was still for a moment before raising her arms and holding the crying man. She spotted Neil not far away, most likely revealing to the young man that his brother had died in Fynn.

As she stood there, holding the crying Prince, she made a promise to herself, to Scott, as she held back tears of her own.

She would not let harm befall the last Royal of Palamecia; or Fynn.

 _ **~It doesn't matter how far apart we are now**_

 _ **you can add up all the miles in between**_

 _ **If you take a good look all around now**_

 _ **All you'll see is you and me~**_

" **She's got a sharp tongue, doesn't she?** There's no need to worry about your friends; she won't kill them."

Firion gave the other man a glance. Neil had approached him as he continued to watch Elayne talk to Guy.

"How could you tell?"

"It's written all over your face," Neil gave a sigh. "Don't let her words get too you. She's...lashing out at everything right now."

It had been three days since Firion had returned to Altair and their second day of training. He, Maria, and Guy had approached Neil for training the day before and came across Elayne with him, training Gordon with a sword. Firion had met Gordon before leaving for Fynn and had to say that he was no impressed with the young man that hid from everything but now...it was like Gordon had changed. He didn't whimper or stutter with his words anymore, nor complained or hid from Hilda when the Princess had approached him the day before. Neil claimed that Elayne was the only one that Gordon listened too and now the young man believed it. Maria had suggested that Gordon was in love with Elayne and that was why he was so different around her but Firion had turned from the conversation, watching Elayne as she showed Gordon how to block and parry. Her footwork...it made him think she was dancing. It was then that he approached her, asking for her help with his own training. She had only agreed when Gordon said that it was a good idea. He thought her training was going to be like what the Prince was getting.

He was wrong.

The moment she began training them this morning she was like a totally different person. Ruthless to the core and shouting when they did something wrong. Maria was first with her arrows as Neil helped Firion. Firion thought his sister was going to cry with all that Elayne said but kept his mouth closed as she moved to Guy.

He and Neil were taking a break from their own training when the Paladin began to speak to him.

"I understand that she lost a lot of people but still-"

"It's...more difficult than that," Neil began. "I've known Elayne my entire life; we were placed in training at the same age and grew up together fighting and training. Elayne knows what she's talking about. As Head of the Royal Guard she honored her duties more than anyone that I knew. And then we were betrayed; by our teacher, no less, and she had to watch as the General from Palamecia place her sword through the eyes of our King, just to place another hole in the stomach of the Prince; Scott was Elayne's responsibility. She feels guilty for letting him die, undoubtedly and I have no doubt that she will have a hard time forgiving herself for doing so; if she ever does."

"But his death isn't her fault."

"Look at it from her view. She was trained and hardened and had it banged into her head that protecting the Prince was her one, soul job. And now that the Prince is dead...well, she feels that she has failed. She will lash out at anything right now."

Firion pursed his lips. "You said you trained together. Why aren't you like that?"

"Because, Kid, I love my kingdom, yes, but I'm not **in love** with it, understand?"

He only stared. "No, I don't."

"Still a child," Neil sighed, shaking his head. "You'll understand women one day, kid."

"Was...was she always as fierce as this?"

He shook his head. "No. the the outer eye, yes, but when you saw her outside of duties she was different. Drinking with the men. Playing with the children. Hell, she ever grew wild roses outside her room, making her own garden. The smile that she wore...lord it seems so long ago now." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I doubt that happy woman will be back until the war is over; if it ever comes back. It would be nice..." The man then watched as Elayne knocked Guy to the ground. Maria moved forward to say something, a frown on her face. "Uh-oh, I better go stop this."

"We're doing our best," The younger woman replied. "You're being too hard and expecting too much out of us. Give us a break. Come on; where's your soft side?"

"My soft side?" Elayne snorted at Maria's question. "A woman who has been trained since she could stand to be an elite warrior does not have a soft side." She stepped away from Guy and began to tap her foot impatiently. "You all claimed you wanted to train, get better, faster, and do something for the Rebellion and I agreed to teach you. You're crying just proves my previous words to be right. Neither of you will-"

"Calm down, Ryod," Neil hustled in, trying to calm the woman down. "They're just kids. It's just the second day, there's no need to break them down like this yet. Start slow and easy like the old days."

"We don't have time for slow and easy," Elayne replied. "Palamecia could find us at any moment and battles could do just the same. I refuse to send untrained soldiers out there and lose men because they want to play hero."

"We aren't trying to play hero," Maria replied. "Fynn was our home; my brother's still out there somewhere."

"We just want to save him." Guy told her.

Elayne stared at them for a moment before turning her back. "Hopefully your friend can fight better than you can. If not then he's done for."

"Fight me."

Elayne turned to look at Firion. His face was straight; serious. "You think you can do better?"

"Fight me and I'll show you."

the woman was still for a moment. When she ran into Firion in Fynn, he and this Leon they were looking for were fighting off some of the Hellions that the Emperor had summoned from Hell. Though Firion had just knocked them back with knives, it took a lot of strength to do so with just a thrown knife.

"Then pick up a sword. And keep those knives of your in your sleeves. Though it would be a good idea to have them in an actual battle, I would prefer not to get scratched; if you could even do that."

Firion kept a straight face as he took a blade that Neil held out to him and took a stance, both hands on the blade.

Elayne took a breath before lifting her rapier hilt to her forehead before lunging forward in another breath. Firion blocked the first attack and went to attack but the woman's hand was fast. Her left hand was tucked behind her back as her right hand moved the blade like lightning. He wanted to watch her footwork as well, to see how she took her steps as she thrust and slashed but his hand to keep all his attention on her blade. He gave a hiss as she twirled her hand and the blade went flying from his hands and the tip of her weapon was placed at the center of his chest.

"Come on, boy," Elayne backed away from him, allowing him to pick his sword back up. "This time, think about what you're going to do, not just flail your blade. You gotta-" Her words were replaced by a hiss. She had switched her rapier to her left arm, forgetting about the wound she held on her left side.

Her student noticed her pain; and the blood he could see beginning to seep through her shirt.

"You're wounded." Firion lowered his blade, looking at the woman in pity.

Elayne gave a roar, ignoring the pain, and lunged forward, disarming the teen and knocking him to the ground, planting a boot on his chest.

"Worry not about your opponent; not in war. Any thoughts of pity and forgiveness will come back to stab you in the future, near or far."

Firion stared back up at her, his face unwavering. "Let me treat it for you. You can't teach while hurt."

"I'll be fine," Removing her foot, she stepped back, careful not to wince until she turned her back to the young man. She had to restrain herself from lifting her hand and holding her left side. The wound that Naylene had left in her, it refused to heal, just like the wound Scott had received in his stomach had. She was led to believe that Naylene's sword was cursed. Both she and the Emperor were said to wield magic and with the Emperor summoning up these creatures from Hell...

She turned back to the younger man. "Again."

"I refuse."

She blinked. "What?"

Firion locked eyes with her. "I said I refuse. You're wounded. I won't fight you while you're in this condition. You're bleeding, as you have to have noticed."

"It was in this condition that I was able to knock you flat," Elayne retorted. "If bleeding bothers you-"

"I know that," The young man nodded. "And that adds more reason as to why I won't fight you like this. It'll give me time to train with the other soldiers so that when we do fight again then I won't feel so badly about knocking you to the ground instead."

Elayne couldn't help but give a small smirk as Neil began to laugh behind her.

"You got balls, kid," The Paladin guffawed. "I like that. It's a shame you aren't from Kashuan. I would have loved having you in training instead of this stiff."

Elayne shot the other man a look. "Is this the same stiff that's saved your neck multitudes of times?" As Neil fell silent, she turned back to Firion. "Fine. Train to your heart's content. The result will be the same."

Firion gave a confident smile. "We'll see."

Firion picked up his blade and Neil let out a whistle as he walked away. "The kid's a beast."

"Emotionally, yes," Elayne sighed, sheathing her rapier. "And he has some skill but it'll take years to perfect it."

"Some can't learn like you can, remember that, Ryod." The Paladin rolled his neck. "You and Naylene are what's called 'special'."

"That woman and I have nothing in common," Elayne snapped. "And I don't want to hear you insinuating that again."

"Truth hurts, sweetheart," The man swallowed at the look he was given. "Anyway, the kid's right; I'm surprised you came out here to training without trying to heal yourself first. How long have you had that?"

"A present from Palamecia's witch. It's...not healing."

Neil blinked. He remembered when Elayne got that wound, saving Scott from Naylene's sword in the castle just before they fled for Fynn. For her to still have it...

"Let's get Minwu to take a look at that wound," Neil told his friend. "I can't have you bleeding all over the battlefield, now can I?"

Elayne shook her head at her friend, allowing him to lead her towards the main building again. "I refuse to leave Prince Gordon in your hands, Rush."

"So would I."

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 **Did I mention that Mateus is one of my favorite FF villains. This man is neck and neck with Sephiroth and, if you've read my FF7 stories, you know how much I adored him.**

 **Sadly, not a lot is known about Mateus and so I've decided to change that. Through this whole story there will be chapters for just him and his plans so, please, do enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **Training, Part Two**_

" **You did well.** I'm impressed. Is there anything you desire as a reward?"

Naylene let the smile spread across her lips at the words. "The only reward I need is to return here to you."

"You always say that."

"Because it is true. That's all I need. _**You're**_ all I need."

Mateus gave a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair again. "Then take all that you want."

Naylene smiled and placed a kiss on the bare skin beneath her. She and her troops had returned to Palamecia merely hours ago. It had been in the dead of night but Mateus was there to greet her in the halls as she and Lilianna passed through. He had grabbed his General and led her to his room. Naylene had barely been able to stand being so far away from her Emperor for as long as she had and it seems that he felt the same. Hours later he sat, propped up against the silk pillows on his bed as she rested her head on his stomach, listening to him breath. Her armor, which had been removed with merely a snap of Mateus' fingers, lay sprawled across the floor, the fire from the low burning candles around the room glinting off of them like stars.

Mateus had known that Naylene loved him for years now, how could she not love the man that saved her life, gave her everything that she ever wanted, but just never realized how much he had loved her, wanted her, in return. It was true that he had kissed her before sending her off to destroy Kashuan, but she had followed the royals to Fynn instead of returning to him like he had wanted her to. When he met her in the hall he told her he was going to punish her but there was always more than one way to do so.

"I had not expected you to bring home a pet, though."

Naylene gave a smile. "Leon is but a test. Besides, with Grunewald training him not he'll get off of my back about wearing that blasted, black armor of his."

"Hmm, indeed. Nothing but gold should touch this skin," He ran a finger up her spine, making Naylene shudder. "Nothing but gold and I are worthy enough to do so."

"And gold pales in comparison to you," She told him, pressing her face deeper into his skin.

"If the boy becomes too much trouble then kill him."

"Already take care of," She replied. "Lilianna is going to keep an eye on him. If he tries anything she'll kill him on the spot; Grunewald, too."

"Your teacher as well? How fierce."

"Should I change her orders?"

"No, killing the old man would be a blessing," Mateus replied. "My question is will she be able to do so?"

"She knows better than to do anything else."

"Is five year long enough to keep her from betraying you?"

"I understand your concern but I trust Lilianna with my life. If it came down to death or betraying me, she'd rather chew off her own tongue and die."

Mateus let the smirk widen. "Good. Keep it that way." He ran his hand through her hair again as the candles finally died out. "There is no truth in this world...or, rather...the truth is what we make it. Let's make a legend all our own..."

Mateus refused anyone entrance to his chambers the next day. No one entered; he exited, leaving Naylene stuck there all day, though she wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Mateus left to perform a few duties, leaving her to soak in a hot bath he had ordered before locking his doors. He returned soon after with food though, joining her in the bath to begin another night of passion that left the woman sore the next morning; not that she minded. She was happy. Naylene wanted nothing more than to love and serve the man that had saved her from her solitude She had made her dream come true.

The next day, Mateus and Naylene walked around the grounds, talking about the next course of action that Palamecia would take, when they came across training near the barracks. Grunewald was giving Leon some lessons as other soldiers; or trying to, at least. The old man was having a rather difficult time against his newest student.

"Is this the pet?"

Naylene gave a small frown. Had putting him under Grunewald been a bad idea? "Yes, that's Leon."

Mateus led the way over to the battle, silent as he slipped into the group, watching as Grunewald was disarmed and applause broke out among the soldiers.

"Impressive," Grunewald smiled, picking his blade up. "You're a natural."

"Or maybe you've just gone soft, old man," Naylene snickered, tilting her head to the side as her presence was made known; the knights all jumped and bowed at the man beside her. All but Leon.

"Bow, fool," Grunewald hissed at the younger man. "You are in the presence of the Emperor."

"Emperor?" Leon stared at Mateus in shock for a moment before dropping into a low bow; his nose almost touched the round. "F-forgive me,"

"Grunewald," Mateus ignored him. "Surely this wasn't how you trained Naylene years ago."

"My apologies, My Lord, but my body truly is not what it used to be. I can teach him but I'm afraid my body just can't keep up for much longer."

"Then why not let me lend a hand?" Naylene went to step forward but the man beside her tossed an arm out to stop her.

"Lilianna," Mateus called out. Leon watched as a woman materialized from the crowd at Naylene's elbow. He recognized her. She was Naylene's second in command; she had been with them on the return from Fynn. She didn't talk much unless it was to give orders or to Naylene; she never even glanced his way.

"You called, your Majesty?"

"Naylene will be too much for the boy; you fight him instead."

Naylene opened her mouth to reply but closed it almost immediately as Leon glanced between them all.

"A...a woman?" He asked.

Mateus gave a smirk as the other knights laughed. "Surely you've seen the destruction that a woman can leave in her wake; or, are you scared, perhaps?"

Leon gave a frown. "It's not that it's just...I was raised not to hit a woman, but to protect them."

"Palamecia is different," Mateus told him. "Here, the women are the scariest."

Lilianna gave a smirk as the other soldiers laughed. "If you will not come, I will."

She gave him no chance to reply before lunging forward. He whipped his sword up so fast. As they blades met, Leon felt his arms shake from the strength behind her blow and it got worse with every hit. She rained down blows relentlessly. He heard soldiers calling out for her to knock him down but he also heard a few giving him his own encouragement. It made him smile. He had been here for two days and already they had accepted him.

Leon wouldn't lie; when he was handed off to Grunewald for training he was upset. He wanted Naylene to teach him. He knew that this woman, this place, was why he no longer had a home, why he no longer knew where Maria, Firion, or Guy were, but he would take this opportunity to follow his dream; to become a powerful knight; a General. Training under the one responsible for taking down both Kashuan AND Fynn would do just that. But to get to Naylene he had to get through Grunewald; to get through Lilianna.

That thought gave him a sudden burst of strength and he used a tactic that he would always use on Firion to disarm him; never had he believed he would use it in a battle with a top soldier of Palamecia.

Lilianna's eyes widened as the blade went flying from her hands. She stood in a state of awe for a moment until a smirk spread across his face.

"I win."

Anger burst through her; those words...that look...it was just like his. Just like that bastard!

Grabbing the blade with her bare hand, Lilianna ignored the blood that now poured down her left arm as Leon's smirk turned into a look of shock; and then fear.

Fear as the man watched the right hand of the woman transform into...something. It looked like a dragon's arm, green scales with claws that seemed to shine like diamonds in the sun. He stumbled backwards as the blade was ripped from his hands. The woman pounced, ready to kill the prey she had set her sights on.

"Lilianna!"

At Naylene's roar, the woman froze in place, her claws inches from Leon's throat. He stared into her face, fear clearly etched there. He found himself staring into her eyes; those sharp, green eyes that were so cool and cold only minutes before were now full of hate and rage and blood lust unlike anything he had ever seen. Like a monster...

Things were silent as the young man stared up at the woman in fear before the anger in her eyes faded and she stepped backwards, her hand transforming back to normal. She faced Naylene and Mateus and gave a deep bow.

"I give my sincerest apologies, Master, My Lord."

"Apologies are not needed," Mateus replied, a smirk on his face as he waved it aside. "Just keep your other self under wraps when training. Finding replacements can be quite tedious." He gave Naylene an accusing look as she continued to smile beside him.

"Yes, My Lord."

"As for you," Mateus turned his gaze to the young man that was still on the ground. Leon doubted he could stand; his legs were shaking too bad. "You have skill, yes, and you are a fast learner, but don't get cocky. There is a reason that Lilianna was placed under Naylene's care. Had she not been here then you would have died."

"Lilianna, go cool off and clean you hand up," Naylene told her student with a smile. "I'll take over for the day."

"Yes, Master." Lilianna gave another bow before walking off; Leon caught the hateful glare that she shot at him and gave an involuntary shudder.

"I shall return to my chambers," Mateus announced. "Until dinner."

Naylene gave him an adoring look. "Until dinner."

Now that the show was over the other troops broke back into their small segments to resume their own training as Grunewald shouted orders, leaving his new student with his old one.

Naylene squatted down in front of Leon with a smile. "Scary, isn't it?"

"That's an understatement," His voice shook. "What...what was that? Her entire arm had transformed!"

"Blood lust," She answered simply.

"Blood lust? Impossible!"

"To the weak, yes, but when you dabble in black magic you find yourself granted...strange powers. This power is bestowed upon only the strongest in Palamecia."

"Lilianna...she trains under you. Can you..."

"Transform? Yes, but I'm afraid that while Lilianna can only transform her hand I...well, I don't want to boast but..." She didn't need to continue. Leon understood; this woman's whole body could transform. "That is how far I'm willing to go for my Emperor," She held out a hand to him and helped him to his feet. "As Mateus told you, you have skill but you are still young. If you allow me to help then I can take your cockiness away and turn you into a great warrior."

"What about Grunewald?"

"He can teach you the basics but he is getting on in his years. He can begin but I can sharpen your claws, so to speak," She laughed at her own little joke. "But be warned, there's another reason why Lilianna is my second in command; she's the only one to ever survive my teachings. I'm going to beat you so far into the ground that you might not even get back up again."

"How...how many?"

"Have I killed?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd rather not say; it'll give you cold feet."

Leon was silent for a moment, remembering the battle. Lilianna was a force to be reckoned with; she was impressive. All his life he had wanted to be a Knight, the strongest, a General, and it seemed that the only one standing in his way now was the woman with green eyes.

He looked at Naylene again, confidence on his face. "When do we start?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 **Sorry about the late update. I've been stuck stalking anime guys *Cough*Hisoka*Cough* and whatnot and adding that to work I've had no time to write. Here's the next chapter; enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **Under My Command**_

" **It's been almost a year.** She's still not friendly at all."

Maria gave a huff as she and Firion stood to the side, watching as Elayne gave Guy a few more lessons with his weapons. Gordon was with them, listening to her every word. The woman had been more and more brutal to them as they got better with their weapons; they hadn't heard one word of approval from the other women since they met. Neil was the only one to do that.

Firion closed his eyes. "She watched her prince die; practically in her arms. I would be crude too. Just give her more time. The guilt is still strong, especially since she's taking care of his brother."

Gordon, the young prince, was rarely anywhere but at Elayne's side. She was hard on him during practice too but afterwards she was kind and sweet, helping him and laughing. All she gave the rest of them, even Neil, were harsh glances and stares.

"It pleases me to hear that you understand," They both turned to see that Kylee was approaching them, her red hair as wild as always. She wore a bright smile on her face. "Elayne can be a bit rough but she's a great teacher, as I'm sure you've realized by now."

Maria couldn't deny that; she was great at hitting targets now. "Has she really been training since she could walk? If she's that strong then why did the kingdom fall?"

"No matter how strong you are, a normal person can't take on an army by yourself."

"The Head Knight of Palamecia did." Maria commented.

Kylee gave a frown. "As your brother said, ' a normal person'." She closed her eyes. "I'm afraid that, just like the Emperor, Naylene has tampered with...forces that shouldn't be tampered with."

"Naylene..." Firion tried the woman's name on her tongue. "That's the woman that gave Elayne that wound, right? The one that refuses to heal?"

Kylee had to close her eyes again. The wound that Elayne had received in her left side had continued to refuse to heal. Elayne had been right in believing that The woman's blade had been cursed with something. She and Minwu had been searching for a way to heal it but nothing so far had worked. Elayne refused to be held back, though. She kept to her rounds, her battles and training, the only one able to force her to take a break being Gordon.

"Yes, that's right. If Elayne had not been trained they way she was then she may have died. The power the Head Knight of Palamecia holds is unbelievable from all that I've heard, I never got to see her in battle before I fled the city, but with the destruction she and her Emperor have caused...it's hard to believe much else."

"She shouldn't push herself like this," Maria commented. "She could end up really hurting herself."

"I've told her that, but that woman has an iron will. Only Gordon could tell her to stop now and he's too scared too."

Firion frowned at the man in question. Gordon was the Prince of Kashuan. Anything he said Elayne would have to do. He also knew how timid and nervous said man was. Could he really make Elayne take a break?

Kylee gave a sigh. "She's as stubborn as a mule; hopefully it won't bite her in the ass in the future." She stepped towards the trio practicing. "Elayne, Princess Hilda has asked for you inside."

The woman in question turned at the voice. "For me? What could she want now?"

"Perhaps she's discovered something new." Gordon replied, giving a frown.

"Neil has been summoned as well,: Kylee told the other woman. "They're waiting on you."

"I'll be back, Prince," Elayne turned from the group. "I'll be back soon."

Firion watched as Elayne walked away with Kylee, a plan forming in his head. He walked towards the training field, leaving Maria to stare after him.

Elayne joined Neil in the main room where Hilda stood, talking to Minwu. The two knights exchanged a silent look before Hilda started right off into the conversation about Mythril.

"We lost Fynn because we were ill-equipped," Hilda commented. "The empire fought with weapons and armor made of mythril, as I'm sure you're aware." Of course Elayne was; her rapier and armor both was made of the same substance; a gift from the king when she was named Scott's main guard. "I have charged Josef, a man living in Salamand, with the task of finding a source of mythril. I do not know the cause, but we've been out of contact with him for some time now. Would you go with Minwu to Salamand to look into this?"

"To reach Salamand," Minwu began. "We must first pass through the port town of Paloom. We'll have a boat ready for our arrival."

"Have you heard anything else about the Empire?" Elayne asked. "It's been nearly a year since Fynn fell."

"The Empire also suffered heavy losses during the battle at Fynn," Hilda replied. "Word is that they're building something called the Dreadnought in Bafsk to help compensate for those losses."

"The Dreadnought?" Neil raised a brow. "What is that? A ship?"

"It's a massive, heavily armed airship. The Empire is using the people of Bafsk to build the Dreadnought."

"An airship?" Neil found himself getting dizzy. If the Empire were to get that completed... "Good lord this just keeps getting better and better."

"Perhaps we need to send someone to Bafsk to foil their plans," Elayne commented.

"That's a suicide mission," Neil replied. "No one would agree to do that. There's no doubt in my mind that there's going to be heavy guarding on that thing. Hell, the Black Knight or Naylene could be there; maybe even both!"

"Then send me," Elayne looked at Hilda.

"I told you, that's suicide, Ryod!"

"If the Empire gets their hands on an airship like that then we're all dead anyway," Elayne growled. "I'd rather take my chances and foil their plans here and now."

"And then give them the chance to make another one in the future?" Neil argued. "You'd be risking your life for nothing."

"Saving lives isn't nothing, Neil," Elayne turned back to the princess. "Give me permission to go to Bafsk."

"I forbid it."

Elayne blinked. The reply hadn't come from the woman before her but from behind. Turning, she stared in surprise at the blond man that stood behind her; she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Prince Gordon, we can't let them get their hands on a weapon like this. Destroying it from the inside could be our only shot at foiling their plans; at least for now."

"I understand that," Gordon replied. "But...let's wait...until we have more information. Lady Kylee has her people working on it already, do you not?"

"He's right," Kylee nodded. "I've got men already in Bafsk. It's nowhere near ready yet so just be patient."

"Fine," Elayne frowned. "Then it's to Salamand then."

"I forbid that too."

Neil raised a brow at the Prince's words. He watched, ready to jump in as Elayne' brow twitched in annoyance. Thankfully she kept her anger under control as she faced their prince again.

"And why do you forbid it?"

"That wound still has not healed," Whatever courage that Gordon had found to drag into this room with him was slowly fading away as he twitched and shuffled his feet uncomfortably under Elayne's eyes. "You've been straining yourself with training the troops and your rounds and other things. I do not feel comfortable sending you out on a mission in this condition."

Elayne gave a small smile. "Your concern is touching, My Lord, but I assure you that I'll be fine. Right now-"

"You...you're under my command now...Elay-Ryod," Gordon shook, fear and nervousness clearly radiating off of him the longer all eyes were on him. "I...order you to stay here and rest...let Neil go to Salamand."

The room fell silent, everyone shocked as they stared at the blond prince.

"You grew a pair," Neil told the young prince with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

Elayne blinked. Never before has Gordon talked to her like this, let alone gave her orders. It held a...different feeling to it. Was this...pride? She gave in with a nod. "So be it; I'll do as you ask."

"Don't worry," Neil smiled as Gordon gave a sigh of relief. "I'll take care of everything, Ryod. You just rest and get better."

Elayne tried to hide her smile but if failed as she turned back to Gordon. "Just because you've ordered me to take a break doesn't mean that I'm going to allow you to slack on your training."

Gordon gave a sigh, as if relieved that was what she had to say. "Of course not. I won't...let myself do that."

"Elayne," Neil's voice brought the knight's attention back to him. "Do yo think this would be a good chance to take the trio from Fynn out on a mission?" The woman gave a frown. "It's been nearly a year since we started training them and both Guy and Maria are much better than they were when they first arrived. And you can't deny that Firion seems to be a natural; either that or just really really determined."

"As you are the one training them," Hilda broke the silence a few moments later. "I will not allow them to leave with Neil and Minwu without your consent."

Elayne gave another small smile. "Let the trio have their chance. But think of it like a test, Neil. I know you won't take it easy on them. If they're profitable in this mission then I'll allow then to go more. If not then they'll be forced into more training."

"You actually trust me to call the judgment?" Neil raised his brows.

"You underwent the same training as I did, Rush. You know what's to be expected of a Knight. I have complete faith and trust in you." She watched as Neil stared at her then pulled a face as the said man began to wipe tears from his eyes. "Eww, what the hell, Rush? Why are you crying?"

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say, Elayne! It was...it was so beautiful!"

"Moron," Elayne shook her head, not bothering to hide her amusement.

"All fun and games aside," Kylee took a step forward from Minwu's side, a frown on her face. "If anything happens to my husband then I will personally curse you to Hell and back for the rest of Eternity after I strangle the life from you."

Neil blinked. "That doesn't make any sense."

Elayne shook her head. "Just get out of here before I change my mind."

"Got it," Neil gave Minwu a small salute goodbye. "I'll gather the others and supplies and meet you at the gate in an hour."

The White Mage nodded. "I shall be there."

Neil left the room, not even bothering to stop in his stride when he found someone waiting outside for him. "Eavesdropping isn't nice, you know."

Firion dropped into step beside him, barely able to contain his excitement. He and the others were being sent on a mission; finally! Elayne had forbidden them to even go on rounds with the other soldiers until a month ago. To get this... "I couldn't help it; I was curious."

"Hmm." Neil blinked, almost pausing for a moment. "Was is you?"

Neil's question made Firion glance at the older man. "Was what me?"

"The one that convinced Gordon to make Elayne take a break?"

Firion averted his gaze. "I don't want her hurting herself. Maybe with her taking a rest then the wound will start to finally heal. I...I don't want to challenge her again until she's healed."

Neil gave the kid an approving smile. "With a wound like that...hopefully that will happen, though I doubt it. I'm afraid that the only one that knows how to heal it would be the one that gave it."

"then I just need to find the culprit and take the information from them."

"Hold your horses there, kid; one step at a time. You just got your first release on a mission. Let's try leaving taking on Naylene until the future, hmm?"

Firion gave a silent nod and Neil smirked. ~He reminds me a lot of you, Elayne; before you let Scott get to you.~

"Let's go, shrimp," He placed a hand on the young man's head and quickened his pace. "You're under my command now so I won't be allowing any foolishness, understand?"

"I'm always serious." Firion replied, knocking his hand from his head.

~Oh yeah; just like you, Ryod.~

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **A Vow**_

 _"Now here I stand_  
 _Oh, in the morning sunshine,_  
 _Dreaming only of the promised land._  
 _Somewhere, they say, beyond the great horizon,_  
 _Lies a beautiful island._  
 _Everyone says he longs at heart for Shangri-La,_  
 _But that it's a nowhere-land, after all._  
 _How I wonder why no one tries to sail out,_  
 _Looking for a strange paradise._

 _In my dreams, I've seen people there,_  
 _Exchanging words of love and care._

 _In the bright sunbeams, they're dancing with the birds_  
 _And they're singing all day long beside the streams._

 _One day, someday,_  
 _You'll surely find me sailing away_  
 _For the white beach of the promised land."_

 **"You have a beautiful voice."**

Lilianna stopped singing at the other voice instantly, closing her eyes and she fought back a nasty remark. All the soldiers in the Empire knew not to approach her but this one, young, foolish brat continued to do just that.

Ignoring the obvious dislike that he could feel radiating off of the young woman, Leon moved forward and took a seat beside her, letting his legs dangle over the battlements as he gazed out over Palamecia. This place was a lot different than Flynn. It was more advanced; more beautiful. He had longed to travel and see everything and this was a step in the direction that he never thought he'd be able to take. He missed his home and his friends and family but now as he spent more and more time here he found his thoughts of them fading away faster and faster. He barely had time to think of anything else, really. If he wasn't with Grunewald then he was Naylene for more training.

Lately though, for the last month or so, Naylene hadn't been seen around the Palace. Rumors of her being sent off on another mission were spreading but no one really knew. Leon felt that Lilianna would know where her teacher was every moment of every day but the young woman was as tight lipped as ever, refusing to even converse with the other soldiers.

Leon couldn't lie. He was worried. Lilianna conversed with no one unless it was truly needed. She seemed to want everyone to stay away from her, the only one she seemed to enjoy herself with was Naylene. Wasn't she lonely? She had to be, right? He didn't understand why he was feeling this way over her but he couldn't help it. He considered her to be a friend due to the training they were undergoing together but he doubted that she felt the same way.

He planned to change that.

Ever since that small duel they had in the yard beneath the eyes of the Emperor, all Lilianna had for him were glares. He didn't understand at first but the reason why slowly became apparent the more he talked to the other men. Lilianna was Naylene's only surviving student, her strength reached in only six years of training. She was one the most feared soldiers in the ranks, both inside of them and to other countries, and she had been bested by a simple country boy from Fynn. The men had laughed, telling him that the only reason he wasn't dead yet was because Naylene had taken a liking to him.

Leon had tried to apologize of Lilianna multiple times but the only reply he got from her was ignoration or glares. Naylene had let the two of them spar again once, but only once, because Lilianna tried to kill him again. If Naylene had not been there…Leon shivered at the memory. He didn't see Lilianna again for nearly a month afterwards. Naylene had…punished her somehow and no one would tell him how; not even Grunewald.

"Winter will be here soon," Leon tried to make conversation but it was like talking to a brick wall; he still didn't give up though, continuing on with telling her about Firion and the others. He couldn't lie; he felt like she was listening. She didn't get up or move or even try to get him to stop. He doubted that he could just talk like this with the others around the Empire; he'd probably get jumped for it. He was still seen as the enemy since he was from Fynn. It was only Grunewald and Naylene that kept him from being attacked, really. Sure, some of the men had accepted him but there would always be those that didn't.

When Fynn was attacked, Leon had hated the thought of the Palamecia Emperor but slowly his opinion had begun to change. He had only seen the Emperor three times since his appearance in the training grounds over a year ago but the man held a feel about him, a force that was changing Leon's opinion. He began to believe that uniting the world under one rule would be a grand idea. He believed that Mateus would be strong enough to hold that rule and be able to wipe out the worms from the ranks of people.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Firion," Leon continued. "He's so desperate to impress those around him that he'll do the most dangerous things. I get that feel from you. Not that that's a bad thing, as long as you don't overdo yourself. Maria always told me that Firion was trying to catch up to me but I don't see how. He's just as good as me, if not better. Maybe she was just teasing." He paused for a moment. "What about you? Were you born here in Palamecia? Do you have family here?"

He gave a sigh at the silence a few moments later. ~Ignored again~ He liked being able to talk, yes, but if she didn't respond to him eventually then he felt that he was going to go crazy. What made this woman so tight-lipped? What had-

"No."

He blinked and looked at the woman beside him. Had he been imagining that? "What did you say?"

Lilianna kept her eyes locked on the city before them as she slightly opened her mouth again. "You asked if I was born here. My answer is no. I come from Deist."

"Deist?!" Leon almost shouted. "You mean that place with the dragons?"

"Yes," Her voice was cold but Leon had finally got her to respond to him; he'd take the cold. I was…abandoned as a child. It was Naylene that found me six years ago and trained me. I didn't even know how to write until I met her. I could barely talk."

"Did none of the people there try to help you?"

"I didn't even know there was a city there. I lived in the cave where I first remember waking up. I lived off of plants and animals my entire life. When Palamecia sent Naylene over, she was surprised that I was still alive. Apparently, the Empire had poisoned the water there so the Wyverns weren't used to attack the Empire when they decided to take over. The plants that I had eaten heightened up my resistance to poison since some of them were poisonous themselves. Naylene laughed at me, stating that she had never met someone dumb enough to eat Balehyde willingly and survive it."

Leon watched in awe as Lilianna smiled, thinking about her first encounter with Naylene. Her smile…it was beautiful. It was like he was seeing this woman for the first time. It was…a pleasant feeling.

"You're very attached to her, now I can see why, but for you to learn all that you have in six years is impressive; amazing. It took me training my entire life to get here and you've done it faster than I thought possible."

"Without Naylene, I would be nothing. She gave me hope; a life. I try my hardest for her."

"Please, you hardly give yourself credit, my dear. You have to try hard for yourself, not me."

Both Leon and Lilianna turned to find that Naylene had joined them. Leon did a doubletake. He had never seen Naylene without her armor on; she was quite a head turner.

It was a simple, light gown, white and embroidered with gold, a matching cloak to go with it due to the chilly air. Her blue hair had grown over the year, now pulled over her left shoulder in a braid. She wore a bright smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you are finally getting along. I had feared you'd hate each other forever."

Lilianna, who had jumped to her feet and stood at attention the moment she heard Naylene's voice avoided looking at her as she replied quietly. "I don't…hate him."

Leon looked shocked. "Could have fooled me."

"If I hated you, I wouldn't have answered you."

"You mean like you didn't for the last year."

Lilianna shot him a glare that told him to stop. His laugh echoed with Naylene as he, too, stood to his feet.

"Seeing you two like this is like a breath of fresh air,' Naylene smiled at them. "I was a bit worried at first, with you being from Fynn and all, but most of the soldiers have come to accept you. Now with Lilianna accepting you, I have nothing to fear when I leave."

"When you leave?" Lilianna repeated almost instantly. She took a step towards the older woman. "Has something happened? Has someone threatened you? Is the Emperor sending you off on another mission?"

"Nothing like that," Naylene waved a hand, brushing her student's fears aside. "Nothing's wrong, I assure you."

"Would this have something to do with why you haven't been seen around lately?" Leon questioned.

"Indeed," She closed her eyes. "Mateus wanted me to just send a messenger to you, but I insisted on coming to find you myself. I'm pleased to find you both here together." She took a breath. "I apologize to drop this on you so suddenly but I'm afraid that I must take a leave of absence for a while," Naylene announced. "Until I return, I'm placing you, Lilianna, in charge in my place. Leon, you are to be her second in command."

Lilianna was usually the one to hold her tongue while Leon asked questions but today their roles were reversed.

"What do you mean I'm in charge? Of the entire army? Why? For how long? What am I supposed to do? You really think these people will listen to me."

Naylene wore a smile as the questions kept coming, as if she was expecting this. "They will listen, Lilianna, and if they don't, then make them."

"But why me?"

Naylene moved forward and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You can't stay beneath me for the rest of your life, dear. When I die-"

"I'll never let that happen!"

"You'll have to take my place. It's just a brief respite. You know you can do this, you're just afraid. Don't be afraid. I can trust you to help her, can't I, Leon?" Naylene looked at him. "Grunewald says you're ready; do you believe him?"

Leon was silent for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Only here for a year and already you want to make me this…Dark Knight. Surely it's too early but…but I'll try my hardest. If you, of all people, think that I can do it, then I'll believe it." He frowned. "How long do you plan on being gone?"

"For now, at least another nine months but if Mateus gets his way, well…"

Lilianna's eyes grew round. "You mean…that long…truly?"

Naylene nodded her head, her smile growing wider. "Yes."

Leon watched as Lilianna dropped to her knees before she placed an ear against Naylene's stomach. "Lilianna, what are you-"

"I can hear it," Lilianna's voice spoke over him. "I can hear it!"

Naylene chuckled. "You and Mateus are just the same. He did the exact same thing when I told him."

"What are you…" And then the answer hit Leon.

Naylene was pregnant.

Pregnant with Mateus' baby.

She was bearing the next heir of Palamecia.

Leon knew that Naylene and Mateus were close but apparently he was not aware of just how close it meant.

"You're pregnant?"

Naylene nodded happily as Lilianna stood to her feet again. "Yes. I could ask for nothing more. To serve My Emperor, to give him an heir…I don't deserve it but the Gods have smiled upon us."

"C-Congratulations," Leon's face went red as he tried not to imagine the nights that Maylene and the Emperor had with each other. He had seen the looks Naylene got in her eyes when she spoke about the Emperor; now it was embarrassing to think about.

Lilianna stared at the older woman before giving a deep bow. "I accept your orders. I will take command of the army and carry out your duties until you are able to return. I will not fail you."

Naylene smiled. "I know you won't." She took a breath. "Our plans for the _Dreadnought_ have begun in Bafsk. It will take some time so we have to keep it secret. Unfortunately, we all know that won't happen so as the completion gets closer, I'll want you to go and keep an eye on it. We're sure someone will attack and try to disrupt our plans; we must be ready for them."

"The _Dreadnought_?" Leon repeated.

"It's an aerial warship," Naylene answered. "And the next part of our Emperor's plan." Her smile seemed glued to her face. "Make me proud."

Lilianna and Leon both bowed together. "Yes, ma'am!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 ** _Chapter Eight_**

 ** _All Roses have Thorns_**

 **"Are you thinking about her?"**

"Thinking about who?"

"Oh my God, you are, aren't you!"

"I am not."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

 _"I am not!"_

Maria gave a sigh. Behind her, Neil was having fun poking at Firion. He had been teasing him since they started this journey ever since he had revealed that Firion was the one that convinced Gordon to make Elayne stay behind. He took Firion's worry over her un-healing wound and turned it into a one-sided infatuation over the strict Royal Guard.

The journey from Altair to Salamand had been a lot more entertaining than the trip to and from Fynn. Neil was lighthearted, outside of battle of course, and loved to joke around. He and Minwu got along well with each other, though the Masked Mage was rather quiet, and both did all they could to keep the trio with them safe.

Firion liked both men, but he found himself wishing that Elayne was with them. He wanted to watch her in action a bit more. He had seen a little of her fighting on their way from Fynn after finding her, but the rest had just been training. She was a good teacher, but he wanted to see her in true action; was that so weird of him?

He had to quell his thirst a bit, though. The woman was still wounded, even if she didn't want to show it. That wound she had received from the General or Palamecia was horrid; he had caught a glimpse of it the other day. The blade had, undoubtedly, been poisoned, but with what? It had to have been some kind of dark magic, just like Kylee and Minwu had announced. It had begun to turn her skin around the wound a sick green and was laced with small, black veins that looked like spiderwebs crawling up her side. It hadn't gotten very far, thank the heavens, but Firion feared that the wound would cause more trouble in the future if a way to take care of it no was not found soon.

They had to cross the sea at Paloom to reach Salamand and here they found out that Neil wasn't much of a fan of the big blue. He had gotten seasick and Maria had volunteered to take care of the man until they docked again; he was much appreciative and offered to by her all kinds of things as repayment but the young girl had been overwhelmed a bit until Firion had told him to back off. Neil had made a comment of liking the country girls better than city girls due to their bashfulness.

Once in Poft, Neil had an agreement with a man named Cid about a ride in his Air Ship to finish taking them to Salamand, the village where they encountered snow. Maria had voiced her shock due to it being summer but Minwu explained that it was always snowing here due to it being so close to the mountains.

The reason to loss of contact with Josef became very apparent. The Empire had enslaved the men of Salamand and had been forcing them to mine for Mythril in the cave at Semitt Falls not too far from the village. Josef tried to hide the finding of Mythril from them but after a few words from Minwu, the truth came out. The Empire had kidnapped his daughter, Nelly, and Borghen had threatened to kill her if Josef helped the resistance.

Neil happily boasted that they could free Nelly, and the rest of the slaves, and had led them to Semmit Falls, Minwu just silently leading the others behind the paladin. It wasn't really that hard of a job, the only thing the Empire left guarding the slaves were a bunch of Spiketoises and though they were annoying, they were easily taken care of.

While the rest of the people left, they took down the sergeant that was guarding a case of Mythril and Firion had been left in awe od Neil's strength and Minwu's genius working together in a serious fight.

The trio hadn't been needed at all, it seemed. Though needed or not, as Neil happily told them, it was a good experience for them all and they held their own quite well. He would tell Elayne about their progress, getting them more missions away from the base.

The group had rested that night in Salamand before heading back towards Altair in Cid's Airship again. It was right before they landed that Neil had decided to tease Firion about Elayne and Maria gave a sigh at the thought of actually dealing with the said woman again. She understood her anger, yes, but she didn't have to take it out on all of them.

Neil and Minwu left to take the Mythril to the blacksmith and to give their report to Hilda, leaving the trio to rest. Guy and Maria went straight to the rooms they had been giving, leaving Firion to search for the face that he wanted to see.

He found Gordon before anything else. The timid man was speaking to a group of soldiers that apparently served under his father. It had been over a year since Firion had first seen Gordon and though his…ways were still cowardly, he had begun to change. When they first met, Gordon wouldn't have had the will to tell Elayne to stay here in Altair, let alone forbid her from taking action in battle. Of that, Firion was impressed.

He thought that Elayne would be around Gordon but his thoughts were proven wrong. According to Paul, a thief he had come to know in the town, Elayne hadn't been seen all day, having given her daily duties to another soldier. Fearing that wound in her side, Firion had received directions to the small building towards the edge of Altair that Elayne had been given to use. It had been a mere shed but apparently the Sword Master had turned it into some kind of project to work on when she had nothing else to do.

Firion didn't know what to expect when he peered into the small shed; the sight made him smile.

Elayne was sitting in a chair by the window, letting the sunlight shine in on the easel in front of her; she was painting.

This was the first time he had seen Elayne outside of her armor; with that bright of a smile, too. Her brown hair was released from her blade, shining golden in the sunlight as it hung to near her waist. Her green eyes looked like seafoam. Dressed in tan slacks and a white poet's shirt, she really didn't seem like a soldier.

"You don't strike me as an artist."

Elayne didn't even glance from the painting before her, her hand never pausing. "I don't strike people as a lot of things. I need the to see me as only one thing and that's a soldier."

"Perhaps you would make more friends if you showed a different side to everyone."

He was expecting to hear a cold remark, to have that smile disappear from her face as she finally set her brush aside.

"Being friends with me often turns out to be a bad idea. All roses have thorns, after all." Firion watched in silence as the woman stood from her seat and disappeared further into the building. It was a few seconds later that she emerged with sandals on her feet. He couldn't help but look. Her feet were so small, so pale. And smooth. He wanted to-

"I take it the mission went well," Her face was still spread in a smile. "Congratulations. You've adapted better than I thought you would; and a lot more than your two friends."

"Guy and Maria did their part as well," Firion told her, trying to keep his eyes on her face. Seeing her act like this, like a whole other person, it was strange.

"Yes, but you're a natural. Neil kept comparing your advancements to my own when I was younger. I'm starting to admit that he may be right. You would have made a fine candidate for the royal Guard." She moved past him and around the side of the building. He followed her, trying to ignore the pride he felt in his chest. This was how she talked to Gordon; complimenting his abilities and strength. To be told that…it made his heart sing.

He followed her around the building and found that vines had begun to grow up the wooden fence placed against it; they were roses.

"Wild roses," Elayne smiled softly, running her hand across the soft petals. "Just how beautiful would the world be if these were everywhere?"

Firion stared at her. "Have you been drinking?

Elayne gave a laugh; it sounded like soft, chiming bells to him. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm off duty today, taking that break that Gordon and you both so wanted me to take."

He glanced away. "So…you found out it was me, did you?"

"Gordon can't keep secrets very well; at least not from me. His brother couldn't, either." At the mention of the dead prince, Firion could hear a tone shift in her voice. "Roses are my favorite flower," She then proceeded to tell him. "Especially the wild ones. Scott claimed that he had made the rebellion's symbol the wild rose because he knew that I would be the one that would lead them to victory in the end. Such foolish words, don't you agree?"

This was the other side that Neil had been talking about. Neil had claimed that Elayne was a different person before Scott's death. There was, clearly, what he had been talking about.

"What makes them foolish?" He found himself asking. "Of anyone that is here in the rebellion, you're the most qualified. Neil is good as well, but you're a leader while Neil doesn't take charge."

"Yes, but how can I lead them when I failed at the one task that meant the most to me? I-" Her body gave a jerk and she immediately crouched over, forgetting everything as a groan left her mouth. Her hands clutched at her left side, dragging Firion's attention there. The one, white shirt was now soiled with a black substance. It looked like her blood was murky, telling the young man that despite resting, her wound that Naylene had graciously left her had yet to heal at all.

"Elayne," He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder, but she ripped away from him.

"Don't touch me!"

Firion tried to grab her again but she pulled away. "Elayne, you're hurt! Bad! We have to do something before you die from it!"

"If Minwu can't heal it, then only Naylene can and I refuse to ask for anything from Scott's murderer!" She leaned against the building, holding her side as the black sludge just oozed from between her fingers. Her breaths were heavy and sweat had instantly appeared on her face. The pain that she was feeling…it had to be immense.

"You're going to end up killing yourself."

"I won't die," Elayne spoke through clenched teeth. "Not yet. Not until I get revenge for Scott. Only then…only then can I follow him."

Firion stared at her in silence, so many questions rushing through his mind. She was forcing herself through all this suffering because of Scott. Why would she-

Neil's words during that day of training came back to him.

 _"Because, Kid, I love my kingdom, yes, but I'm not **in love** with it, understand?"_

The realization finally hit him.

"You loved him."

From the look she gave him, he knew it was true.

"So what if I did? I knew that I could never have what I wanted but my heart wouldn't listen. Scott…I was his personal guard, yes, but he treated me as something more than that. Scott treated me as a woman first."

Firion closed his eyes, taking in her words. Neil had told then that he and Elayne were trained since near birth to be the perfect warrior. She was trained to have no feelings to interfere with her missions and yet Scott had changed that by just treating her as what she truly was.

"Naylene killed the King right in front of Scott. He made a foolish choice and attacked her. I wasn't fast enough; it's my fault that he died."

"I understand," Firion spoke again after a few moments of silence. "I understand your reason and your urge, but you need help. Let me be the one that helps you."

She glanced at him, her seafoam eyes back to their natural sharpness, as if assessing his words carefully. "And just what would you get out of that?"

"Train me, and I mean like a royal guard. Teach me everything you know. Fynn was my home; my brother could be dead because of the Empire. It's not a one-sided fight. I want my revenge just like you do. You could go far on your own, but you'll need help. I'll make sure that you and Naylene have your final battle."

Things were silent, Elayne just staring at Firion as if trying to search for the answer. She finally gave in with a sigh. "It's one way to leave behind my legacy, I suppose. It's the only way it'll happen."

"Your legacy?" He repeated.

"You don't think I'm just all swords, do you?" She gave a grin, straightening up from the wall; she still clutched her side. "Rest well, Firion. Tomorrow your training only gets worse."

He smiled. "As long as it doesn't hurt you worse, I'll talk all that I can from you."

She left him with a smile. "I hope you can keep that enthusiasm."

As she entered the small building again, Firion couldn't help but smile himself.

That had been the first time Elayne had said his name.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

 ** _Blowing the Ship_**

 ** ** ** ** ** **"Would you stop apologizing?** It's getting annoying."**********

Maria closed her mouth and walked silently beside the woman with her.

After the group had obtained the Mythril equipment, they were sent to Bafsk to try and stop the completion of Palamecia's Dreadnought. Unfortunately, their plans were spoiled by a man known now only at the Dark Knight, who took the ship and attacked Poft, Paloom, Gatrea, and Altair.

Minwu stayed behind to help the injured with his wife and Elayne and Neil rode with Firion and the others, heading towards Kashuan Keep. Elayne was in a horrid mood, considering that Gordon insisted on coming with them to break the Seal to help them obtain the Sunfire from his kingdom. She had told him no, that they could just go and retrieve the Goddess's Bell from the Snow Cave, but Gordon gave her another Order, forcing her to let him come.

Since then, the young swordmaster had been snippy with everyone, barking orders left and right. Neil, Gordon, and Firion weren't bothered by it, though the same was not said for Guy and Maria.

Elayne had not been joking when she said she wasn't going to take it easy on him. She seemed to have been holding back on all the training she had given them before. Every night for the last three months, Firion and Elayne would meet out in the woods and he would have the toughest workout of his life.

Firion was nowhere near being out of shape, but compared to this woman…he was a laughing stock; and she was wounded! Running. Lifting. Rolling. Dodging. Even swimming and climbing trees were involved. Elayne would not let him touch a single weapon until she felt that he was up to par.

It took two months.

Firion didn't complain, though. All this time gave Elayne more time of rest. He hadn't seen her wounded from Naylene acting up since that day he found her painting, so it was a large relief on his mind.

Neil had taken over daily trainings as the young Sword Master was in control of hunting and scouting parties. Firion had gone on a few of them but felt truly out of place. The soldiers that were always with her were the ones that she had been with when they first met in Fynn.

It was very clear that Elayne trusted each of these men with her life. As he worked with them, he learned that they had all been handpicked by Elayne to work closely with her and Neil; and to the Royal family. Theses soldiers, they were so close. Like a family. They were even closer than he was to Leon, Maria, and Guy. That was hard for him to believe; to accept.

Neil knew that Elayne had begun to train Firion and every night and the Paladin had shown up at Firion's place with salve for soreness; or alcohol. It reminded him of the nights that he and Leon would spend together; Good Lord, that seemed to be so long ago. He wasn't replacing Leon with Neil, but it was nice to have another guy around that he could talk freely with.

Neil didn't judge; he was supportive. On the battlefield he could be scary but outside he was just a giant sweetheart.

Unfortunately, he was a bachelor as well, resulting in a lot of the woman in the Rebellion admiring and longing for him. All he did was joke about it though, claiming that his lover was Skeinell, the lance he used in battle. Apparently, it had been given to him by his master when he became a Royal Guard and he had been with it ever since.

Kashuan was in ruins, monsters everywhere in the town, making everyone sure that even more monsters were inside the castle, just waiting for them. They would, undoubtedly, be standing between them and the Egil's Torch that they needed. With that they would be able to get the Sunfire and use that to blow up the powerful engine of the Dreadnaught.

"The three of you know this castle well," Maria commented when they finally reached the entrance to the castle; AKA a hole in the battlements. "Lead the way and we will take care the monsters."

"The castle is full secrets that even I don't fully comprehend," Gordon admitted. "The only one of us here that would…would be…" He glanced at Elayne.

The woman sighed. "I don't know them all completely either, but I know more than enough to get us through."

"I thought you lived here all your lives?" Firion commented.

Neil was the one to give the answer. "The King was a bit of a…puzzle fanatic. It seemed like every month he was forcing our builders to design strange passageways in the halls, setting traps and other things like that. He liked to keep us all on our toes with an everchanging castle."

"He sounds insane."

"He didn't trust people," Elayne sighed. "And with good reason."

With a sigh, Neil began to move forward. "Let's get this done with, shall we? As soon as the Emperor is done with, we can return. Clean out all these monsters and rebuild and start over. With the way you've changed, you'll make a great King."

Gordon flushed as he moved after his guard. "I…I don't know about that."

"You've grown up. Still a little timid and lacking in confidence, but that's what the two of us are here for," Neil grinned as he clapped a hand on Gordon's shoulder as he looked at Elayne. "Trust me, Elayne's got enough backbone for all three of us."

Elayne ignored his words as she led the way through the monster infested halls.

Firion found himself frowning at the words. Neil was already making plans for the three of them to return to Kashuan when Palamecia was taken care of. That meant that Elayne would leave Altair; Fynn. The thought of that left a bad taste in his mouth.

Elayne led them to a large supply room where new weapons and armor were acquired. They were still in good shape, despite not being touched in almost 2 years. Potions and other things were also scattered around. Elayne was currently helping Guy to pick out a few new weapons as Neil and Gordon chilled by a window.

"So, this…Emperor," Maria began as she pulled on the string of the new bow she got. "Has anyone met him? Ever seen him?"

"I've only ever met him once," Neil answered. "Elayne was the one that the King always took with him when he had a meeting with the Emperor before all of this started. At one point, I admired him. Emperor Mateus was given the title at a young age but he has turned to be the best Emperor that Palamecia had in many years. His people flourished and prospered like you would not believe. His warriors strong. His General, Naylene, is a force of her own, as I'm sure you've all come to realize." Firion watched Elayne for any reaction but she acted as if she didn't hear a word of it, continuing to dig through the supplies.

"What could have made him decide to do this?" Maria sighed.

"Mateus is a strong man. His eyes shine with a knowledge of a man that's been alive for much longer than he is. Perhaps he knows something that we do not," Elayne finally answered, making everyone look at her as she rummaged through a trunk. She found a shoulder pad and moved to Maria, replacing the old one she had. "But it matters not now. Mateus is our enemy and so we shall treat him as such."

"You say that, but you and I both know that if given the chance, you'd jump that beautiful, blond bastard. If I was a woman, I sure as hell would. I'd probably try to drag Naylene into it, too."

The cold air that floated around the room was instantly changed as Gordon tried, and failed, to cover his laughter. Maria and Guy joined in as Elayne glared at Neil, a bright pink rising in her cheeks. Firion shook his head with a chuckle.

Leaving the supply room, the group moved through the monsters with more ease now that they had been given newer, better, weapons. Neil explained that the ones they had been given were made from Mythril as well and so there was no need for them to worry.

Everyone had come a long way from where they started two years ago when they first found the Rebellion. Elayne was impressed, but she would never admit it out loud. It made her feel proud, though; very proud.

The Torch was found in a secret room behind the throne. While Neil and Gordon acquired it, Elayne found herself staring at a certain spot of the throne room. Old, dried blood had pooled there two years ago, never being cleaned up. It looked black now, disgusting; just like the wound in her side.

"Is that where it happened?"

Firion's voice made her frown. He had snuck up behind her like a damn mouse. Normally she would have just ignored him but…she had grown rather fond of Firion. She…trusted him.

"That's right." The blood she stared at was her own; it was mixed with the blood of Scott. It was there, two years ago, that Naylene had attacked and wounded both her and the Prince. "We had been talking to the King. Scott was trying to use him to convince me to take a vacation, leave the castle for a little while and relax. He was to marry Hilda in a few months and he wanted me to rest before the trip to Fynn. He wanted me to get as much of Kashuan as I could because when he married Hilda he would be the King of Fynn and I would be dragged from my home and continue to guard him and his new family in his new home." She closed her eyes. "We were dismissed for the night and that's why Naylene appeared, like Magic. She slit the king's throat before attacking Scott." She watched the scene in her head again, like the nightmare was on a constant repeat.

"You'll get your revenge," Firion assured her.

She gave a small smile as she finally turned her back to the bloodstain. "I know I will."

They exited the same way they entered after retrieving the Sun Fire but something strange caught their sight, forcing them to glance up in the air. An airship was flying through the sky, only to be capture by a large black ship that had been chasing it murderously.

"What is that?!" Maria cried out in shock.

"That would be the dreadnought," Elayne answered. "As well as Cid's airship."

"We have to help them," Gordon announced. "Elayne, we have to do something."

"We came all this way to get the sun fire to destroy the dreadnought," Neil commented. "Can't turn back now, can we? The bastards practically brought it to our front door."

"The dreadnought appears to be heading south," Elayne told them. "Even if we go after it it'll be a long journey. Are you up for it?" Her eyes are trained on Gordon and she asked the question.

The Prince nodded firmly. "We have to help them!"

"Then let's go."

It took them three days to reach the poor town that the Dreadnaught had landed in to rest in the south. Tempers were on edge and ready to snap but only a few arguments took place; mostly between Neil and Elayne. Gordon was involved in one of them, Elayne wanting Neil to take the Prince back to Altair, but the prince had refused.

Sneaking onto the ship was easier than they all thought it would be. While on the ship, it was a different story. Neil's mouth was smooth enough to get them out of too much trouble but there were a few guards that did not fall for their tricks. They quickly had to take care of them before more were alerted.

No monsters were found, only guards. The entire time, Elayne had her eyes peeled open for Naylene. If she found that woman here…

Firion kept his eyes open too. He didn't know what this woman looked like, Neil telling him that when he saw her he would know from how beautiful she was. So far, he had only seen men in armor, no women, so it might be easier than he thought to spot her. Obviously Palamecia didn't have a lot of women warriors.

The job was to first find Cid and his crew. They searched every new room and pathway in the Dreadnought until they found what appeared to be the dungeon. Cid was there, yes, but so was someone else; Hilda.

"Oh, it is so good to see you! I'm afraid they captured us when we came for you…" The Princess sighed in relief.

"What were you even doing on Cid's ship?" Elayne asked. "Do you know how reckless this is? You're the head of this rebellion and you get captured the moment you step outside of our Haven? Are you that much of a fool?"

"I only wanted to do my part and help."

"Your part is to sit in the Haven and not get killed," The Sword Master growled. "If you die then what little leadership we already have will falter and crumble."

Hilda gave her a huge smile. "I have faith that you, of all people, would keep the Rebellion together; just like Scott did. He believed in you and so shall I."

At the mention of Scott, Elayne turned from the cell, a frown on her face. Firion remembered what Elayne had told him so many weeks ago.

 _"Roses are my favorite flower," She then proceeded to tell him. "Especially the wild ones. Scott claimed that he had made the rebellion's symbol the wild rose because he knew that I would be the one that would lead them to victory in the end. Such foolish words, don't you agree?"_

 _This was the other side that Neil had been talking about. Neil had claimed that Elayne was a different person before Scott's death. There was, clearly, what he had been talking about._

 _"What makes them foolish?" He found himself asking. "Of anyone that is here in the rebellion, you're the most qualified. Neil is good as well, but you're a leader while Neil doesn't take charge."_

 _"Yes, but how can I lead them when I failed at the one task that meant the most to me? I-" Her body gave a jerk and she immediately crouched over, forgetting everything as a groan left her mouth. Her hands clutched at her left side, dragging Firion's attention there. The one, white shirt was now soiled with a black substance. It looked like her blood was murky, telling the young man that despite resting, her wound that Naylene had graciously left her had yet to heal at all._

 _"Elayne," He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder, but she ripped away from him._

 _"Don't touch me!"_

He took a chance glance at her left side but found nothing wrong. No black substance, not even a sign of pain on her face or step. She was either doing better or she was a great actor.

His money was on the second option.

Yes, he found himself believing in both Scott's words and Hilda's. Elayne would be the best choice to lead the Rebellion.

"I'll take the Princess and get my baby ready for takeoff," Cid told them.

"Gordon, Maria, Guy, go with them," Elayne ordered. "Neil, Firion, and I will take care the engine."

"Separate us?" Gordon cried in shock. "But what if you're captured?"

"Have a little faith, Gordon!" Neil grinned. "This is Elayne showing that she believes in you. She's sending you off without one of us, after all!"

Gordon turned to look at the older woman. "Is…is that true?"

Elayne stared at him for a moment before turning her back and closing her eyes. "Hardly. Getting on the Airship is the easier path. I can't have you getting in my way any further."

Normally, Gordon would have felt dejected, but over the last two years he had begun to get used to Elayne's personality and see the true meanings behind her words. He gave her a huge smile.

"Hurry back to us; all of you. The faster we can leave, the sooner we can rest."

Firion nodded. "It'll be easier to have just three people moving. That and we don't need the Princess here getting kidnapped again."

Neil looked at Cid. "If something goes wrong, get Gordon in the Princess out of here, no matter what."

"You got it!" The Captain gave the taller man a salute. "Shake them tailfeathers, kids!"

Firion watched as the other group left, leaving them to take on the rest of their ship alone.

"Do you know where to go?" Firion asked the two he was with.

"I memorized the plans we got from before," Neil answered him. "I know this place like the back of my hand now."

"Then let's get this over with." Elayne told her partner.

The trio still ran into guards that knew they weren't with the Empire, but it happened less now that their party was smaller. As Firion had said before, he saw not a single woman so it was most likely Elayne that got them caught in the first place. Her air of authority was able to knock some of the more skittish guards away from their trail, but others firmly knew that there was only one woman on this ship and this was not her.

Was Naylene really here?

Firion felt his palms sweat. If she was, would Elayne be able to take care of her with that wound still in her side?

"All right here's the engine," Neil announced. "Let's toss this thing in there and then get the hell out before someone shows up."

"Firion."

Elayne's voice called the young man forward. He had been the one carrying the torch, after all.

"What are you doing?"

The voice made them all look up and across the way. They had found the woman they had been hearing about on the ship.

The woman was 5'8' with black hair that hung down her back, a pair of green eyes that shimmer in the fire from the engine, just like the silver armor that she wore. A matching cape hung from her shoulders as a sword was strapped to her back; it looked too big for her to wield; too heavy.

Something about the woman caught him off guard, though. Her ears…they weren't human. They were pointed at the tips, almost…dragon-like.

Neil happily gave a whistle. "Long time no see, Lilianna. You get sexier every time I see you."

The woman glared across the way ever harder. Firion swore Neil should have been set on fire. "So, you're the rats that have been scurrying around." Lilianna closed her eyes. "Which means the Princess is released, and yet you're still here, so…" Her eyes popped open again, the ferocity making Firion take a step back as she gazed at him. "Recruiting children now, are you?"

"You, of all people, should know just how much damage can be done with a child's anger." Elayne commented.

Lilianna turned her gaze to the other woman and Firion released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Without another thought, Firion ran forward.

"Geronimo," Neil grinned, watching as the torch was thrown into the engine.

The engine began to react to the Sunfire almost immediately. Fire began to burst out of the top and the sides of the ship began to shake.

"Sorry, doll,' Neil called over the way. "This is just too dangerous to keep in the air; I hope you understand."

"You think you've won, do you?"

They turned and across the way a dark form could be seen. Head to foot in black armor that hid his features, the Black Knight watched from a platform above them his voice cocky and snide.

"Where is Naylene?!" Elayne demanded angrily.

"I'll take you to her," Lilianna grinned. "If you surely wish for death that much."

Elayne went to moved forward.

"We don't have time for that!" Neil grunted, grabbing the other warrior.

"We've got to get back to Cid's airship," Firion agreed.

She wanted nothing more than to face Naylene again but she still had duties to perform before she could…

Alarms all over the ship began to sound, the explosions and shaking growing worse and worse. Neil led the way, the two men keeping the woman try between them in case she tried to run back after Lilianna and the Dark Knight.

The guards on the ship were all running around like crazy as alarms blared and panic set in. No one noticed the trio dodging in and out of the way, heading for the Airship that was ready to take off. The moment that Firion slid onto the deck of the airship, it dropped from the Dreadnought, taking off as fast it could, leaving the smoking ship behind.

"Let's hurry back to Altair," Firion suggested, leaning over to catch his breath. "We all deserve a break."

Neil was the only one to voice agreement. "Here, here!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 **FYI, Adult Content towards the end of Chapter; you've been forewarned!**

 ** _Chapter Ten_**

 ** _Crumble_**

 **"The King is dead."** Kylee's voice made Elayne's hand pause above the painting she was working on. She was silent for a moment before continuing to work.

"It was inevitable."

"The king gave Hilda and Gordon plans to attack the Empire."

That made Elayne drop her brush and she turned to stare at the woman in her doorway. "What?"

"Yes," Kylee bowed her head. "He asked Minwu to head to Mysidia to retrieve Ultima, a magic tome. The king gave control of the Army to Gordon."

"Excuse me?"

Kylee almost flinched at the cold tone in the other woman's voice. She knew that this was going to be the reaction given but she knew that she had to be the one to give it. Everyone else, unless part of Elayne's personal troupe, were too afraid to go near her. Firion had offered to be the one to bring her the news but she had insisted to do it herself. She needed to check her wound, anyway.

"The King believes that placing Gordon in charge will lead to him growing up more and faster."

"Gordon is maturing just fine without the king's interference."

"The Prince has already agreed, claiming that no harm would befall him as long as you and Neil can help him in the leadership."

Elayne opened her mouth again but the words were caught. Gordon had agreed without a second thought, it seemed. She was worried over him because of the fate that had befallen his father and brother, his people, but perhaps the was a chance for the young man to grow out of the coward he was and into the King he was to be in the future. Perhaps she should…be openminded about this.

"Your new friends have also been told to head to the island nation of Deist to enlist the aid of the Dragoons."

Kylee could practically here her teeth began to grind as the woman before her tried to keep what was left of her cool. She had to admit she was a bit impressed. Compared to how Elayne had been when she first arrived in Altair, this was a great improvement. She found herself wondering just why that was.

"But the Empire has already decimated them. If there is anyone left they are but survivors, hardly enough to do any damage, even if they did have dragons with them."

"The King still thinks that it's the best next step. Firion has already agreed, announcing that they would be leaving the day after tomorrow; he's implored that Neil come with them."

Elayne closed her eyes. She remembered the horrid fate that befell the Dragoons a few years ago. Palamecia had poisoned the water supply on that island, the people not aware until it was much too late. She had always wanted to see the dragons, to go to that quiet place and learn from them, but it seems that her wish would never come true now. She wanted to go with them, to make that journey, but there was no doubt in her mind that the island was no longer in the glory it was once sung of.

She didn't want to tarnish the memory in her mind.

"They are grown adults, that can choose to do what they want. If Neil wishes to join them, then he can. I will stay here and hold the front."

Kylee gave a sigh. "We're not on the battlefield here, Ryod."

"Isn't it? Last time I left, Altair was attacked and the Princess was kidnapped. Perhaps having both Neil and I away from here at the same time is a bad idea. Had one of us been here-"

"Hey!" Kylee's voice was sharp, angered, making Elayne lift her head to stared at the mad redhead. "While the rest of us aren't Royal Guards, we did the best that we could. The Princess might have been captured, yes, but that's only AFTER she got on Cid's airship to escape. Other than that, casualties were minimal, and healing went along as planned. The enemy doesn't know that the rebel base is here in Altair so stop acting like this. You can't do this on your own. You and Neil aren't the only soldiers here."

Elayne stared at her for a moment before turning her head. "I know that."

"I don't think you do."

Elayne closed her eyes. "How's Niamh?"

At the mention of her daughter, a large smile broke out over the Black Magic user's face. "She's just fine. She helped heal some of the wounded, actually. She takes after her father so much."

"You sound disappointed."

"Well, I was hoping that she's liked to do dark magic, but it seems that I'm out of luck on that."

Elayne chuckled. "Don't feel bad; perhaps she'll take a liking to both."

"Yes, there's always that chance."

 ** _~It must have been inside my head_**

 ** _I've lost the hope that I have lived_**

 ** _And now at last it comes to pass_**

 ** _we sleep we dream We have no less~_**

 **Firion gave a stretch, groaning in pleasure at the feeling.** He laid outside beneath the apple trees on the outskirts of Altair. Tomorrow he was to leave with Neil, Guy, and Maria to head to Deist. The thought of seeing dragons had him excited. He knew that the island was going to be in bad shape but he was still excited.

The moon was bright that night and, as he stared up at it, his arms folded behind his head, he felt at peace, despite what was going on. They were a long way from winning but it was times like these that he could appreciate what was being done; he felt that they had a chance. The night was so serene. It was almost as if Palamecia hadn't attacked Fynn and Kashuan. It was almost as if there wasn't a war to begin with.

"I had been hoping that you merely fell asleep but to find you just lazing about makes me more worried about sending you off on your own."

At the voice, Firion swore he jumped three feet into the air. Hopping to his feet, Firion turned to find Elayne standing off to this right. He began to scramble for words, his face growing warm in embarrassment.

"I…I was just resting before leaving tomorrow. I…I didn't even think you would have strength after the journey we just had. Not with…" He frowned, glancing down at the ground. He didn't like bringing up the wound in the woman's side. He did give a breath of relief to himself when he took in the clothes that she was wearing. It wasn't her armor, announcing that she didn't plan on doing any training tonight.

"Don't fret," Elayne's words made Firion raise his head to look at her face again. The smile on her face made him calm down and give her a bashful one back; her smile seemed to stretch to her seafoam colored eyes. "I merely came to…give my wishes on a safe journey tomorrow."

He frowned slightly. "You are not…upset with me?"

She blinked. "Why should I be?"

"Gordon wanted you to be the one to come with us to Deist but I insisted on taking Neil instead." He admitted to her.

She blinked again before giving a giggle. It made his eyes widen in shock. This woman…she just continued to surprise him.

"Had you not said anything, I never would have known." She tilted her head. "I'm the teacher and yet the student is the one that worries the most."

"With the circumstances, can you blame me?"

"I suppose not," She gave a slight shrug. "I will stay here and make sure that things go smoothly. With Kylee and Minwu heading to Mysidia, either Neil or I must stay. I will take it."

"I want you to rest," He told her softly. "Naylene's wound didn't effect you too much this time, but that doesn't mean you're safe just yet."

"You sound like a doting father," She teased him. "It's sweet but you need not worry about me."

"I don't mind worrying."

The words had left his mouth before he could thing about it and he silently cursed at himself, adverting his gaze from her. He knew that she was still wearing that teasing smile on her face and he was afraid that if he continued to look at it, he would just embarrass himself even more.

Silence passed between them before Elayne decided to speak again.

"I came to wish you luck and safety on this next mission; and also, to give you this."

Firion raised his eyes back to her, realizing for the first time that the older woman had been holding a sword the entire time.

She held the said sword out to him. "I want you to take it with you."

Firion stared at the blade in shock. This was a Shamshir; it was a blade that he had seen several times in that small home she had claimed as her own. Apparently, it had been given to Elayne by Prince Scott when she was given her title as his Royal Guard; she never used it in battle. It was a precious object to her. For her to even consider giving him this…

"Why give me this?"

"Because it feels right." She answered him.

He stared at her before shaking his head. "I can't take this. I-"

His voice was caught when Elayne had grasped his hands, placing the handle of the blade in them by force. The warmth from her hands made a pleasant feeling pass through him, lingering here even after she pulled back.

"If I cannot be with you to protect you, allow this blade to do so in my place." She gave him a smile. "Use it to protect those important to you. Succeed…succeed where I have failed."

He heard her strangled voice as she tried not to cry. Firion knew instantly that she was thinking about how Scott had died again; she felt more guilt than she let others realize. He hated that she felt this way; it angered him.

Before he realized it, Firion had pulled the woman into his arms, his grip tight like being bound by rope.

"I'll come back; I promise."

She was silent for a moment, just allowing him to hold her. She was half in shock, half in joy. Never before have she been embraced like this. Never before had she…

"I know you will," Elayne told him. "If I didn't have faith on you, I wouldn't have agreed to pass my teachings to you."

At her words, Firion felt something break; a pain in his chest. Her words made him remember that he was just her student, that she was in love with Prince Scott still.

That she was dying.

Reluctantly, Firion pulled back and stared into her face. "How is your wound?"

She absentmindedly raised a hand to her side. "It…hasn't been acting up since we retrieved the Sun Fire. It still stings but none of that black substance has been oozing out again. When Kylee and Minwu go to Mysidia, she believes she can find something to help heal it. She's a stubborn woman. Left me in charge of Niamh while she and Minwu are gone."

The young man couldn't help but give a laugh. "You'd be a great mother."

Elayne smile. "I'm glad you think so."

Again, Neil had been right. There were two sides to Elayne Ryod. One was a molded soldier, fierce and cold and tactful, determined to do anything and everything she could to protect those she served. The other was a young woman that loved to paint and garden, one who laughed without a care in the world, her voice and caring heart reaching miles into another's soul.

Firion couldn't decide which one he was falling for more.

 ** _~Along the path we lost our way_**

 ** _It's all a game that I must play_**

 ** _And now the weak that fall_**

 ** _Return to ash, defeated after all.~_**

 **Mateus gave another yawn as he listened to the report presented before him.** Normally he would listen intently but today his mind was nowhere near his throne room or his duties as Emperor. He knew the reason for it, too. It had been over a year since he had removed Naylene from her position due to her pregnancy, over a year since he barely let her leave his sights or presence. He had practically confined her to his chambers, refusing to let her leave them, much like he had those few days after she finally returned from the attack on Kashuan and Fynn. He was always…nervous when she wasn't in his line of view. If he could not feel her presence he was on edge. Eve now, though he knew that she was tucked inside his chambers he didn't like not having her stand to his left, like she had for the last ten or so years since he had acquired the throne. She was the one that listened to these reports with him, her presence soothing him and now…now he was just bored.

The very thought of her being in the sheets amongst his bed was enough to make his mouth water. Her light skin illuminated from the sunlight falling in through the window. Her amethyst hair messily tossed around the sheets and pillows beneath her. Her blue eyes that would stare up at him in a passionate adoration, like they always had. Her lips swollen from the passionate night before; the love marks that left trails of his conquest over her body. The taste of her in his mouth.

Just the mere thought of her was enough to make him hunger. Sitting in his throne thinking about her while trying to rule was not the best idea.

It took all his restraint not to toss aside his duties and run back to her now for another round of lovemaking. It was as if he could never get enough. He had been careful while she was pregnant but now that the pregnancy was over with he had wasted no time in claiming her as his own again and again and again.

Something about that woman…is just made everything about him crumble.

Who'd have thought that saving a child from the woods would lead him this? Who'd have thought that little child would turn into someone that meant more than anything else to him in the whole world?

 _"Mateus...when your father dies...you'll take over being Emperor, right?"_

 _The Prince was at his desk, scribbling away in a book. "That's right."  
"And...your father's elite guard. Do you...trust them?"_

 _Mateus raised a brow. "What's brought this along?"_

 _"That man...the Dark Knight; I don't like him."_

 _Mateus paused in his writing and turned in his chair. Naylene was sprawled out across the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. Standing, he moved and took a seat next to his friend. "What's on your mind?"_

 _She frowned. "When your father dies, you will be left with his warriors, his guards. They won't be loyal to you like they are to him. I don't like that."_

 _"I'll just have to find some that will be loyal to me, that's all."_

 _Naylene flipped over to her knees, facing the prince. "Let me."_

 _He blinked. "What?"_

 _"Let me prove my loyalty to you! Let me join the novices and rise in the ranks. By the time you become Emperor, I will undoubtedly be strong enough to serve you!"_

 _Mateus stared at her, a strange feeling in his chest. Was this...fear? "I forbid it."_

 _Her determined look fell. "What?"_

 _"There are other women in the army, yes, but I refuse to send you to them. It brings death and hate. You need not face that. You're fine staying here with me. When my father dies then you'll no longer have to hide. You can live normally."_

 _"There is no normality in Palamecia, Mateus," Naylene hung her head. She normally just nodded her head and agreed to what the Prince said, but not this time. "I appreciate all that you've done for me. You saved me, Mateus, but just staying here...I'll never be able to repay you for all that you've done."_

 _"You don't need to repay me," Mateus told her firmly. "You being here is payment enough."_

 _"But if I were to become a soldier then I could help you in the future. I could always stay at your side. There wouldn't be assassination attempts against you like there are your father. I could kill them before they even got close to you._

 _"You're eight, Naylene!"_

 _"The more reason for me to start now!" Naylene cried; Mateus pulled a surprised face at her upraised voice. Never had she shouted at him before. "I've seen the attempts on your father's life. I saw the last one, how close that bastard got to killing him. The very thought of anyone doing that to you...I can't bear to think about it. I...can't bare to think about losing you, Mateus!"_

 _Mateus stared at his friend in silence for what seemed an eternity. She had clearly been thinking about becoming a Knight for a while now. How long had she kept this a secret from him?_

 _Opening his arms, much like he did at night, Naylene launched herself at him, allowing the Prince to cradle her against him. "I thought we promised not to hold secrets." He mumbled into her hair._

 _"It's not a secret," She replied back. "Not anymore." She closed her eyes. "You've taken care of me for three years, Mateus. Give me a chance to prove that your choice wasn't a mistake."_

 _Mateus bit his lip. How could he refuse when she put it like that? Hell, how could he refuse her anything? Perhaps sending her off now was a good idea. His body was changing; he could feel it; especially at night when they slept. They were children so they shared the bed but lately, he had been getting strange feelings..._

 _"Return to me," Mateus told her. "Unharmed. No matter how long it takes."_

 _Naylene fought back the tears; the prince's arms had grown tighter around her. "If it takes me a lifetime."_

She had kept to her promise. When she was taken in under Grunewald's training, it had been hard. It was different without her face waiting to greet him when he returned to his chambers. It was different not having her scribbling little notes in his papers to brighten his day. It was different without her small form sleeping beside him in his bed, offering a warmth that his sheets could not do themselves. On several occasions he had almost gone to the trainee's barracks and taken her from them, carrying her in his arms back to the room he wanted her in; the room she belonged in.

Several times over the years he had watched in secret as she trained. She was determined, using her spare time to practice magic and read up on things that a young mind like her's shouldn't even be able to comprehend. He had been unable to help himself on a few occasions, stealing her away in a secret passage in the library, unable to stand another moment without her. When he asked her why she tired so hard, the answer was always the same.

 _"So I can make you proud."_

She had done everything for him; and he was proud. He couldn't be prouder of her. She had gone against the odds, mastering everything Grunewald had given her, and even more than that. She had created something much more than what she had been trained to do; she had created something all her own, wishing to improve and grow stronger; and all for him.

He almost hadn't even sent her off to Kashuan. He feared the worst the entire time but when the reports of victory came to him, her having written the report herself, his heart fluttered with relief.

Until she informed him that she wasn't returning like he had ordered her to.

Instead, Naylene led the troops after the fleeing nobles of Kashuan and laid siege unto Fynn as well. At first he was infuriated beyond belief. How dare she take his army and strike against the other country without his consent, but his true worries had lain with her safety. In the end, Fynn fell as well, widening the board for Palamecia, and he let her actions pass, smoothing it over as his idea like she had told him he should in her report. When she finally returned home, however, his feelings had taken over like a raging storm; he just couldn't contain them anymore.

Before her return, the only affection that he had shown Naylene was a simple kiss; it had happened on impulse.

 _"You called, My Lord?"_

 _He stared at her for a moment before turning back to his desk. He shuffled through some papers for a moment before turning back to her. "I have a mission for you."_

 _"A mission?"_

 _"Yes," He stepped closer to her. "I want you to take the soldiers and attack Kashuan."_

 _"Kashuan?" Naylene repeated. That was an empire north of the Chocobo Forest. They had never had a problem with them before. "Why them?"_

 _Mateus stared at her. "You question me?"_

 _She shook her head. "Of course not, my Lord, merely wondering aloud."_

 _He gave a smirk. "And you are the only one allowed to."_

 _Naylene smiled but stayed in her position. "You have been talking of taking over for years. Why now? Has something happened? Have you acquired..."_

 _Mateus smiled as her words halted. She was the only one that he completely talked to about his plans. She was the only one that he completely trusted._

 _"Yes," He sounded breathless. Clearing his throat he strode to her and grasped her hands in his. "This world…everything is useless. Worthless. It needs change. Guidance. The time has come. Help me," He told her. "Help me put the worms in their place."_

 _Worms in their place…_

 _Worms in their place…_

 _Worms in their place…_

 _Those words brought back the memory of when Naylene first met Mateus. When he had saved her from the other children of Palamecia. God, over eighteen years ago. Had it really been that long?_

 _Naylene pulled her hands from his and he watched in silence as she dropped to a knee before the man. "I know I've said it over and over, but since the day you saved me from the streets, my life has been yours. I joined the ranks so that I could stay by your side, to become someone you could trust. I am one of your highest officials. My life is yours, My Emperor, whether you send me to destroy other kingdoms or capture enemies or anything else. I will follow your command no matter where it leads, Mateus."_

 _The man stared down at her for a moment or two. The amount of pride, of desire he felt, it was overwhelming. He needed her; wanted her. His best decision was to save that child from the streets and he would never, ever regret it._

 _"Then do as I say, Naylene, and stand." The woman did so and the Emperor grabbed her chin, pulling her head up to stare into her eyes. As he stared into those cool, blue pools, he could tell that she felt just the same as he. "You claim to do anything that I ask, to follow my orders, wherever they may lead. You have one time only to free yourself and take it back, for if you try in the future I will not resist in killing you if you betray me." She stayed silent, just looking back at him. A smile then spread across his lips. "Then I shall give you one order, and one that you will have to keep above all others." Mateus paused for just a split second, his grip on her chin tightening slightly. "Stay. No matter what happens or what I do, stay here with me."_

 _Naylene now wore a smile of her own. "Not even the fires of Hell could rip me from your side, My Emperor."_

 _Mateus stared at her for a moment longer before reaching down and capturing the lips of the woman that would follow him to the ends of the world and beyond._

The feelings that passed through him at that moment…it was unlike anything that he had ever felt before; and it left him wanting more. He had sent her from his chambers right after, ordering her to get ready to march, but he had wanted to do more. He fought that craving desire all night.

He thought he was going to die.

He gave in when she returned.

Giving her no time to report anything, he had greeted her in the main hall the moment she entered the castle and dragged her to his room. He couldn't contain what he felt any longer. Over the years her beauty had grown. The Emperor was well aware of the way other men would look at her. He feared that one would swoon her but that night…he found that she had never lain with a man before; she shyly admitted that she would only give herself to one man.

That night, Mateus had taken her innocence; just like he gave her his own.

 ** _"You did well._** _I'm impressed. Is there anything you desire as a reward?"_

 _Naylene let the smile spread across her lips at the words. "The only reward I need is to return here to you."_

 _"You always say that."_

 _"Because it is true. That's all I need. **You're** all I need."_

 _Mateus gave a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair again. "Then take all that you want."_

 _Naylene smiled and placed a kiss on the bare skin beneath her. She and her troops had returned to Palamecia merely hours ago. It had been in the dead of night but Mateus was there to greet her in the halls as she and Lilianna passed through. He had grabbed his General and led her to his room. Naylene had barely been able to stand being so far away from her Emperor for as long as she had and it seems that he felt the same. Hours later he sat, propped up against the silk pillows on his bed as she rested her head on his stomach, listening to him breath. Her armor, which had been removed with merely a snap of Mateus' fingers, lay sprawled across the floor, the fire from the low burning candles around the room glinting off of them like stars._

 _Mateus had known that Naylene loved him for years now, how could she not love the man that saved her life, gave her everything that she ever wanted, but just never realized how much he had loved her, wanted her, in return. It was true that he had kissed her before sending her off to destroy Kashuan, but she had followed the royals to Fynn instead of returning to him like he had wanted her to. When he met her in the hall he told her he was going to punish her but there was always more than one way to do so._

 _"I had not expected you to bring home a pet, though."_

 _Naylene gave a smile. "Leon is but a test. Besides, with Grunewald training him not he'll get off of my back about wearing that blasted, black armor of his."_

 _"Hmm, indeed. Nothing but gold should touch this skin," He ran a finger up her spine, making Naylene shudder. "Nothing but gold and I are worthy enough to do so."_

 _"And gold pales in comparison to you," She told him, pressing her face deeper into his skin._

 _"If the boy becomes too much trouble then kill him."_

 _"Already take care of," She replied. "Lilianna is going to keep an eye on him. If he tries anything she'll kill him on the spot; Grunewald, too."_

 _"Your teacher as well? How fierce."_

 _"Should I change her orders?"_

 _"No, killing the old man would be a blessing," Mateus replied. "My question is will she be able to do so?"_

 _"She knows better than to do anything else."_

 _"Is five years long enough to keep her from betraying you?"_

 _"I understand your concern but I trust Lilianna with my life. If it came down to death or betraying me, she'd rather chew off her own tongue and die."_

 _Mateus let the smirk widen. "Good. Keep it that way." He ran his hand through her hair again as the candles finally died out. "There is no truth in this world...or, rather...the truth is what we make it. Let's make a legend all our own..."_

Naylene was his just as much as he was hers.

He planned to keep it that way.

The doors to the throne room burst open without warning, revealing two forms strding quickly inside. There was an outburst from a guard, but the man was tossed to the left before his hand could even touch the ones that had entered.

Mateus wore a coy smile, recognizing the armor that strode towards him, one with pride and the other with nervousness.

"I did not expect you to return so quick, Lilianna."

The woman in question, her black hair smoothed down in a hurry, took a knee before the throne, the Black Knight beside her.

"Forgive the sudden entrance, My Emperor, but I'm afraid we bear bad news."

Her voice was emotionless to most but Mateus had been around the young woman long enough to pull out her emotions; she was embarrassed.

"Pray tell."

"The Dreadnaught has been destroyed."

That was truly not the news that he had been expecting. Mateus straightened in his throne, silent for a moment. "How?"

The Dreadnaught was supposed to be indestructible. It was with that ship that they were supposed to completely force the other countries to their will. Now that it was gone…

"The fault was mine," Lilianna kept her head bowed, staring at the floor. "I was careless. It was those royal guards from Kashuan. Elayne Ryod and Neil Rush."

Mateus gave a frown. He knew those names. He had met Neil once but Elayne was the one that made the lasting impression. Her skills were much like Naylene's. He was gladly pleased that Naylene wasn't as tightly wound as Ryod was.

"Is that so."

"Yes, they retrieved the Sun Fire from Kashuan and used it to explode the engine of the ship. It' was my carelessness that allowed them on the ship in the first place. I accept full responsibility for the events."

Mateus stared at Lilianna with a blank face. He had been hoping that the younger woman was ready to stand on her own with Naylene on leave, but it seemed that the child was not yet at her teacher's level. Had Naylene been in control of the Dreadnaught, he had no doubt that she would have stopped the enemy before they boarded the ship.

It seemed that Naylene was the only one that wouldn't disappoint him.

"I will leave your punishment to Naylene," Mateus' cold voice rang out. "Though she is your teacher, do not expect any leniency."

"Of course, My Lord. I give my apologies once again. A failure like this will never happen again."

"See that it does not." He told her. "Naylene will return to her position in a few days, until then you are confined to your quarters. I will keep her for myself just a bit longer, if you do not mind."

Mateus watched her with that knowing smirk; there was nothing that the younger woman could really say, was there?

"Whatever my Emperor wishes."

"Leave us."

Lilianna gave another bow before straightening up and turning to leave. Leon glanced at her as she walked away but kept his head bowed to the man on the throne. He had not been dismissed yet.

"All of you."

Leon didn't dare move as he head the shuffling of more feet as the rest of the people in the throne room left. Soon it was just him and Mateus.

How he hadn't pissed himself he didn't know.

"Was the other task carried out?"

Leon swallowed, refusing to even breathe loudly. He had no problem talking to Naylene but the Emperor was a whole other story.

"Yes, My Lord. Without a hitch."

"Good. At least one of you isn't a disappointment."

"With…with all due respect, My Lord," Leon's voice trembled, making Mateus raise a brow. "It is not just Lilianna that's at fault. It was a mistake on my behalf as well. The men guarding the entrance that the rebels entered in through were those under my control. To blame this all of her is not fair. If she is to be punished, I shall take it as well."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I let not only you down, but Lady Naylene as well. After all she's done for me…it is embarrassing. I will do all that I can to fix this."

As the younger man said her name, Mateus felt a foul taste in his mouth. He didn't like her name coming out of any other man's mouth, no matter the situation.

"Then I shall see to it that you share in her punishment. Hurry off; I wish to be alone."

He watched as Leon practically ran from the room and snapped his fingers when the doors closed behind him again, refusing her advisors entry. Their report made his anger boil. To have been bested like that.

Elayne Ryod needed to be take care of.

"You called?"

Mateus let a grin spread across his face at the voice that seemed to materialize behind his throne. Only one person was able to get past his enchantments; she could not have come at a better time.

"How is it that you always know?" He asked slyly.

Around the back of his throne came Naylene, dressed in a plain, white dress. He knew that the woman would never wear something this…thin and simple in public, meaning that she had hurried to him, intent on it just being the two of them for the moment.

"I know whenever you call for me," She answered him. Her amethyst hair had been hurriedly pulled back, revealing the red marks he had left all over her chest and collarbone and neck the night before. The sight of them made his smile deeper.

"Lilianna and Leon have returned; the Dreadnaught has been destroyed."

At his announcement, Naylene froze before taking a kneel at his feet. "I apologize, My Lord. I am the one that felt they were ready to take over in my absence. The fault is mine."

Mateus smiled down at her before lifting his right hand. Using magic, he lifted the woman from her kneeling and placed her in his lap instead. She didn't look surprised, but pleased instead as she felt his warmth.

"All three of you are so quick to shield each other. I'm almost jealous."

"They are my students," She answered him. "As their teacher, I am responsible for all they do."

He leaned his face closer to her's. "And, as their teacher, will you also partake in their punishment?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

Mateus felt satisfaction pass through him. This was hardly the time or the place for this but he found his self-control leaving him. The longer she was here the worse it got; there was no way he could stop with her in his lap now.

His left hand cradling her against him, he could feel her heartbeat from here, it's fast pace pleasing him; it always beat fast around him, no matter the situation. He was sure that the same was said for his.

"I told Lilianna and Leon both that you would handle their punishment." He grinned as the woman gave a little jump in his lap as his right hand sneaked up the skirt of her dress, relishing in the warmth of her skin. "Of course, that means that I will have to release you from my chambers." The pout on her face was adorable, making him desire for even more. "But not for too long. I shall have your things removed from the General's chambers and moved to mine."

Everyone in the Kingdom was already aware of the relationship between the Emperor and his General. Some had insisted on a wedding but Mateus was putting it off. He wanted to hold a Ceremony after he ruled the land; the woman he was going to make his wife deserved nothing less for a wedding gift.

"If that is what you wish, I'll have them moved tonight." She told him, burying her face into his neck.

His smile grew wider as he felt her hips twist, as if trying to get away from him. The smile he felt pressed against his neck sang another tune, though, pleasing him.

"You will take care of Lilianna's and Leon's punishments when I release you. Though you are fond of them, don't coddle them. They, after all, are examples to the rest of the army. If you show favoritism even more than you already do, it could cause problems. Then again…I don't have to tell you what you already know. You're fiercer with your own students than anyone else; it's what makes you a great leader.

"You…ah…you praise me too much, my Lord."

He glared at her. "What have I told you?"

"I-Ahh," He felt her body shiver, her hands tightening on the front of his robes. "You-"

"When we are alone," Mateus spoke for her, pleased that she couldn't even catch her breath. "You shall not refer to me as your Lord. When it is just us, I am simply a man, and you are simply a woman."

"Yes, my-ahh, yes."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" He asked her, enjoying the emotions that he was inflicting upon her. "That's what you've always seen, is it not?"

"Yes, Mateus, it is."

The way she said his name, so breathless, her voice so full of lust and desire, Mateus couldn't contain himself. He shot forward, his hand removing himself from her skirts and instead began to unbutton the front of it, his lips laying claim to every inch of bare skin that he could find.

"I-" Her speech was cut off by more moans as his tongue played with her right nipple. "Wouldn't you…prefer the bed? Or perhaps…the bath again?"

A deep chuckle came out of his throat, the sound alone pleased her as much as his fingers did.

"Once I rule all, you shall sit in this throne beside me," He told her, refusing to stop his hands. "I have imagined taking you here over and over almost every time I have to sit here. I was going to wait until the official ceremony, but I was foolish enough to believe that was possible. With you here before me, how can I stop myself." He returned his lips to her neck. "I can, however, punish you while giving pleasure."

"And just how is that?"

He gave her neck a bite. "I'm going to make you beg for it."

At his words, he felt Naylene go stiff. Her hands that had been combing through his hair had frozen. He paused as well and pulled back from her. He felt his stomach curl in anticipation.

Naylene wore a look of pure ice now, the only fire left could be found in her blue eyes; loathing and anger.

He loved it.

"I'll never beg anyone for anything. Not even you."

Begging made her feel weak. It reminded her of her time as a child after her mother died; before Mateus had saved her.

"Ever?" Mateus asked her.

Her face came closer, anger still clearly there.

"Ever."

Mateus gathers her in his arms, moving to pin her in the throne beneath him, his eyes like that of a wild predator about to capture its prey.

"That's my girl."

And then he took her. He had imagined in his head over and over making love to her here in his throne and to actual do it, knowing that people were waiting right outside the doors for him to call them back in, it made his smile. With his magic he made sure that not even a whisper from Naylene's lips could be heard outside these doors. Her sounds were his and his alone; they always would be.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 11

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 **Sorry _if the last chapter was just too much for you, Lilith!_**

 ** _Chapter Eleven_**

 ** _Pirates and Compromise_**

 **"Daydreaming about your girlfriend again?"**

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Ahh, but you don't deny that you're thinking about her."

"It's hard not to."

Neil stared at Firion with respect in his eyes. "You've got balls, kid." He then gave a sigh. "You sure know how to pick them, Firion. You're headed for Heartbreak, my friend."

Firion closed his eyes. "I'm headed for nothing. Elayne is merely my teacher; my friend."

"Yeah, that's how it always starts." Neil leaned against the railing. "You know, just the other day I saw her smile. Not one of her fake ones but an actual, real smile. I haven't seen one of those since Scott died."

Firion refused to announce that he saw it all the time and changed the subject.

"Perhaps…perhaps she is trying to move on."

The older man frowned. "What makes you say that?"

As an answer, Firion grabbed the Shamshir he now wore at his waist and held it out for Neil to see. The man recognized it right away; he held its twin on the saddle of his horse.

"Why do you have that?"

"Elayne gave it to me right before we left." Neil let out a curse. Firion stared at him. "What is it?"

"I don't know how Royal Guards in Fynn do it, but the only reason one from Kashuan would pass their blade on to their student is to signal that they are ready to accept their death."

Firion's eyes widened. "Their death!?"

"Yeah; they mostly happen on battlefields. So, therefore, her giving this to you…I fear…" Neil glanced back the way they had come.

~Don't do anything stupid, Elayne.~

The group had gone to Paloom and found passage to Deist on the ship of a woman named Leila. Neil knew instantly that something was off and had kept his guard up around the ship, warning the others to as well. Maria had yet to part from Guy's side since stepping on board, leaving the other two men there with little to worry about.

Neil gave another sigh to himself. He didn't like leaving Gordon behind so often. For so many years that prince had been attached to his side like glue and now it just felt so strange to be without him.

All that had happened was strange, to be honest. From the one meeting he had with the Emperor of Palamecia, he had received no ill vibes. His soul…it had been pure. The charisma he held was enough to woo anyone; even him. And Naylene…that woman had been so delightful, so kind, despite being such a young General. It was hard to believe that those two, kind faces were the ones behind all this carnage.

But it had happened. He had seen Naylene kill the King, that adorable smile on her face the entire time.

Neil hadn't even hesitated. He whirled from the throne room to grab Gordon and run. He had left Elayne to deal with that woman on her own without a second thought.

What if he had stayed? Would Scott still be alive? Would he have kept Elayne from acquiring that horrid wound? Could they have defeated Naylene and stopped her and the Empire from reaching Fynn? He could have helped her, and everything could have been better.

Or he could have made everything worse.

He could have caused Elayne's death; his own death. Gordon could have died.

There were so many different outcomes that could have happened, each worse that the one before. They were liable to make him go crazy if he kept thinking about it but his guilt refused to let things lie.

That's why he agreed to go on so many missions. It wasn't because he was a part of the Rebellion; he would have left a long time ago if he could. It was because of Elayne. If she was on a mission, he could protect her. If she was left behind, she could rest.

It was the least he could do for his oldest friend.

He remembered the first time he had seen Elayne. It was one he would never forget.

Neil had never wanted to be a Knight, but he was forced into being one by his grandfather, the last General of Kashuan. He hated that his life had been chosen for him and so he made it his personal goal to make the others around him just as miserable as he was. It worked on everyone, save one young girl.

Elayne Ryod never talked to anyone as a child. She was always found alone, one of the few girls in any type of training in the Kingdom that didn't involve magic. She had taken to a certain tree to eat under during breaks and Neil only knew that because that's where he ate before she had arrived. He thought about taking it from her but he couldn't find the heart to. She seemed to be…so lonely.

She had been brought to the training barracks from an orphanage to be trained as a Royal Guard. It was said that she was handpicked by the King himself so that automatically placed a target on her back. She was the one person that Neil didn't mess with because everyone else already did that.

The two of them didn't say a single word to each other for nearly five years, even after being placed on a team together. Elayne never muttered a word to him or talked strategy and he did the same. Somehow, they always knew what one wanted from the other and came out on top at the drills and training missions. Not a single word was given from either until, one night, they were attacked when out on Patrol. Elayne had shoved him out of the way and was hit by an arrow. Seeing her blood…it seemed to send Neil into a frenzy and he slaughtered their attackers. When he demanded to know why she took the arrow for him, she answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

 ** _"I didn't want my friend to get hurt."_**

Neil almost cried. He had gone out of his way to make everyone hate him and yet she thought differently. It was because of Elayne that he got his shit together and actually started trying. He didn't want to part ways with her. He was going to follow her wherever she went so when they had been assigned to Gordon and Scott, he was happy. Gordon followed his brother nearly everywhere, keeping her close to the woman that he had grown to care for. He loved her, yes, but it was a different kind of love. He had heard that there were two types of Soulmates. One that you marry and have children with, and another that will be your best friend until the end of your days.

He had no doubt that's who Elayne was to him.

And yet he had just left her there to deal with Naylene alone. Some friend he was. He had apologized to her about it already but all she did was tell him to shut up.

 ** _"Your duty is to protect Prince Gordon, and you did so. He's your priority, not me. Had it been Scott, I would have left you, too."_**

That's what she said, but Neil knew she was a liar. If their roles had been reversed, he knew that she would have charged into the fight and helped him against Naylene. Admitting that just made him feel worse.

"You know, you think that hard and someone can just move up and slit your throat."

Firion and Neil both gave a slight jump, not hearing anyone move up behind them, and turned from the railing of the ship.

Their guest was Leila, a sly smile on her face.

Leila was in her twenties, nearly half a foot shorter than Neil, with fair skin. Her hair was a bluish purple covered by a pink, blue, and purple bandana that made Neil think of the one that Firion wore on his head. She wore a crop top that left little hidden, with pink and purple sleeves and blue shorts with a white half-skirt on the back of her belt. With curved daggers at her waist, she also held golden spiked shoulder pauldrons and pink and purple shoes.

Neil would have just dismissed her but the look on her face told him that she wasn't just here for a pleasant greeting. Glancing around, his frown deepened. Her crew were close by as well; many of them.

"Today is a really bad day, sweetheart," Neil turned his cold eyes towards Leila again. "We're already dealing with the Empire, we don't need you too."

"The Empire?" Leila narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," Firion was the one to answer her. "We're with the Rebellion under the Princess Hilda and Prince Gordon." Normally, Neil would have boxed the younger man's ears, but he just didn't have it in him right now. "You're giving us passage to Deist, correct? Let's be simple and keep it that way."

The woman looked at them with a frown. "Deist was ruined by the Empire almost five years ago. Why go there now?"

"That's our business, I'm afraid," Neil told her. "Again, let's keep it that way."

She glared at him. "You're not very polite, are you?"

"Polite? Why should I be polite to a bunch of pirates that want to rob us and, possibly, leave us for dead out in the middle of the ocean?" He watched as she flushed and glanced away, a guilty look on her face. "If you just drop this and continue taking us to Deist then we'll pay you and that's the end of that. We can forget whatever…this is." He waved a hand out at the deck; the crew began to chuckle sheepishly.

"Or…" Firion began, an idea hatching in his mind. "You can help us fight the Empire."

"What?!" Neil and Leila echoed each other, staring at the young man before them.

Firion gave a shrug. "We're a Rebellion. The more people we have on our side, the better. They could prove helpful. Any help is welcomed, really."

Neil frowned. He didn't like pirates, but he also knew that the young man spoke true. Any support against Palamecia was welcomed, much like Firion said.

"You'd let a bunch of outcasts like us help you?" Leila asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"As long as you don't kill us in our sleep, I don't care what you do." Neil told her.

She was silent for a moment, as if considering her options. Neil waited for one of the crew to speak up but they all stayed silent, staring at their Captain. Apparently, they would do whatever she wanted.

"If I help you…can I get close to the General of Palamecia?" Leila asked.

Firion frowned at her. "Are you after Naylene, too?"

"No," The pirate shook her head. "It's the other one I'm after. The one in silver."

"You mean Lilianna," Neil frowned as well. "Why do you want her?

Leila crossed her arms. "My reasons are my own."

Neil gave a grunt. "I don't care what you do, but what's to keep you and your crew from stabbing us in the back?"

"If you give me Lilianna, then I'll do anything you want." Leila announced, a fierce gleam in her eye.

Neil stared at her, no emotions on his face. "It seems that Naylene and her student are the targets everyone is after, not the Emperor."

"It may be his orders that they follow, but they are the ones that have caused the damage." Firion told him. "He may be the wielder, but they are the blades that pierced the skin."

"What the hell was that supposed to be, poetry?" Neil demanded.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Leila demanded, a frown on her face.

Neil turned back to her. "You stick with us, I'm no doubt that you'll run into Lilianna. You stab us in the back, though, and I'll kill you myself."

Leila gave him a smile. "Oh, don't get my hopes up, land-walker."

The Royal Guard lost his voice at that, not sure how to reply. It left Firion to laugh at him. "Welcome to the Rebellion, Pirate."

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

 ** _Meeting the Emperor_**

 **Deist was ruined, long abandoned, it seemed**. Traveling through it they found nothing until they found a large, metal door. Inside of it was a golden dragon, weak from the poison that Palamecia had infected the island with. Maria had screamed at the sight of the large beast. They had been given an egg from the Dragon and were asked to place it in the Life Spring just before it's death. One day the Egg would hatch, and the Wyverns would once again rise. The group had taken a rest on the island, trying to help what remained of the population, but eventually they had returned to Altair to give their report, Leila following them, just to receive some bad news of their own.

"Elayne has been hurt," Gordon announced to them. He hadn't wasted any time. The moment he saw Neil enter the room he had dropped whatever ha had been doing and scurried over to him, a look of guilt on his face.

"What do you mean she's been hurt?" Neil demanded. "Did she go out on patrol or something? Is it that wound in her side still?"

"No, it has nothing to do with the wound," Gordon answered her. "It was my fault. She was protecting me and-"

Firion took a step closer. "What…happened?"

Gordon stared at him for a moment before giving a sigh. "It appears that the Hilda we rescued from the Dreadnaught was an imposter. A Lamia Queen in disguise. Elayne was wounded in saving me. Adding these new wounds in with the unhealing one…she…I fear the worst."

"I'm not dead yet, you know."

They all turned to see Elayne walk into the chambers. Well, stumble was more of the appropriate word. The woman had a bandage wrapped around her head and even more could be seen poking out of her clothes. Instead of her normal attire, both armor and painting clothes, she was dressed in brown robes as if she had just gotten out of bed. There was a limp in her left step but the grin on her face would have made you believe nothing was even wrong.

"You sure as hell look like it." Neil pulled out a nearby chair for her and she took it without an argument, trying not to let out a sigh of relief.

Firion knelt before her instantly, not asking permission before he began to inspect her left leg and other wounds. The ankle was swollen, but not broken. Sprained, perhaps.

"You shouldn't be walking on this," He informed her. "You could make it worse."

Elayne gave him a smile. "Well, since your back I'll just have you carry me everywhere now, won't I?"

Neil blinked, watching as the two of them conversed back and forth. That was something that he had not been expecting. Was…Elayne feeling okay? Better question, was this really Elayne to begin with? Was she another Lamia Queen? There's no way the Elayne that he knew would let Firion touch her like that. She would have kicked him in the face, not flirted.

"How did you know that Hilda was fake?" Neil asked, trying to bring conversation to the room.

"She seduced Gordon," Elayne answered simply, ignoring the feeling in her stomach as Firion continued to inspect her ankle. "The real Hilda would not be trying to sleep with Scott's brother; especially at a time like this."

"What, were you in the room with them?"

"We were outside," Gordon answered. "Hilda had said that she wanted to see the lake and, well, Elayne was there with Niamh when it happened.

Neil felt his face pale at the mention of Minwu and Kylee's daughter. "Is Niamh all right?"

"The child is fine. Takes after her father; healed Gordon up good."

"Then why didn't you get healed?" Firion asked her. "These wounds would be gone and your ankle healed."

"It's this," She lifted her hand to the wound on her left. "It's apparently not only refusing to heal itself but it's making my other wounds refuse it as well. I've no choice but to heal normally."

"We tried healing her," Gordon told them. "But apparently the pain is immense. A few were healed but she couldn't handle anymore. With her father gone, Niamh is the only one capable of using his tomes to heal. Elayne made her stop. The pain she was putting her in…Elayne didn't want Niamh to witness it anymore."

Elayne gave a frown but kept her mouth shut as Firion stood up. He locked eyes with her. "You need to finish healing yourself."

"We can worry about that later," She motioned towards the other chairs and the three sat down. "What happened in Deist?"

Firion explained everything that they had done, even admitting that they had taken a few weeks longer to return to try and help the ruined people. He feared her growing angry, but he couldn't keep that from her. Instead, he found her pleased and felt proud as she praised him.

"What about here?" Neil asked. "Any news on the Empire?"

"Sort of," Gordon sighed. "Just a few days ago we received news that a tournament is being held in Palamecia and Princess Hilda is the prize. We've been thinking of how to rescue her."

"You've bee thinking of how to rescue her," Elayne corrected him. "I told you that's it's a trap."

"What makes you say that?" Firion asked her.

"Mateus is smart. He's captured the leader of the Rebellion. Using her as bait is a sure way to get warriors to come out and try to win her back. Running to the Tournament blindly would be a foolish idea."

"But if we don't save her, Gods only know what will happen to her." Neil sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We have to save her," Firion told them firmly. "We can't just leave her there."

"It's a trap," Elayne told them again. "They're luring you right out into the open. You're playing right into their hands!"

"If you're afraid, then stay here," Firion told her. "I'll save the Princess without you."

The room grew silent and Elayne just smiled at the man before her. Neil swore he could feel the ice radiating off of her.

"I am not a Knight of Fynn. My loyalty lies with the family of Kashuan and I refuse to do anything that will place the last heir of my kingdom in danger."

Firion's eyes narrowed a bit and opened his mouth to speak again but Neil stepped in before he could.

"Gordon is my responsibility," Neil told her softly. "Let me take care of him. You, on the other hand, need more help than I can give. The only thing you need to worry about right now is healing yourself. I won't leave Gordon's side nor will I let him leave Altair to try and save Hilda, all right?"

Gordon gave a sigh as Elayne nodded, her shoulders dropping as if in exhaustion. Apparently the two of them had been arguing about it for a while now.

"I'll take Maria, Guy, and Leila with me," Firion announced. "We can save Hilda. The Emperor nor Naylene know our faces so we can easily slip into the tournament."

"So, you want us to let the four of you head into the Heart of Palamecia alone and keep out fingers crossed?" Neil cried out. "How do you even think we would consider that?"

"To be honest, I'm not really asking for your permission," Firion told him. "I'm going to save the princess, with or without your help."

"Kid, I understand you wanting to save her, but we gotta think this through. Like Elayne said, this is most definitely a trap. We have to be smart."

Firion gave an exasperated sigh before turning away.

Neil glanced at Elayne as Firion left the room.

"He's a good kid, he's just trying to do everything on his own."

"I know this," Elayne gave a sigh herself, leaning over to place her forehead on the table. "I know he is."

"He reminds me of a younger you," Neil continued to push. "Before all that crap about Scott got into your head."

Gordon glanced at Elayne at the mention of his brother. He had never noticed it before the attack from Palamecia, but he had put the pieces together with Neil's help. He knew that Elayne had been in love with his older brother and while Gordon would have enjoyed it, his brother didn't want a warrior like Elayne as a wife; he wanted someone that he could protect himself, like Hilda.

Elayne opened her eyes and stared at the floor beneath her. Neil spoke the truth. Firion…he truly did act like she did years ago. She had changed so much…and she wasn't sure, now that she saw the differences, if she liked it or not.

 ** _~Let it out_**

 ** _Been building up you better let it out_**

 ** _Say everything that you've been meaning now_**

 ** _I want it to burn~_**

 **"Do you think they'll come?"**

"It's not a matter of if, but who. I'm interested to see who they'll send."

"Hopefully they'll provide entertainment."

"Indeed."

Naylene and Leon stood in front of the empty throne at the Coliseum, watching as things were waiting to begin. Mateus had yet to arrive and he had sent Naylene ahead of him to make sure that everything was in order. With Hilda as their captive below in the dungeons and was being used as bait to lure out the Rebellion that had destroyed their Dreadnaught.

Leon was voicing worry about the trap succeeding but Naylene wore confident, just like she always did. This was to be her first public appearance since she was forced into the shadows due to her pregnancy, so she was excited. She had even offered to be the final opponent of the tournament but Mateus had put a stop to that at the very first mention of it.

As he glanced at the woman beside him, he felt a strange feeling in his chest as he stared at that smile on her face. He always saw it on her face, no matter what she was doing. In fact, he didn't think he had ever seen her without it. And that look she always wore when in Mateus' presence…it was enough to make any one envious.

"How do you do it?" He found himself asking before he could stop.

Naylene turned her head to him. "Do what, dear?"

"Wear that smile all the time." He told her. "You do it with everything; even when slaughtering the enemy; civilians."

Naylene stared at him for a moment before giving him a soft smile. "It's because I've been given these tasks that I smile."

He frowned. "I don't understand. Are you just a sadist?"

Her laugh was like bells as she tossed her head back. "No, no." She opened her eyes and stared up at the sky above them. "Being given these tasks proves to me that Mateus trusts me. I couldn't ask for more. If he wants anything, I would happily give it to him. If his orders were for me to die, even, I wouldn't even be able to deny him that."

Leon felt a pang in his chest. "And if you were said to kill his child?"

Naylene didn't even hesitate, the answer flowing through her mouth as if she had rehearsed them over and over. "Mateus adores his son, so there is no reason to ever fear for that."

Leon gave a chuckle. He just couldn't picture the Emperor on the floor, playing with his son. The man probably entertained the child by making him float around the room with magic.

"To have that much faith in someone…you really love him. It makes me jealous." Leon admitted.

Naylene went to reply when the sound of clinking steps from behind made them turn. Lilianna stood there, her face blank as she placed a fist over her heart and gave Naylene a short bow.

"What's this? Back already?"

Lilianna had been absent from the Empire for the last week or so. She had gone over Naylene and asked the Emperor himself. Mateus gave her permission and refused to reveal what it is that the other woman had left for. Since then, Leon had been the one to follow Naylene around and help her in her tasks. It had given him a first-hand view of just how fearsome this woman was.

"I apologize for taking off without a word, but there was something important that I had to take care of."

"Oh? And just what was so important that I couldn't know?"

Lilianna's answer wasn't words, but actions. Rolling her right wrist in the air, a small chest appeared in the palm of her hand. With a blank look still, he opened it and presented what was inside to Naylene.

The General's face was lit up, both from her own joy and a light pink light from inside the chest. Eyes wide, Naylene stared at the contents of the chest.

"How did you find this? Where!?"

"While on our travels, I came across a fortune-teller. Normally I do not believe in foolish things like that, but they mentioned a sea pirate and…this. I was hoping that this is what you've been searching for."

Unable to stand it any longer, Leon moved forward to get a look at the glowing object in the chest. It wasn't what he had been expecting.

In the chest sat a jagged Crystal, pink, the end seemingly broken off from another piece. Naylene reached out a hand, softly touching it. The look of relief on her face was replaced by joy as her finger grazed the crystal.

"What is it?" Leon asked her.

She smiled, not even looking away from the crystal. "It's the Talrux."

At that name, Leon remembered the conversation that he had held with Naylene nearly three years ago in that cell at Fynn.

 _He closed his eyes. "Two weeks. You've been here in Fynn for two weeks. You're the head General of Palamecia. Why are you still here personally?"_

 _"It seems you country folk aren't as dumb as I thought."_

 _"Country folk?" He repeated._

 _"Fynn is a country kingdom compared to the Empire," She explained. She then gave a sigh. "I'm searching for something. My search led me here. When we were ordered to lay siege to the kingdom, I stayed behind to search. I'm afraid that it's gotten me nowhere, though. I must leave for Palamecia tomorrow, abandoning the search." She gave another sigh and set the empty cup and cloth aside. "I thought I was close; it seems that I hoped for too much."_

 _Leon frowned. This woman...she didn't fit the description of a General. There was something off about her. "What were you searching for? Why would Fynn have it?"_

 _"It is said that it was given to a side Kingdom for protection years ago. It seems to have just vanished from the face of the earth completely." She studied him with a frown for a moment. "Perhaps you've heard of it. It's called a Talrux."_

 _The young man closed his eyes. "No, I've never heard of it before."_

 _"Is that so?" she pulled a frown. "Then I suppose there is nothing to be done." Standing to her feet, Naylene rolled her neck. "Oh well. It's back to square one, I guess."_

 _"If...if you leave, then what's going to happen to me?"_

 _She noted the quiver of fear in his voice. She gave him another of her pitying looks. "The kingdom will be left in the hands of a man named Borghen; he's the one that betrayed Fynn to us so the Emperor has left what's left in his hands. What he plans to do with you...I have no idea. I won't lie to you, though. He's not a very pleasant man." She turned for the door._

 _"Wait!" Leon called._

 _She turned back to him. "What is it? Something jog your memory?"_

 _"No," He shook his head. "I really don't know what you're talking about but...I can help you search for it."_

 _She was silent for a moment. "Why would you do that? Not only have I ripped apart your home, but you don't even know what I'm looking for. What help could you be?"_

 _Leon hung his head again. "I...I don't know, but I'd rather serve under you than rot away, tortured in this cell."_

 _Things were silent for a moment, as if she was actually considering his words. "Is that so...and why should I even consider doing so? What would keep you from trying to kill me?"_

 _"I doubt that I could. As you said, I'm merely a country folk. That and you're the youngest General in almost a Century in Palamecia. One does not carry that title without reason. An assassination attempt against you would be difficult, if it ever even happened and then it would only be a fool that doesn't want to live anymore."_

 _She lifted her head with a smile. "You know how to flatter, country boy; I'll give you that."_

So this is the Talrux; what she had been searching for. The only question now, was why. Why was she after this?

Naylene closed the chest and took it from Lilianna before throwing her arms around the younger woman. Leon heard the hard clink of the two different sets of armor hitting each other and gave a soft smile as Naylene kissed Lilianna's cheek, thanking her over and over again for finding the Talrux for her.

"I take it that your mission was a success."

At the deep voice, the trio turned and found Mateus had joined him, dressed in golden armor of his own, his hair done up in a strange array that made it appear to look like horns on his head. Naylene let go of Lilianna and pounced on the man instead, stealing a kiss. Mateus was caught off guard for a moment, Naylene normally so proper and courteous in public, but he waved it away and accepted her kiss happily.

Leon gave a small smile, not noticing that Lilianna watched him with a frown.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me just why you wanted this crystal so bad, are you?" the Emperor asked her, taking a seat on his throne.

Naylene, the chest already secured somewhere safe from her magic, shook her head with a broad smile glued to her face; like always. "It will serve its purpose in the future, My Lord."

~I just pray that it never comes to that~

As Mateus sat in his throne, the three armored units stood around him, serving as his only guards as they watched the tournament below. They didn't really care, carrying on with idle chatter here and there, until the final rounds. There was a team of four, last minute entries, apparently, that had cut through all their opponents like they were paper.

"That young man's attacks…they remind me of Ryod." Naylene commented. "Is he from Kashuan too?"

"I don't know," Lilianna told them. "But I do know that he was on the Dreadnaught. He's the one that was with Neil and Elayne."

Mateus glanced at the man to his left. "Is that so?"

Leon shifted uncomfortably. "Y-yeah." He then swallowed. "I mean, Yes, my Lord."

He felt himself sweating. He recognized Firion instantly, as well as Guy and Maria. If they were here…he felt worry for his family. Were…were they going to get hurt? He had nearly called out to Firion when he had seen him on the Dreadnaught. Had Lilianna not been there, he would have.

"Is that so." Mateus grinned cruelly.

"It appears they came to rescue the Princess after all," Naylene chuckled. "Such foolish, devout followers she has."

Firion and his companions had made it to the final round and stood in the ring, awaiting the final fight to start.

Mateus stared down at the group, a large smile upon his face. Beside him, Naylene mirrored the same look. Firion glared at them both.

"May you fight well this day!" Mateus called down.

The final foe was a Behemoth. Leon felt his stomach turn as he silently prayed for his family to stay safe; and the fourth member of their group.

"Definitely Ryod's tactics," Naylene commented, her hands folded behind her back. "Someone's been getting training."

Leon remembered seeing Elayne on the Dreadnaught. The woman had a crazed look upon her face as she demanded where Naylene was. He had been told by Lilianna the conflict between the two women, but he never really paid attention to it.

Perhaps he should have.

The match ended, Firion's team, the victors, and Mateus exchanged a look with Naylene. She gave an incline of her head and took a step to the side, giving him the room to do as he pleased.

"Nobly fought!" Mateus called down. "Now let us give you your just reward!"

Lilianna gave a silent sigh as she, Leon, and Naylene stood in a single line, facing the door that the group would be coming through. She almost felt sorry for the bastards.

Almost.

Mateus grinned at the group as they appeared before him. "Here is your reward. A reward most befitting of rebels!"

Before anyone could move, a magic seal of some sort appeared beneath their enemies' feet, sealing off all their movements as their hands were magically bound behind their backs.

Mateus went to speak again but was cut off by a woman in pink and purple.

"You!" Leila's eyes were trained on Lilianna with hatred. "Give it back to me!"

Lilianna stared at her for a moment before glancing away. "Do I know you?"

"Don't play with me, you vile witch!"

"A friend of yours, Lilianna?" Naylene asked with a smile.

"Never seen her before."

Leila let out a slew of curses and death threats at Lilianna, making Naylene laugh before she caught a pair of eyes staring at her intently. It was Firion.

"So, this is our merry leader, is it?" She tilted her head to look at him. "I'm a tad disappointed. I was hoping Ryod would come looking for me again like she had on the Dreadnaught."

"Elayne has more important things to do than chase a lunatic down," Firion spat, anger roaring through his veins. This was the woman that had caused Elayne all her pain. This is the one that had placed that wound in her side.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Naylene giggled. "I'm honestly surprised that she's still alive. The wound should have spread and devoured her by now. She's such a fighter; it's admirable."

"I agree," Mateus gave a smirk. "It's a shame we can't bring her to our side."

"She'd rather die than help you!" Maria growled, struggling against her binds.

"And she will, eventually," Naylene assured her. "Not even she can last forever."

"To think it actually worked," Lilianna sighed to herself, signaling the end of the conversation. "You're all more foolish than I believed."

The Dark Knight mirrored her sigh. "Hmph. Throw them in a cell."

As the group was led away by another set of guards, the three armored warriors turned to Mateus to await his next orders.

The Emperor sat proudly in his throne, his eyes closed and that smirk of his gracing his lips. "We're getting closer and closer to our goal," He commented. "Perhaps now is the time to take it to the next level."

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 13

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 **FYI, there's a lot of flashbacks in this so, just be warned.**

 ** _Chapter Thirteen_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ **The Stone if Iludia**_**_**_**

Had it not been for Paul showing up to save them from the cells of Palamecia, Firion and the others would have been stuck there until death. When they returned to Altair with Hilda, he had avoided Elayne for the first few days, not wanting to admit that she had been right. He had taken the others and left in the middle of the night to save the princess, despite what Elayne and the others had told him. He was…ashamed; embarrassed. Paul announced that Elayne had been the one that sent him to save them from the cells. Neil gave him a good scolding for it but Elayne, after nearly a month, had yet to appear before him again.

Every time he went to her little house, she was nowhere to be found. There were no more night trainings, she didn't show up for patrols. She didn't even train Gordon now, leaving that to Gordon. Niamh knew where the young woman was but refused to tell anyone. Neil and Gordon were the only ones that seemed to see her anymore and that was in secret.

Firion was beginning to get worried. Had her wounds gotten worse? Was she sick? Or was what Naylene said turning out to be true? The General of Palamecia had been impressed that the Royal Guard had lasted as long as she did with that cursed wound in her side. Was that finally taking its toll?

Not knowing was driving Firion crazy. Not seeing her was making it worse. He wanted to see her face, to apologize to her. He didn't understand it but not seeing her was making him very depressed. Some nights he couldn't even sleep. Several times he had taken walks at night and gone to her little home, hoping to find her there but there was always nothing. All her things were still there but she wasn't. Neil had found him a few times there, going on a sleepless walk himself, and the two would converse and even drink. Neil assured him that Elayne was fine, but he didn't believe him. He wouldn't believe it until he saw her for himself.

When they returned from Palamecia, Hilda and Gordon moved forward to take Fynn back from the Empire. Elayne hadn't been present for that either but the battle was still a success. However, something new was beginning to bother them. Minwu and Kylee had not yet returned; and neither had been heard from, either. Neil had been ordered to lead a party to check on them, Leila and Firion being the two he chose to go with him as Maria and Guy were given a break for the moment.

Sadly, things went…south while they sailed for the Mysidian Tower. No one had warned the trio about Leviathan, the sea beast that guarded the Tower, resulting in them being swallowed. In the end it all worked though, because they met up with others that had been swallowed by the Sea Beast, including a man named Ricard Highwind. Ricard was a Dragoon that was sent to find the Ultima Tome when Palamecia first poisoned his island, hoping that the Tome could save his people. Unfortunately, he had been in the belly of Leviathan for several years, resulting in him knowing nothing of the fate of his people.

Neil found it hard to break the news to him.

With Ricard's help, though, they were able to escape the Leviathan and the Dragoon decided to help them in their journey to defeat the Empire. His experience in battle turned out to be a great help, giving the trio great relief.

"We need to find Cid and his Airship again because I am tired of the sea!" Neil cried as they stepped into the Mysidian Tower.

"Oh, the sea isn't that bad!" Leila told him. "You're just not used to it, land-lover. All you need is a little more time and someone to show you how it's done."

"Oh? And are you offering?"

"I just might be."

Firion shook his head. Ever since Leila had joined them, her and Neil had been in a not-so-secret battle to see who could make the other blush. Leila lost most of the time but Firion had seen the pirate hold her own against the flirtatious Paladin. It was the most comical thing that Firion had ever seen and he found himself never tiring on it. It was…good to have something to drag his mind away from the bad feelings he was getting about everything that had been happening.

"Is the floor fucking lava!?"

Neil's cry on the moment they reached the next floor made Firion jump. He gave a sigh but had to admit that he did not like the idea of the floor before them being covered in lava. It had to be done with magic, there was no doubt about that, and there was a small passage for them the travel upon, but without a magic user with them to help further, this level of the tower was going to be a bit difficult.

If this floor was lava then he didn't want to think about what the other ones could turn out to be.

"Are you sure he's a Royal Guard?" Ricard asked the young man beside him.

Ricard was a tall man, covered head to foot in the dark blue and purple armor of the Dragoons, his helmet decorated with dragon wings. With fair skin and pale blue eyes, his hair was short and blond, hidden beneath his helmet.

Firion gave a chuckle. "It may not look like it, but he is. He's assigned to guard Prince Gordon of Kashuan. His personality is…flamboyant, to say the least. You'd probably like his partner, Elayne, more." It hurt to say her name, he just didn't know why. Maybe he was just missing her too much.

Ricard glanced at him. "She's…serious?"

"A by-the-books type. I've never seen anyone else take her job so seriously!"

The Dragoon gave him a smile. "Ah, smitten with her, are you? Is she your wife?"

Firion missed a step, nearly landing himself in the lava at the older man's words. "W-what are you talking about!?"

Neil always teased him about liking Elayne but for some reason, when this guy said it, he felt nervous, as if trying to hide something.

"So, she's not your wife, but you wish her to be," Ricard commented, taking the next step across the lava. Ahead of them, Neil and Leila were still bickering back and forth, leaving the duo to a private conversation.

"Stop saying that," Firion hissed at him. "She's a friend, nothing more."

"So your mouth speaks, but what does your heart say?" Ricard laughed at his blush. "You can hide it from others, but not from me. I know an infatuated man when I see one, seeming as how I've been there." He sighed, scratching what he could of his head through his helmet. "Take it from someone who's been in your shoes, kid. If you don't say anything, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Firion went silent. Was that why he was feeling these…weird things? Why he was upset because he hadn't seen her in so long? Depressed because he had let her down? Why thinking about her loving Scott hurt so much?

"Even…even if I do, it's not meant to be," He found himself speaking slowly. "Her heart…"

"She loves another?"

"Kind of…at least, she did…"

Ricard raised a brow. "Tell me. Perhaps I can be of some help."

Firion felt guilty about revealing all these things about Elayne with permission but once he started, he just couldn't stop. He told the Dragoon everything. About how they first met; technically their second since she was the only reason that they even made it out of Fynn that horrid night in the first place.

 _"If Naylene had still been here then you would have died," Elayne told him. "She would have been able to see what you were in a moment. And if not her, then that Dark Knight she's always with other that other woman..." Elayne closed her eyes. "I understand you wanting to find your friend, and the pain you must feel over watching this done to your home, but you're still young. You shouldn't try to get involved in war any more than you should."_

 _"It might be true that we're not trained, but Neil has already agreed to help us when we return. We want to take our own revenge against Palamecia. We want to help the Rebels!" Maria told her._

 _Elayne shook her head. "You can't just pick up a sword and expect to save the world. You wouldn't last once moment against Palamecia's top soldiers. It'll take years to train you enough to do so, and it's a small chance you'd even be able to after that. When we return to the Rebel Base it would be best for you to just forget any thoughts of fighting."_

 _Firion frowned at her. "I won't run; not from this. I'll prove that I can do something for the Rebellion. I'll prove it to the princess; and to you."_

Elayne had been ruthless, thinking that they were just a waste of time. It made him more defiant in wanting to prove to her otherwise. Years later, now he understood her reasonings and was thankful for them. They made him work harder.

 _"It was a foolish thing for you three to disappear after I told you not to, but you infiltrated Fynn and returned to tell the tale. You've prove yourselves quite capable." Hilda told the trio. "It would seem I underestimated your strength. I would have you lend that strength to our cause."_

 _"I have to object." Elayne announced aloud. She had opened her eyes again, staring at the princess. "What happened was just pure luck. When thrown into a true battle then I have no doubt that these children will buckle and fall. Why send them to their deaths?"_

 _"Are we all not headed for our deaths?" Hilda replied._

 _Elayne twisted her lips into a cruel smirk. "If you are so willing to ask that then perhaps you are not fit to lead the rebels after all."_

 _"You go too far," Kylee told the other woman. The Black Mage couldn't help but agree with the other woman but that wasn't something that she was going to voice out loud. Her husband, on the other hand, seemed to have different thoughts._

 _"Perhaps not," Minwu defended Elayne, eyes closed. "While it is true that her words are harsh, the Rebels need a leader that will not give in to Palamecia. One that will stand strong and lead us through this ill fate we have been dealt."_

 _Everything was silent for a moment before Hilda gave a nod. "I apologize, to all of you. And you, Elayne. You, who have done so much already, faced so much, stayed with Scott until the end. I give you my thanks for that...and I ask that you...you lend me some of your strength to see the rest of us through this all."_

 _"Scott asked that I help you, and so I shall keep to my word as long as Gordon is not placed in harm's way," Elayne blinked. "As long as Gordon wishes to remain here and help then that is where I shall be." She turned to leave but her eyes landed on Firion and the others again, making her pause. "If you are to be serious of recruiting pups into the Rebel army then I suggest you find those better skilled. All dogs can bark but most only do so for show."_

 _"What was that?" Firion growled as Guy looked hurt and Maria hung her head. "We can hold our own, just like you saw."_

 _"What I saw was a woman that hit a target once out of three shots, a man that was too afraid to attack with the axe in his hands, and another that ran head first into the first sign of danger," Elayne told him coldly. "Had my men not been there then you would be dead in that forest. To stand in an army you have to be able to help others, to attack in a form and have faith that your comrades have your back. These battles are not the games you played as a child."_

 _"We know that," Maria rubbed her arm, head still down. "We don't see it as a game, either. We just want to help; I want to find my brother."_

 _"The man outside, Neil, said that he would train us if we brought you back," Firion informed. "Though it's true that we're not soldiers like you and your men, that doesn't mean we can't learn to be. We know enough to keep ourselves alive; we can learn everything else along the way."_

 _"Along the way?" Elayne scoffed. She went to walk out of the room but turned back to Hilda. "Until I am needed, I'll be with the Prince. Please, Princess, reconsider before things take a turn for the worst."_

Her words were carved into his mind, the urge to prove to her growing stronger and stronger as the more time he spent around her expanded. He was going to prove to her that he could be someone she could count on.

But soon his desire turned to one of worry.

 _"Fight me."_

 _Elayne turned to look at Firion. His face was straight; serious. "You think you can do better?"_

 _"Fight me and I'll show you."_

 _The woman was still for a moment. When she ran into Firion in Fynn, he and this Leon they were looking for were fighting off some of the Hellions that the Emperor had summoned from Hell. Though Firion had just knocked them back with knives, it took a lot of strength to do so with just a thrown knife._

 _"Then pick up a sword. And keep those knives of your in your sleeves. Though it would be a good idea to have them in an actual battle, I would prefer not to get scratched; if you could even do that."_

 _Firion kept a straight face as he took a blade that Neil held out to him and took a stance, both hands on the blade._

 _Elayne took a breath before lifting her rapier hilt to her forehead before lunging forward in another breath. Firion blocked the first attack and went to attack but the woman's hand was fast. Her left hand was tucked behind her back as her right hand moved the blade like lightning. He wanted to watch her footwork as well, to see how she took her steps as she thrust and slashed but his hand to keep all his attention on her blade. He gave a hiss as she twirled her hand and the blade went flying from his hands and the tip of her weapon was placed at the center of his chest._

 _"Come on, boy," Elayne backed away from him, allowing him to pick his sword back up. "This time, think about what you're going to do, not just flail your blade. You gotta-" Her words were replaced by a hiss. She had switched her rapier to her left arm, forgetting about the wound she held on her left side._

 _Her student noticed her pain; and the blood he could see beginning to seep through her shirt._

 _"You're wounded." Firion lowered his blade, looking at the woman in pity._

 _Elayne gave a roar, ignoring the pain, and lunged forward, disarming the teen and knocking him to the ground, planting a boot on his chest._

 _"Worry not about your opponent; not in war. Any thoughts of pity and forgiveness will come back to stab you in the future, near or far."_

 _Firion stared back up at her, his face unwavering. "Let me treat it for you. You can't teach while hurt."_

 _"I'll be fine," Removing her foot, she stepped back, careful not to wince until she turned her back to the young man. She had to restrain herself from lifting her hand and holding her left side. The wound that Naylene had left in her, it refused to heal, just like the wound Scott had received in his stomach had. She was led to believe that Naylene's sword was cursed. Both she and the Emperor were said to wield magic and with the Emperor summoning up these creatures from Hell..._

 _She turned back to the younger man. "Again."_

 _"I refuse."_

 _She blinked. "What?"_

 _Firion locked eyes with her. "I said I refuse. You're wounded. I won't fight you while you're in this condition. You're bleeding, as you have to have noticed."_

 _"It was in this condition that I was able to knock you flat," Elayne retorted. "If bleeding bothers you-"_

 _"I know that," The young man nodded. "And that adds more reason as to why I won't fight you like this. It'll give me time to train with the other soldiers so that when we do fight again then I won't feel so badly about knocking you to the ground instead."_

 _Elayne couldn't help but give a small smirk as Neil began to laugh behind her._

 _"You got balls, kid," The Paladin guffawed. "I like that. It's a shame you aren't from Kashuan. I would have loved having you in training instead of this stiff."_

 _Elayne shot the other man a look. "Is this the same stiff that's saved your neck multitudes of times?" As Neil fell silent, she turned back to Firion. "Fine. Train to your heart's content. The result will be the same."_

 _Firion gave a confident smile. "We'll see."_

And he hadn't tried to fight her since. He trained with her, yes, but he was always worried about that wound in her side. Worried enough to go behind her back and demand that she not be allowed to go on missions because of it.

 _"Got it," Neil gave Minwu a small salute goodbye. "I'll gather the others and supplies and meet you at the gate in an hour."_

 _The White Mage nodded. "I shall be there."_

 _Neil left the room, not even bothering to stop in his stride when he found someone waiting outside for him. "Eavesdropping isn't nice, you know."_

 _Firion dropped into step beside him, barely able to contain his excitement. He and the others were being sent on a mission; finally! Elayne had forbidden them to even go on rounds with the other soldiers until a month ago. To get this... "I couldn't help it; I was curious."_

 _"Hmm." Neil blinked, almost pausing for a moment. "Was it you?"_

 _Neil's question made Firion glance at the older man. "Was what me?"_

 _"The one that convinced Gordon to make Elayne take a break?"_

 _Firion averted his gaze. "I don't want her hurting herself. Maybe with her taking a rest then the wound will start to finally heal. I...I don't want to challenge her again until she's healed."_

 _Neil gave the kid an approving smile. "With a wound like that...hopefully that will happen, though I doubt it. I'm afraid that the only one that knows how to heal it would be the one that gave it."_

 _"Then I just need to find the culprit and take the information from them."_

 _"Hold your horses there, kid; one step at a time. You just got your first release on a mission. Let's try leaving taking on Naylene until the future, hmm?"_

When he returned from that mission, he had been expecting an enraged woman waiting for him, instead he found something else. He found a smiling woman enjoying her time off, painting in the small home she had claimed as her own away from the others. He had found a rose.

 _"I take it the mission went well," Her face was still spread in a smile. "Congratulations. You've adapted better than I thought you would; and a lot more than your two friends."_

 _"Guy and Maria did their part as well," Firion told her, trying to keep his eyes on her face. Seeing her act like this, like a whole other person, it was strange._

 _"Yes, but you're a natural. Neil kept comparing your advancements to my own when I was younger. I'm starting to admit that he may be right. You would have made a fine candidate for the royal Guard." She moved past him and around the side of the building. He followed her, trying to ignore the pride he felt in his chest. This was how she talked to Gordon; complimenting his abilities and strength. To be told that…it made his heart sing._

 _He followed her around the building and found that vines had begun to grow up the wooden fence placed against it; they were roses._

 _"Wild roses," Elayne smiled softly, running her hand across the soft petals. "Just how beautiful would the world be if these were everywhere?"_

 _Firion stared at her. "Have you been drinking?_

 _Elayne gave a laugh; it sounded like soft, chiming bells to him. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm off duty today, taking that break that Gordon and you both so wanted me to take."_

 _He glanced away. "So…you found out it was me, did you?"_

 _"Gordon can't keep secrets very well; at least not from me. His brother couldn't, either." At the mention of the dead prince, Firion could hear a tone shift in her voice._ _"Roses are my favorite flower," She then proceeded to tell him. "Especially the wild ones. Scott claimed that he had made the rebellion's symbol the wild rose because he knew that I would be the one that would lead them to victory in the end. Such foolish words, don't you agree?"_

 _This was the other side that Neil had been talking about. Neil had claimed that Elayne was a different person before Scott's death. There was, clearly, what he had been talking about._

 _"What makes them foolish?" He found himself asking. "Of anyone that is here in the rebellion, you're the most qualified. Neil is good as well, but you're a leader while Neil doesn't take charge."_

 _"Yes, but how can I lead them when I failed at the one task that meant the most to me? I-" Her body gave a jerk and she immediately crouched over, forgetting everything as a groan left her mouth. Her hands clutched at her left side, dragging Firion's attention there. The once, white shirt was now soiled with a black substance. It looked like her blood was murky, telling the young man that despite resting, her wound that Naylene had graciously left her had yet to heal at all._

 _"Elayne," He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder, but she ripped away from him._

 _"Don't touch me!"_

 _Firion tried to grab her again but she pulled away. "Elayne, you're hurt! Bad! We have to do something before you die from it!"_

 _"If Minwu can't heal it, then only Naylene can and I refuse to ask for anything from Scott's murderer!" She leaned against the building, holding her side as the black sludge just oozed from between her fingers. Her breaths were heavy and sweat had instantly appeared on her face. The pain that she was feeling…it had to be immense._

 _"You're going to end up killing yourself."_

 _"I won't die," Elayne spoke through clenched teeth. "Not yet. Not until I get revenge for Scott. Only then…only then can I follow him."_

 _Firion stared at her in silence, so many questions rushing through his mind. She was forcing herself through all this suffering because of Scott. Why would she-_

 _Neil's words during that day of training came back to him._

 _"Because, Kid, I love my kingdom, yes, but I'm not **in love** with it, understand?"_

 _The realization finally hit him._

 _"You loved him."_

 _From the look she gave him, he knew it was true._

 _"So what if I did? I knew that I could never have what I wanted but my heart wouldn't listen. Scott…I was his personal guard, yes, but he treated me as something more than that. Scott treated me as a woman first."_

 _Firion closed his eyes, taking in her words. Neil had told then that he and Elayne were trained since near birth to be the perfect warrior. She was trained to have no feelings to interfere with her missions and yet Scott had changed that by just treating her as what she truly was._

 _"Naylene killed the King right in front of Scott. He made a foolish choice and attacked her. I wasn't fast enough; it's my fault that he died."_

 _"I understand," Firion spoke again after a few moments of silence. "I understand your reason and your urge, but you need help. Let me be the one that helps you."_

 _She glanced at him, her seafoam eyes back to their natural sharpness, as if assessing his words carefully. "And just what would you get out of that?"_

 _"Train me, and I mean like a royal guard. Teach me everything you know. Fynn was my home; my brother could be dead because of the Empire. It's not a one-sided fight. I want my revenge just like you do. You could go far on your own, but you'll need help. I'll make sure that you and Naylene have your final battle."_

 _Things were silent, Elayne just staring at Firion as if trying to search for the answer. She finally gave in with a sigh. "It's one way to leave behind my legacy, I suppose. It's the only way it'll happen."_

 _"Your legacy?" He repeated._

 _"You don't think I'm just all swords, do you?" She gave a grin, straightening up from the wall; she still clutched her side. "Rest well, Firion. Tomorrow your training only gets worse."_

 _He smiled. "As long as it doesn't hurt you worse, I'll take all that I can from you."_

 _She left him with a smile. "I hope you can keep that enthusiasm."_

 _As she entered the small building again, Firion couldn't help but smile himself._

 _That had been the first time Elayne had said his name._

Hearing her say his name made him happier than it should have. At first, he had believed it was because he had been upgraded from 'fool' or 'idiot', but he had slowly come to accept that he liked her saying his name. It wasn't just that. He liked the sound of her voice, anything that came from her. Whether it was harsh or kind.

 _"I want you to rest," He told her softly. "Naylene's wound didn't affect you too much this time, but that doesn't mean you're safe just yet."_

 _"You sound like a doting father," She teased him. "It's sweet but you need not worry about me."_

 _"I don't mind worrying."_

 _The words had left his mouth before he could thing about it and he silently cursed at himself, adverting his gaze from her. He knew that she was still wearing that teasing smile on her face and he was afraid that if he continued to look at it, he would just embarrass himself even more._

 _Silence passed between them before Elayne decided to speak again._

 _"I came to wish you luck and safety on this next mission; and also, to give you this."_

 _Firion raised his eyes back to her, realizing for the first time that the older woman had been holding a sword the entire time._

 _She held the said sword out to him. "I want you to take it with you."_

 _Firion stared at the blade in shock. This was a Shamshir; it was a blade that he had seen several times in that small home she had claimed as her own. Apparently, it had been given to Elayne by Prince Scott when she was given her title as his Royal Guard; she never used it in battle. It was a precious object to her. For her to even consider giving him this…_

 _"Why give me this?"_

 _"Because it feels right." She answered him._

 _He stared at her before shaking his head. "I can't take this. I-"_

 _His voice was caught when Elayne had grasped his hands, placing the handle of the blade in them by force. The warmth from her hands made a pleasant feeling pass through him, lingering here even after she pulled back._

 _"If I cannot be with you to protect you, allow this blade to do so in my place." She gave him a smile. "Use it to protect those important to you. Succeed…succeed where I have failed."_

 _He heard her strangled voice as she tried not to cry. Firion knew instantly that she was thinking about how Scott had died again; she felt more guilt than she let others realize. He hated that she felt this way; it angered him._

 _Before he realized it, Firion had pulled the woman into his arms, his grip tight like being bound by rope._

 _"I'll come back; I promise."_

 _She was silent for a moment, just allowing him to hold her. She was half in shock, half in joy. Never before have she been embraced like this. Never before had she…_

 _"I know you will," Elayne told him. "If I didn't have faith on you, I wouldn't have agreed to pass my teachings to you."_

 _At her words, Firion felt something break; a pain in his chest. Her words made him remember that he was just her student, that she was in love with Prince Scott still._

 _That she was dying._

 _Reluctantly, Firion pulled back and stared into her face. "How is your wound?"_

 _She absentmindedly raised a hand to her side. "It…hasn't been acting up since we retrieved the Sun Fire. It still stings but none of that black substance has been oozing out again. When Kylee and Minwu go to Mysidia, she believes she can find something to help heal it. She's a stubborn woman. Left me in charge of Niamh while she and Minwu are gone."_

 _The young man couldn't help but give a laugh. "You'd be a great mother."_

 _Elayne smile. "I'm glad you think so."_

 _Again, Neil had been right. There were two sides to Elayne Ryod. One was a molded soldier, fierce and cold and tactful, determined to do anything and everything she could to protect those she served. The other was a young woman that loved to paint and garden, one who laughed without a care in the world, her voice and caring heart reaching miles into another's soul._

 _Firion couldn't decide which one he was falling for more._

And then when he returned from Deist and found her wounded from the fake princess…he let his anger get ahold of him and he ended up calling her, practically, a coward. He ahd regretted it almost instantly afterwards.

 _"Elayne has been hurt," Gordon announced to them. He hadn't wasted any time. The moment he saw Neil enter the room he had dropped whatever he had been doing and scurried over to him, a look of guilt on his face._

 _"What do you mean she's been hurt?" Neil demanded. "Did she go out on patrol or something? Is it that wound in her side still?"_

 _"No, it has nothing to do with the wound," Gordon answered her. "It was my fault. She was protecting me and-"_

 _Firion took a step closer. "What…happened?"_

 _Gordon stared at him for a moment before giving a sigh. "It appears that the Hilda we rescued from the Dreadnaught was an imposter. A Lamia Queen in disguise. Elayne was wounded in saving me. Adding these new wounds in with the unhealing one…she…I fear the worst."_

 _"I'm not dead yet, you know."_

 _They all turned to see Elayne walk into the chambers. Well, stumble was more of the appropriate word. The woman had a bandage wrapped around her head and even more could be seen poking out of her clothes. Instead of her normal attire, both armor and painting clothes, she was dressed in brown robes as if she had just gotten out of bed. There was a limp in her left step but the grin on her face would have made you believe nothing was even wrong._

 _"You sure as hell look like it." Neil pulled out a nearby chair for her and she took it without an argument, trying not to let out a sigh of relief._

 _Firion knelt before her instantly, not asking permission before he began to inspect her left leg and other wounds. The ankle was swollen, but not broken. Sprained, perhaps._

 _"You shouldn't be walking on this," He informed her. "You could make it worse."_

 _Elayne gave him a smile. "Well, since your back I'll just have you carry me everywhere now, won't I?"_

 _Neil blinked, watching as the two of them conversed back and forth. That was something that he had not been expecting. Was…Elayne feeling okay? Better question, was this really Elayne to begin with? Was she another Lamia Queen? There's no way the Elayne that he knew would let Firion touch her like that. She would have kicked him in the face, not flirted._

 _"How did you know that Hilda was fake?" Neil asked, trying to bring conversation to the room._

 _"She seduced Gordon," Elayne answered simply, ignoring the feeling in her stomach as Firion continued to inspect her ankle. "The real Hilda would not be trying to sleep with Scott's brother; especially at a time like this."_

 _"What, were you in the room with them?"_

 _"We were outside," Gordon answered. "Hilda had said that she wanted to see the lake and, well, Elayne was there with Niamh when it happened."_

 _Neil felt his face pale at the mention of Minwu and Kylee's daughter. "Is Niamh all right?"_

 _"The child is fine. Takes after her father; healed Gordon up good."_

 _"Then why didn't you get healed?" Firion asked her. "These wounds would be gone and your ankle healed."_

 _"It's this," She lifted her hand to the wound on her left. "It's apparently not only refusing to heal itself but it's making my other wounds refuse it as well. I've no choice but to heal normally."_

 _"We tried healing her," Gordon told them. "But apparently the pain is immense. A few were healed but she couldn't handle anymore. With her father gone, Niamh is the only one capable of using his tomes to heal. Elayne made her stop. The pain she was putting her in…Elayne didn't want Niamh to witness it anymore."_

 _Elayne gave a frown but kept her mouth shut as Firion stood up. He locked eyes with her. "You need to finish healing yourself."_

 _"We can worry about that later," She motioned towards the other chairs and the three sat down. "What happened in Deist?"_

 _Firion explained everything that they had done, even admitting that they had taken a few weeks longer to return to try and help the ruined people. He feared her growing angry, but he couldn't keep that from her. Instead, he found her pleased and felt proud as she praised him._

 _"What about here?" Neil asked. "Any news on the Empire?"_

 _"Sort of," Gordon sighed. "Just a few days ago we received news that a tournament is being held in Palamecia and Princess Hilda is the prize. We've been thinking of how to rescue her."_

 _"You've been thinking of how to rescue her," Elayne corrected him. "I told you that's it's a trap."_

 _"What makes you say that?" Firion asked her._

 _"Mateus is smart. He's captured the leader of the Rebellion. Using her as bait is a sure way to get warriors to come out and try to win her back. Running to the Tournament blindly would be a foolish idea."_

 _"But if we don't save her, Gods only know what will happen to her." Neil sighed, rubbing his temples._

 _"We have to save her," Firion told them firmly. "We can't just leave her there."_

 _"It's a trap," Elayne told them again. "They're luring you right out into the open. You're playing right into their hands!"_

 _"If you're afraid, then stay here," Firion told her. "I'll save the Princess without you."_

 _The room grew silent and Elayne just smiled at the man before her. Neil swore he could feel the ice radiating off of her._

 _"I am not a Knight of Fynn. My loyalty lies with the family of Kashuan and I refuse to do anything that will place the last heir of my kingdom in danger."_

 _Firion's eyes narrowed a bit and opened his mouth to speak again but Neil stepped in before he could._

 _"Gordon is my responsibility," Neil told her softly. "Let me take care of him. You, on the other hand, need more help than I can give. The only thing you need to worry about right now is healing yourself. I won't leave Gordon's side nor will I let him leave Altair to try and save Hilda, all right?"_

 _Gordon gave a sigh as Elayne nodded, her shoulders dropping as if in exhaustion. Apparently the two of them had been arguing about it for a while now._

 _"I'll take Maria, Guy, and Leila with me," Firion announced. "We can save Hilda. The Emperor nor Naylene know our faces so we can easily slip into the tournament."_

 _"So, you want us to let the four of you head into the Heart of Palamecia alone and keep our fingers crossed?" Neil cried out. "How do you even think we would consider that?"_

 _"To be honest, I'm not really asking for your permission," Firion told him. "I'm going to save the princess, with or without your help."_

 _"Kid, I understand you wanting to save her, but we gotta think this through. Like Elayne said, this is most definitely a trap. We have to be smart."_

 _Firion gave an exasperated sigh before turning away._

This woman had done so much, not just for him but the entire rebellion. For him to get angry at her like that…he had no right. It felt like it had been so long ago; he hadn't seen her since. Was she…hiding from him? He didn't know if he feared that or her being sick worse.

No, Elayne wasn't a woman to hide. There had to be something wrong…he had to find out what.

"Ooh, boy ho boy," Ricard began to chuckle. Firion's explanation had lasted many of the floors in the Tower. They kept behind Neil and Leila, the duo having their own conversations, pleased to have their privacy. "You've got it bad, my friend."

Firion raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You've never really interacted with women before this, did you?"

"Not outside my sister, no."

"You're in love; and hard. And I can't say for sure since I don't know the Lady, but though she may have been in love with Scott, there is something else there, too. A lady, warrior or not, wouldn't just let you touch her ankles, you hear?"

Firion blushed, remembering that; and her words. "You…you don't say."

Ricard laughed at his young friend. "She's hurt by the death of the Prince, that is something that can never change, but from the way she's changed when around you, you've been helping her heal, even if she doesn't realize it." He then paused. "No, I take that back. I'm pretty sure she realizes it, she just wishes to refuse it. Or, perhaps, she's afraid."

"What could she possibly be afraid of?"

"You claim she has an unhealable wound from the General of Palamecia, correct? If left unchecked, or pushed too hard, she could kill herself. Perhaps she's afraid of admitting her feelings just to die on you like Scott did to her. How many years has it been?"

Firion blinked, all this information, all the possibilities sinking into his head. "Nearly five."

"Then I've no doubt that's what she's afraid of. She sounds like a strong woman, yes, but a foolish one to try and carry all this on her own. She claims to want to die after getting revenge upon Palamecia, but in all reality it's a ruse to try and push you away. At least, that's what I think." Ricard took a breath. "A strong woman, indeed. I'd very much like to meet her."

Firion gave him a soft smile. "When we return, I'll make sure you do."

~There's things I need to say to her…I doubt they can wait anymore.~

The duo they were looking for were on the top floor of the Mysidian Tower. The two seemed to be in a heated argument that instantly came to a stop at their arrival, though Kylee's livid glare at her husband had yet to defuse.

"I've been waiting for you, Firion." Minwu greeted them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Neil asked.

Kylee crossed her arms. "I have no idea. Minwu said we had to wait for you guys to get here. You took your sweet time."

"Hey, we were captured by the Emperor, okay? Our excuse is way better than yours is."

"Captured?" Both Kylee and Minwu repeated in shock and demanded to know just what had happened.

Neil took the lead and explained everything that happened; especially how their daughter healed Gordon and Elayne.

"Speaking of Elayne, have you found anything that can heal her wound?" Firion asked, stepping forward.

Kylee gave a sigh, looking disheartened. "I'm afraid it's not good news. As we feared, Naylene's blade is cursed. She has gone beyond the deepest boundaries of black magic and seemingly created one of her own. How Elayne is even alive…it should be impossible, unless Naylene is the one keeping her alive, waiting for the other woman to play with her; making her suffer." She shook her head. "This magic is beyond any of us, even here in Mysidia. They claim that the only hope Elayne has is through Naylene removing it herself, or the powers of the Talrux."

"The Talrux?" Leila repeated, her voice sharp. "What does that how to do with any of this?"

"What is the Talrux?" Neil asked.

"It is said to be the heart of the Goddess," Ricard's voice was the one to answer, the deep tone echoing around the white room. "When the Goddess first descended upon the world, her heart was captured by a man, the first Emperor of Palamecia. But the Emperor rejected her feelings, being in love with another maiden and with children. In anger, the Goddess placed a curse upon the Bloodline."

"What kind of curse?" Firion asked.

"It's not stated, the tome had pages ripped out of it so the rest is lost. Gods only know where they are."

"So…if the Empire is cursed, could that be why Mateus is able to summon Hellions? Perhaps this all comes full circle."

Leila gave a sigh. "It is said that Palamecia's Emperors are cursed with demonic influences that corrupt them. The Goddess fell from grace due to her longing after a human man and now resides in hell. The Talrux is only a piece of her heart. It was broken from the Stone of Iludia centuries ago."

"Stone of Iludia?" Kylee raised a brow.

"It is a stone that sits engraved into the Throne of Palamecia," Minwu was the one to answer. "That large, pink crystal is a symbol of the Emperor."

Firion closed his eyes, trying to remember the crystal from the Coliseum but failed. It hadn't been there. Perhaps they meant the throne in the castle, not there.

"So…this whole time, Mateus has been being controlled by some chick from Hell?" Neil demanded. "All because his ancestor wouldn't bang her?"

"Worse has been done for less," Ricard told him. He glanced at the pirate beside him. "How do you know about this?"

Leila avoided looking at them all. "My…grandmother was from Mysidia. When the Talrux was broken from Iludia, it was brought to Mysidia and placed in my family's protection. It is said that if the stone was made complete again, then everything would fall to ruin. I…I was careless." She hung her head. "That woman that works with Naylene, Lilianna, she caught me and took the Talrux from me. She knew exactly what she was looking for; the Empire has both the Stone and the Talrux now. We…we're all in grave danger more now than ever."

Neil looked at her. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"Hell has not rained down on the world yet, so I'm hopeful that none of them know what to do with it. I want to retrieve the Talrux before they can."

"If all this is true," Firion began. "Then what you and Elayne said before makes sense."

Everyone looked at him and he continued. "You claimed that Mateus was a kind man, just man. For him to just change and attack, it all makes sense. And with Naylene being in love with him, she'd do anything he wanted her to. Maybe she's trying to save him."

"Or maybe she's in on the whole thing and it trying to raise hell on earth. They've gotten pretty far so far so I say we stop them before they can do worse!" Neil looked at Minwu. "Why were you waiting?"

Minwu closed his eyes and turned to the large doors that stood behind him.

"We managed to reach the seal but the magic binding it appears to be extremely strong. I will concentrate every bit of power I have on the door. If it's enough, the seal should shatter."

"And you waited because…"

"There is a monster behind the doors. With my strength gone, it would leave Kylee to face it alone; I didn't want that."

Neil nodded. "I can understand that. You should have sent word, though."

"I told him I could handle it, but he was being stubborn," The redhead growled, crossing her arms.

"Please, go and get some rest," Minwu told his wife. "We should return to Altair as fast as possible after this."

"By getting rest, you mean get the ship ready, right?" Kylee frowned before waving her hand with a sigh. "Fine, fine, I got it."

"Leila, go with her, will you?" Neil asked the pirate beside him. "Let the men handle this one, okay?"

"You owe me," She told him.

"Of course."

Everything stayed silent until the women had left and neil turned his eyes back to Minwu, a frown upon his face.

"That is a cowardly thing you just did, Minwu."

The White Sage closed his eyes. "I know it is."

Firion opened his mouth to ask what he meant when Minwu moved towards the large doors.

"When this opens, grab the Tome and return to Altair. Kylee will be able to use it; if she forces herself to."

"With what's about to happen, I have no doubt that she will." Neil crossed his arms. "Are you sure that you want to do this? We can find another way."

"If what has been found about the Talrux and the Stone of Iludia is true, then we have no time for that," A bright light began to glow around Minwu. "There is no time."

Firion watched as the bright light shot from Minwu's body, destroying the doors before him. The longer the beam was though, the more Minwu's body became transparent. He watched in confused horror as the large doors disappeared; just like the other man's body.

"What…what just happened?"

"By using all his power, he killed himself," The Dragoon announced. "He sent his wife away, so she wouldn't fight it; and so she wouldn't see it."

"Why? Why would he do this?"

"It's like he said," Neil sighed. "With the Talrux in the Empire's hands now, there's not much time left." He took a step towards the room. "Leave Kylee to me."

After retrieving the tome, the trio left the tower and boarded the ship that Leila and Kylee were waiting for them one. At the sight of just the three men, a frown spread across her face. It was then that the three of them knew Kylee had an idea just what her husband had been planning.

"So…he was hiding something from me after all, wasn't he?"

"You knew?" Firion asked her.

"I knew something was up, but I didn't know what. That bastard…" She shook her head. "He knew that I would have stopped him."

Neil moved towards her. "I'm sorry, Kylee. If there were any other way, I would have stopped him, but with the Empire the way it is…"

"After this is over, I will be sure to make your life a living hell." The woman growled, turning from the group and heading below deck.

Firion exchanged a look with Ricard before watching the Tower begin to shrink as they sailed away.

Hopefully this tome would be able to fix everything.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter 14

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 ** _Chapter Fourteen_**

 ** _Calm Before the Storm_**

 **"Do I really have to go?** Why can't I stay here with you?"

"Because it's too dangerous for you. You promised me that you wouldn't argue; please keep it."

"But it's not fair! I'm always left behind!"

"You're not being left behind. You're being taken somewhere safe. Now, please-"

"But-"

"Aloysius, listen to your Mother."

The child let his head hang in defeat. "Yes, Father."

Naylene gave the child before her an affectionate look. "It's just too dangerous right now, dear."

"I know, I just hate it when I have to be away from you; Father does too. Just the other night he could do nothing but worry about you!"

Naylene giggled as Mateus cleared his throat.

Alyosius was soon to turn four. It seemed to be so long ago that she had given birth to him, but time seemed to have flown by as their conquest happened. Though young, he clearly took after his father in smarts. The child was already reading books much too advanced for a child his age.

Alyosius was the spitting image of his father, save for his eyes. The deep blue he held were those of his mother.

"Where are we going this time?" Aloysius asked, watching as his mother continued to pack a bag for him.

"That is Lilianna's choice," Naylene answered him. "As soon as our guests are gone, I'll come and get you."

"What about my studies?"

"You're only three," Mateus told his son. "You needn't worry about that quite yet."

"But the faster I learn, the faster I'll be able to help you, Father. You need all the help you can get."

Mateus frowned at his son as his Mother laughed. "Is that so. And just who says that?"

"Practically everyone, of course. Even Sir Reginald was talking about you ending up…in Hell? Said you needed all the help you could get."

"He did now, did he? And where is Reginald now?"

"Aunt Lilianna was standing close by. She had some guards…take him somewhere; said she would deal with him later before taking over my lesson. Father, what is Hell?"

Mateus stared at his son before leaning over and ruffling his hair with a smile. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Yes, Father."

"Come," Naylene scooped the child up in her arms. "To bed with you. You'll be leaving at dawn, so you'll need your rest."

"Father," Aloysius called over to the door as the lights were cut off. "Take care of Mother, won't you? And yourself?"

Mateus chuckled as he turned to leave the room. "Always."

Naylene giggled to herself as the duo moved down the hall. "I'll ask Lilianna what happened to Reginald before they leave."

"Don't bother," Mateus told her, stepping beside her lightly. "Let him rot."

"If you insist."

Aloysius was being taken from the castle by Lilianna and Leon the next morning. Mateus had created a force that was now known as the Cyclone, a fortress inside of it, and it had so far, successfully destroyed Altair, Gatrea, Paloom, and Poft. They knew, from the spy that had settled into the Rebellion, that Hilda was about to send her men to retaliate. Neither of them wanted to take the chance of their son being hurt, or even used again them, and so they were sending him away from the fortress.

"Are you expecting Ryod to show up this time?"

"I'm counting on it." Naylene answered.

Mateus gave a smile as they paused outside the door of the room they shared. He could hardly believe that it had been nearly five years since his plans were set into motion. He was almost there, ready to complete his dream. The Rebellion was the last stone in his path. After he kicked them out of his way, the world would be his.

Theirs.

"I cannot express my gratitude to you, after all this time." Mateus found himself speaking before he could stop himself. "No one else would have stood beside me like you did. Thank you."

Naylene stared up at him for a moment, a frown on her face. "Are you…worried?"

He blinked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because it feels like you're trying to say goodbye to me right now."

A frown graced his own face. "If that were the case, I'd be sending you off with Aloysius in the morning." He watched as her face relaxed and he leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "This will be over with soon, and when it is, you'll be the happiest woman on this planet."

Naylene smiled, pressing her forehead to his chest. "I already am."

 ** _~When you tell me that I'm such a wreck_**

 ** _It isn't easy cleaning up your mess_**

 ** _It's like I've got a rope around my neck_**

 ** _She says it won't hurt~_**

 **The screams echoed around the halls, freezing everyone in their steps.** Only a select few knew the reason behind them but for those who didn't, fear and confusion shown on their face, save for one man.

Firion had been with Ricard in the library at Fynn, the castle now the Rebels base. The two of them had grown quite friendly with the other and were searching for anything about the Stone of Iludia but so far, they had come up short. There wasn't even anything about the Goddess or the curse placed on Palamecia, making them wonder if the legend was even true.

They were resting before going off to confront the Emperor and his Cyclone. It had destroyed over four cities since its creation and was making its way towards Fynn at an alarming rate right now. They had learned that the Wyvern Egg they had saved in Deist had hatched and now could carry them into the Cyclone and to the fortress inside where they planned on taking care of the Emperor once and for all.

Firion and Ricard were going, as was Neil and Kylee. Leila was trying to convince Neil to let her go right now while Maria and Guy were told to stay behind. Maria put up a struggle about it but Firion had talked her down.

He had been hoping to see Elayne before they left again but she was still hidden away.

At least, until her screams hit his ears.

He'd recognize her voice anywhere. The moment they reached him, his head was jerked from the book he was reading, and he glanced around the room.

"What is that?" Ricard asked. It was strange seeing the Dragoon in regular clothes, his helmet and armor sitting in his room while they waited to depart.

"It's Elayne."

Ricard frowned as Firion hurried from the library and into the hall. He followed after him. "So, she was here after all." The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere and he watched as the people around them whispered in worry. "What is making her make such a horrid sound?"

Firion gave a frown. "I've an idea."

 _Neil felt his face pale at the mention of Minwu and Kylee's daughter. "Is Niamh all right?"_

 _"The child is fine. Takes after her father; healed Gordon up good."_

 _"Then why didn't you get healed?" Firion asked her. "These wounds would be gone and your ankle healed."_

 _"It's this," She lifted her hand to the wound on her left. "It's apparently not only refusing to heal itself but it's making my other wounds refuse it as well. I've no choice but to heal normally."_

 _"We tried healing her," Gordon told them. "But apparently the pain is immense. A few were healed but she couldn't handle anymore. With her father gone, Niamh is the only one capable of using his tomes to heal. Elayne made her stop. The pain she was putting her in…Elayne didn't want Niamh to witness it anymore."_

 _Elayne gave a frown but kept her mouth shut as Firion stood up. He locked eyes with her. "You need to finish healing yourself."_

 _"We can worry about that later," She motioned towards the other chairs and the three sat down. "What happened in Deist?"_

Kylee might have hated light magic, but that didn't mean she couldn't use it. With her returned, there was no doubt in Firion's mind that the other woman was making her heal her. Just what had Naylene cursed her blade with to cause her this much pain? It, not of it, was fair. Firion understood that this was a war, but to have to endure something like this…

The screams became muffled, dying down but Firion continued to head in the direction they had come from, finally seeing something that assured him that he had been heading in the right direction.

On the third floor, towards a back tower, Neil stood in the hallway, blocking the rooms behind him from entry to anyone. The solemn look on his face announced that he knew what was going on and he was there for a certain task.

"She and Kylee are in there, right?" Firion was the first to speak.

Neil didn't even open his eyes at his voice. "You know I can't let you in."

"Why not?"

"She is vulnerable. She would not want anyone, least of all you, to see her in such a state."

"She needs help, Neil!"

"And what help can you give her right now?!" Neil's eyes flew open, the look of rage in them and his voice made Firion take a step back. "You'll just be in the way right now. Elayne can handle this. She is a warrior of Kashuan. If she cannot handle this then she has no business being here!"

"She's a woman first, Neil!" Firion took a step forward. "She's not just some tool for war, dammit!"

Neil squeezed his hands tightly, as if fighting with himself. "I know that…I know that, but what would you have me do? She made me promise…"

"Made you promise what?" Neil turned his head and Firion took another step forward. "What did she make you promise?"

"If she's as strong as I've been led to believe, then she'll be fine," Ricard assured him. He placed a hand on Firion's shoulder, as if to pull him away, but the other man shrugged him off.

"What did you promise her, Neil?!"

"Elayne will be coming with us into the Cyclone," A voice announced behind Neil and the three men turned to see Kylee stepping towards them. She looked exhausted, whether it be from crying over Minwu or healing Elayne could not be determined; most likely both. "She made Neil swear not to leave without her."

Firion furrowed his brow. "We shouldn't let her."

"This is what she's been waiting on all these years," Neil told him, his voice sullen. "Naylene will, undoubtedly, be inside the Cyclone. She's been waiting for her revenge for five years; how can I deny her that?"

"Easily," Firion told them. "We leave; now. If she's done healing, she'll be weak from…that." He referred to the wound in her side. "If we let her go with us, then she'll die trying to get what she wants. It's what Naylene wants," He remembered how Naylene had been wanting Elayne to be the one that came to the tournament. She was letting Elayne dance right into the palm of her hands. "I won't let her go."

"I don't recall asking for your permission."

Glancing past Neil, Firion found his eyes widen. Elayne stood there, a hand on the wall to balance her; she looked horrible. Though healed of all the wounds she had received from the Lamia Queen, everything else was off. The bags under her eyes assured them that she hadn't slept in days, she appeared to be much skinnier than he remember before he left for the Coliseum. Her skin looked like wax, almost, and so pale.

"Gods," Firion moved past Neil and Kylee, concern all over his face. "Elayne, have you seen yourself? How can you fight like this?"

"Easily," She answered him. "I'll pick up my blade and ram it through that bitch's heart!" She growled.

Kylee turned her head. "She looks bad, but that's due to the strain from the healing. Food and a bath and some more rest and she'll be back to normal."

"I've rested for too long." Elayne growled. "If we are to attack-"

"I promised to bring you, but not like that." Neil told her. "Either do as Kylee says or I will revoke the promise and leave without you."

"You can't-"

"Stop it, or I'll put Firion in charge of you," Kylee threatened the other woman.

Firion watched as Elayne avoided his gaze and turned back to the large door behind her. She slipped back inside, and they heard the distinct sound of it locking.

"Stubborn woman," Neil sighed. He turned to Ricard. "I apologize that you had to see that. Our…leader is normally more composed."

"We all have our bad days," Ricard gave a soft smile. "If anything, her stubbornness impresses me. She is, undoubtedly, a great leader and warrior."

Neil gave a relieved smile. "Indeed, she is." He glanced at Kylee. "You should get some rest as well. We'll leave in the morning."

"Yes," Kylee sleepily nodded her head. "We'll all need rest for now."

Neil and Kylee left without another word and Ricard looked at his friend. "Will you be alright?"

Firion gave a sigh. "Yes. Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is…on edge right now. Get some rest to, you hear?"

He gave a firm nod. "Of course."

As the Dragoon walked away, Firion was appreciative. Now that he had found Elayne again he wanted to talk to her, but he also knew that she wouldn't come out of that room again; not just yet. It must have taken all her strength to even come out like she had when she heard them arguing.

Firion made a decision to stand by her door, waiting. If he heard crashing or anything out of place, he would bust down her door and let himself in to make sure she was okay. He didn't think he could do anything else at the moment.

Hours passed by, the young Weapon's Specialist having taken a seat on the floor, arms crossed and eyes closed. It was well into the night when he finally fell asleep, not a single sound coming from inside the room. Half of him hoped that she would have come out and joined him but there was no such luck.

It was a bright light starting to trickle in from the window that woke him up. He gave a slight jump when something warm slid off of him. Glancing down, he found a brown, wool blanket piled into his lap. He stared at it in confusion for a moment while his brain tried to wake up. His body was stiff from sleeping against the wall all night and he gave a silent groan as his back popped while he stood.

Grabbing the blanket, he began to fold it, thinking a servant had placed it upon him, when a strange smell wafted to his nose. No, it wasn't strange. It was…comforting. Familiar. Bringing the wool to his face, he could smell roses wafting from it. He blinked. This blanket belonged to Elayne. It meant that she had seen him outside her door last night. She had covered him with it. Was she awake? Had she left her room?

He knocked on the doors but there was no answer from inside. Taking a chance, he peered in and found the room empty. Aside from the messed-up bed and robes, you'd never know that anyone had been in there.

Giving a silent sigh, he placed the folded blanket on the edge of the bed and left again. Neil and the others were most likely in the dining hall, talking to Gordon and Hilda before the trip as they ate.

"Did you stay there all night?"

Turning to the voice behind him as he descended the stairs, Firion found Ricard following him, dressed in his armor and his helmet in his hands.

"I did," He admitted. "The floor was not as welcoming as I hoped it to be."

"I can imagine not. I should have thought to bring you a pillow or something, at least."

Firion smiled, thinking about the blanket. "I am fine. A night on a stone floor will not affect my battle movements."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Ricard assured him as they moved into the dining hall together.

Firion had been correct. Neil and Kylee were sitting there with Hilda and Gordon, eating and talking about their plans. His face lit up in relif when he spotted the face he had been searching for.

Elayne sat beside Neil, clearly better than she had been the night before. The bags had disappeared, and the pain was nowhere to be found in her face. Though she was still a bit too thin for his taste, the white skin had returned to it's normal, tan color and her voice was full and hearty as she teased the Prince that sat across from Neil.

At their entrance, Hilda greeted them and motion to a seat at the table. Firion took the seat across from Elayne, leaving Ricard to sit beside him.

The conversation carried on for a moment, everyone eating, when Elayne pinned her eyes onto the armored man beside Firion.

Ricard, feeling her eyes, began to shift uneasily as she just stared in silence. He gave a sigh of relief when she finally spoke.

"Excuse me…but who exactly are you?"

Ricard looked surprised and Neil slapped a hand to his face. He had forgotten that Elayne had never met Ricard before.

"My apologies," Ricard smiled at her. "My name is Ricard Highwind. Your friends here saved me from the Leviathan outside of Mysidian Tower."

"You…you're the Dragoon?" Elayne's eyes lit up like fireworks as she stared at Ricard. She jumped from her seat and gave a bow to him, almost whacking her head against the table in the process. "It is an honor to meet one such as you!"

Ricard scratched his head in embarrassment. "I don't think I should be honored for just being…who I am."

Her head jerked up. "Nonsense! Your kingdom is the most fascinating! I've always wanted to go there! I always wished that I had been born there. To be one with the dragons…it would be a dream come true!" She closed her eyes and gave another hurried bow. "Forgive me. With what has befallen your people, I should be ashamed."

Ricard gave a chuckle. "It is all right. Though we lost much, we will not be down for long. The Deist with prosper once more, and when it does, I pray you come to visit."

She straightened up with a large smile. "It would be my honor."

Gordon gave a loud laugh and it made the woman blush as she hurriedly sat down again and began to shovel more food in her mouth.

Ricard gave Firion a nudge in the side with his elbow, making the younger man grin. Firion glanced at Elayne again. He was glad that she seemed to be back to normal but his heart still held worry for the task that laid before them, for surely, this battle would not be an easy one.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 **Here's a long one, guys!**

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **Unbearable Pain**_

" **How does he possess such power?"**  
"He's raised warriors from Hell. That should be impossible but here we are. The Emperor could probably do just about anything he wants now."  
"That's entirely unfair."  
"Life isn't fair."  
Elayne closed her eyes as she listened to Kylee and Neil squabble up towards the front of the group. Normally she would have happily taken the lead but she held back this time instead, contemplating just what it was that she was about to do. Normally she would have no qualms with what she was about to do, to kill Naylene in this way, to die after killing her, but she felt uncertainty in her heart every time she thought about it. She had forced herself to come this far, so she refused to just turn and run, but...  
She felt disgusted with herself. She had talked about nothing but getting revenge for Scott for the last five years, she had accepted that she could finally die and be relieved of pain from this wound in her side, from her heart, but now that the time had come she found her wanting something else.  
She found herself wanting to live.  
Elayne knew that she had been changing since she had agreed to train the Rebellion's warriors. She had come into the Rebellion with every intention of dying when she finally settled her score with Naylene but that was no longer what she wanted. She was now...forcing herself to carry on with her original plan; its why she made Kylee heal her. Part of her just wanted to stay in the castle at Fynn, let the others deal with this alone while she healed and suffered from the wound in her side in silence, while the other part of her refused to be seen as weak and forced herself to go along with them. If anyone was going to kill Naylene, then it was going to be her.

There were Hellions littered throughout the entire Fortress, no matter where they went that was all that they saw. They were expecting other soldiers from Palamecia, actual humans and not just creatures, even Lilianna or the Dark Knight or even Naylene, but they came across none of them.  
"Is this another trap?" Firion found himself asking as he pulled a sword from a Hellion.  
"I'm not sure," Ricard shook his head. "Considering what the Empire has done in the past, it seems to be too simple to be a trap."  
"Maybe the bastard's just that cocky." Kylee grunted, closing the tome in her hand. She had been healing Neil's knee. "Let's show him what happens when he's a fool."  
Elayne closed her eyes again at the pain and anger in her friend's voice. She hadn't met Kylee before coming to the Rebellion but she had bonded with the other woman quite well. She...she understood the pain that the magic user was going through right now; close to it, at least. She was sure that Kylee felt even worse than she did. She had made an attempt to console her the night before buy Kylee shut her down so fast...she hadn't shut herself off like Elayne had, then again Kylee had a daughter that she couldn't afford to lose.  
Thinking about Niamh made Elayne frown again. She had grown attached to the little girl; it made her wonder what would happen if she were to have kids of her own.  
~Stop thinking like that, Ryod!~ She hissed to herself. ~This is not the time nor the place to wish for things that you can't have! You-~  
"If you grip your handle any harder, you might break it."  
The voice jerked Elayne out of her thoughts and she found Ricard had been the one to talk to her, the other three stuck in their own conversation ahead of them. With not another Hellion in sight, she gave a sigh and sheathed her sword on her back, keeping her eyes ready in silence, giving Ricard the moment to continue talking.  
"Are you nervous?"

Elayne didn't even glance at him. "Should I be?"

"It's only normal. Surely you cannot fight full strength with that hole in your side. Perhaps it would have been better if you had stayed behind."

"I refuse to do so."

"I noticed." The Dragoon shook his head. "You're strong, I'll give you that, but you're also a fool."

Elayne glared at him from the corner of her eye. "I didn't ask for advice."

"You're receiving it anyway." Ricard replied, leaving her no room to argue. "Trust me, I did not plan on giving parental advice to a member of the Royal Guard of Kashuan." He didn't pause, not letting her get a word in. "I can understand you anger, your longing for revenge, but all revenge does is lead you to more heartache. In pursing after this enemy of yours, you are pushing yourself too far. Not only are you hurting yourself but those that are close to you. If the outcome turns for the worst, you'll be leaving behind unfinished duties."

"Neil can take care of Gordon."

"You and I both know that's not who I'm talking about."

Elayne almost stumbled. "We don't have time for this."

"I disagree. This is the only time because I fear if you don't hear it now, I won't get a chance to repeat it if you continue about the way you are now." He closed his eyes. "I am the last person to get romance advice from but it's apparent that you need it because you can't take care of it yourself. Surely you realize that young man's feelings for you; and the ones you carry for him."

"I carry nothing," She replied. "Emotions like that are nothing but baggage."

"You're right," He assured her. "They are baggage. They hurt and they can cloud your mind and force you to make the worst judgments, but denying them can make them even worse."  
"Even...if what you say is true...it matters not." Elayne paused in her steps and Ricard did the same, the other three moving on without noticing. "I...I can feel it...this wound...it's sucking my life from me." She raised a hand to her left side, softly cupping where she knew the wound was. "It has been since I received it. It's...a wonder that I've even made it this far. The further I exert myself, the worse the retaliation is. The healing last night...it was the worst decision to make at this time, but how else could I get my chance? I swore revenge against Naylene and so that's what I'll have, no matter the consequences."  
"Even if the consequences involve breaking the heart of that young man?"  
Elayne gave him a smile. He felt his heart lurch in pain at the forced look. "Whatever it is I feel...it's better left unspoken. For me to...admit to him,...to myself that I...it would cause him nothing but pain. He will be left in a horrid state, just like I had been with Scott."  
Her feelings could no longer be hidden and she knew it. There was no doubt that she had developed feelings for the young man that she had been training for the last five years. At first he was nothing but a pain to her but that day he refused to fight her because she was wounded, her thoughts changed to respect. He was, despite being so young, a gentleman. She felt that he was too sweet to be a warrior but he proved her wrong on several occasions. The potential he had, the drive, Neil had been right when claiming that he was similar to her when she had been in training.

Soon she found herself looking forward to the private training sessions the two of them held at night. It was an excuse at first, to shy away from the pain in her side, but it didn't take long for her to grow fond of Firion's smile when he accomplished something.  
"If there was a way to save me...then perhaps I would, but...only Naylene could remove this and as an enemy, I know that she will not. Not even I would if I were in her position." She gave another smile. "We're similar in more ways than one, it seems."  
Ricard stared at the woman with pity in his eyes; and respect. "Though I think you shouldn't give in yet, as a warrior, I understand wanting to die in battle." He balled his fist and crossed his arm, placing against his chest. "It is a warriors greatest honor to die protecting what is important to them. I just wish you would rethink your choices. To leave that young man in the dark, never knowing that you loved him, it's almost crueler than dying and leaving him alone."  
Elayne felt like crying. She had been wearing a strong face all this time; she nearly cried when she found Firion outside her room the night before, waiting incase she needed something. He hadn't moved when she had taken a place beside him, using that wool blanket to cover them both. He hadn't even known that she used his shoulder as a pillow. He must have been so exhausted not to even stir.  
It was selfish, yes, but to share his warmth, even for a few hours, made her happy; it readied her for her fate.  
"Is everything all right?"  
Firion's voice made the duo turn to find that the young man had returned for them. Ricard watched as her eyes changed from the depressed feeling to one of adoration.  
"Yes, just...talking battle strategies. It's not every day that you get to fight alongside a Dragoon."  
"It's an honor for me as well, with you being a Royal Guard," Ricard replied, trying to brush off his embarrassment."  
Firion gave a soft smile. He was glad that the two of them were getting along. "Anything I can do to help?"  
"Just keep being yourself," She answered him, moving past him. "That's all you need to do."  
They really didn't know the way but the moment that they reached a large room, it resembled a ballroom, they knew that they were heading in the right direction.  
They knew that because they had a guest waiting upon them. Standing there before a pair of large doors stood a single form.  
Golden armor. Amethyst hair. Blue eyes. The air around her was light but at the same time rang dangerous.  
Firion recognized her from them Tournament and felt his fists tighten, his eyes immediately moving to the woman that stood beside him.  
"I'm glad you could make it," Naylene's voice was light, surely not belonging to someone who had murdered so many people. "I was worried that I wouldn't get to see you again."  
Firion pulled a face before he realized that Naylene was talking directly to Elayne, ignoring the rest of them as if they weren't even there.  
"It would be rude of me not to accept your invitation," Elayne replied, her smiling mirroring the woman before her.

"Indeed it would be. You've turned out to be highly impressive, Ryod." Naylene's grin then turned sinister as she stared the other woman down. "How's the wound treating you?"  
Firion took a step forward, anger in his veins, but Neil spoke first.  
"If you are here, then there's no doubt that the Emperor is just ahead," The Paladin stared the woman down.  
"You would be correct." Naylene assured him, her smile returning to normal. "But you'll never reach him."  
"I invoke the terms of the Affair of Honors," Elayne spoke immediately, catching the General before her offguard.  
Naylene stared at the other woman in disbelief. "You cannot be serious."  
"Affair of Honors?" Firion repeated.  
"A duel," Kylee was the one to answer him. "To call it the Affair of Honors is challenging the Honor of the Lords that the two participants serve. Elayne challenged Mateus' rule. As the Emperor's strongest warrior, she has no choice to accept, less she bring shame upon the man's name."  
"With the King and first prince dead, I challenge the Emperor in the name of Gordon Kashuan."  
Naylene wore a frown, her eyes showing displeasure at the woman before her. "You come so far just to throw your life away in an attempt to defeat me one on one." She shook her head. "You're a fool, Ryod, but one that I respect. I shall accept your challenge. Your friends will be no match for My Emperor, after all. As soon as I finish you, I can help rid the rest of these worms from the fortress."  
"So, that was the plan all along," Ricard mused to himself. "To let Elayne take care of Naylene while we defeat the Emperor."

Firion widened his eyes. "You're going to let her fight alone? In the condition that she's in?!"  
"It's what she wants, kid," Neil's tone told him that he didn't like the idea of this himself.  
"Without his General beside him, the Emperor could be dealt with easier."  
'What about the Dark Knight and that other one?" Firion asked.  
"If they're inside with Mateus, then we kill them too," Niel moved for the doors. "Let's go."  
Firion watched as Naylene's head turned towards the four of them as they began to move. He was ready for her to try and attack them but she just watched them with a kind of hunger in her eyes. It made...it made Firion doubt think his decision.  
He turned back to Elayne. "I don't like this," He told her. "I don't want to leave you alone with her."  
"How sweet."  
Elayne ignored Naylene's words and glanced at him. "I'll be fine. Take care of yourself and your own battle."  
"Elayne, I-"  
"Please," Her voice was pleading. "I…I don't want you to see this."  
Firion stared at her for a moment before giving a grunt in defeat. "I'll come back for you."  
She closed her eyes as he turned from her. "Thank you."  
Naylene watched as the four left through the doors behind her before turning back to the woman before her.  
"Before we begin, I give you a chance to change your mind," The General called across the way. "It's sweet that you didn't want him to see you die."  
"It's not my death that I fear him seeing," Elayne gave a bright smile. "It's his image of me that I don't want to tarnish."  
Naylene pulled a face. "I don't understand." She grew even more confused as Elayne began to strip her armor from her body. Soon the Royal Guard stood in her tan pants and a white tanktop, her rapier held in both her hands, the point placed against the ground. "What are you-" Her voice was cut off as a dark light formed a strange symbol beneath the other woman before engulfing the woman in it's light. The power that traveled through the room, the screech that reached Naylene's ears, reminded the General of a beast released from a cage for the first time since it's capture, stretched her grin out wider.  
"Ahh, so it wasn't just us that tampered with black magic," Naylene grinned. "No wonder you're not dead yet."  
The light died down, revealing Elayne in the same position that she had been in, only her body now different.  
Her arms had transformed, scales of red and black climbing up to her shoulders as claws hung to her fingers, glinting in the light of the room. Her eyes had changed into red slits and held quite the demonic look to them as spike now sprouted down her back. She seemed to have grown taller as well, her strength having, undoubtedly, done the same.  
"Under my King's orders, I took the trials of Bahamut," Elayne told her. "He feared that Palamecia would eventually cause chaos, just like it had with Mateus' father, and his father before him, and so on. It is why I was hand chosen to become a Royal Guard."  
"And yet both the king and the prince died right before your eyes," Naylene shook her head. "What good does it do you if you don't use it right."  
"I admit that I despise using tricks like this to win, but had I used this when you attacked Kashuan, things would have gone so much different." Elayne closed her eyes. "No one, no one but the King knows; not even Neil has seen this. You should consider yourself honored."  
"Oh, indeed I am." Naylene smiled. "It's not often I find someone else that can subdue a Dragon from Hell and force it to bend to their will. I believed that Lilianna was the only one, beside myself, of course."

If this caught Elayne by surprise, she didn't show it. The silence that fell between them lasted for what seemed forever until Naylene drew her blade.  
"I hope you know that even with your new fashion look, my blade will slice through it."  
"You claim to have a dragon of your own; show it to me."  
Naylene gave her a smirk. "With your strength, it'll only be an embarrassment. I won't need to bring my pet out for such a trivial opponent."  
Elayne closed her eyes for a moment before giving a sigh. "So be it."  
Had anyone else been in the room, Elayne doubted that they would have been able to see the battle taking place. The speed between the two women were dragging each other around the room in such great bursts that it was hard for anyone to keep up with it. Even with her transformation, Naylene's blows made her arms numb. Elayne found herself wishing that the wound in her side wasn't there for another reason. To fight Naylene at full strength...as a warrior, her mouth watered at the thought.  
The immense pain crashed down on Elayne the moment Naylene made contact with her left side. That unhealing wound was there and she had gone straight for it.  
With a roar, Elayne used her shoulder and rammed into the other woman, knocking her into one of the pillars of the hall; it crumbled.  
Naylene stood with that grin of hers attached to her face. "Even with that dragon inside you, Ryod, I'm surprised you lasted this long," She praised. "You should consider changing sides. I could teach you many, many things."  
Elayne wiped blood from her mouth. "Once...I might have taken you up on that offer...years ago...but now...I refuse. I will make you pay for what you took from me."  
"The kingdom?" Naylene raised a brow. "Welcome to war, sweetheart."  
"No...I could careless about Kashuan...or Fynn...or anything else you and Mateus have destroyed. You took...you took Scott from me..."  
"The Prince?" Naylene paused. She remembered shoving her blade in the stomach of a young man in the Throne Room of Kashuan moment before Elayne attacked her and received her own wound. "Did...did you love the Prince?" The look of guilt sat clearly on the older woman's face.  
At those words, it wasn't Scott's face that flashed in Elayne's mind, but Firion's. She shook her head violently and shoved it all aside.  
"That's right. I loved Scott and you...you took him from me! So, in return...I will beat you near to death and then kill the Emperor before your eyes!"  
The guilt was immediately replaced with anger and blood lust. "Anyone who threatens my Emperor will never be forgiven!"  
Elayne readied herself to another charge but froze as all Naylene did was lift her right hand and clench it, as if squeezing something in the palm of her hand. Elayne opened her mouth to comment when an unbearable pain erupted in her left side.

With a groan, she fell to her knees, clutching at the wound. The pain...it was so much worse than it ever had been before. Blood and the black substance once again oozed between her fingers and she pressed her forehead against the stone. The pain knocked whatever strength she had left and the scales from her skin disappeared as the spikes sunk back into her skin. Never before had she been knocked out of this transformation; it was so strange.  
But this also gave Elayne a new insight. Naylene could control the wound, or the darkness in it. When she felt the pain, was it always Naylene that was doing it to her? When she felt no pain...was it because Naylene was happy?  
"As long as that wound is there, you will never win." The General told her, keeping her fist clenched. She watched as Elayne tried to hold back her cries but soon they filled the entire hall. She was expecting someone to come and save her from the room behind them, she could still feel their life forces as they battled Mateus, but no one came. "Instead, I'll offer you a deal." She relented her fists for a moment, giving the other woman a chance of breath and relief. "Join Palamecia. Leave behind the Rebellion and I can train you to harness that dragon even more. With the three of us, you, me, Lilianna, Palamecia would be unstoppable. We would rule the world."  
"Why?" Elayne was still collapsed on the floor, the cool stone comforting to her skin.  
"It's not really that hard, dear. Think about it," Naylene smiled. "You and I are very much the same. Trained from children to serve, you would have done anything, gone to any length, to give Scott what he wanted, right? If Scott wanted to rule the world you would have done everything in your power to help him do so, just as I have," She closed her eyes for a moment. "Any answer other than yes would be a lie, Ryod, and we both know it. That's all I want. To give the man I love everything he wants and to do so...I'll go to any lengths. It's why I took the trials. I must admit, Mateus was not pleased when he first found out what I had done. He was furious that I had...done something that nearly cost me my life. In all reality, I am the one that gave Mateus the idea of raising the Hellions. He never thought about using black magic until after I did..."  
She opened her eyes again and Elayne glanced at her; she saw the adoration in her eyes as she spoke about the Emperor. Did...did she ever wear that look whenever she talked about Scott? Or even...  
"I broke all the rules for the man I love, and I will continue to do so until he achieves what he wants. Anyone that gets in my way will be struck down. I offer you a chance to join us. I'll even bring your new boyfriend with you. I'm sure the Black Knight would be ecstatic to see his old friend again."  
"Old friend?" Elayne's eyes widened for a moment. It didn't take long at all for her to piece it together.

"We aren't trying to play hero," Maria replied. "Fynn was our home; my brother's still out there somewhere."  
"We just want to save him." Guy told her.  
Elayne stared at them for a moment before turning her back. "Hopefully your friend can fight better than you can. If not, then he's done for."

"You have their brother all this time," Elayne pushed herself to her knees, trying to keep her breath steady. "He's the Black Knight, isn't he?"  
"That's right," Naylene nodded. "Surely what we are doing cannot be so horrid if one such as him would join us. So noble, despite being a mere commoner. Much better than true Nobles, in my opinion." She turned her eyes back to Elayne. "You need only say the word, Elayne."  
The Royal Guard felt her back go stiff. Never before had Naylene called her by her first name. It felt...strange to her; warm, almost. It was almost as if Naylene truly didn't want to kill her; like she just wanted her to join.  
They really were the same, weren't they?  
Elayne opened her mouth to reply when a burst of energy blew the large doors to their right open, a horrible screech greeting their ears as a force of wind gushed at them. Elayne glanced at the doors but found nothing but darkness. She turned her face back to Naylene and found her breath catch. The General was staring at the doors now too, her face contorted into one of horror.  
"It is not possible," Naylene took a step towards the door. "It cannot be!" She took off in a speed that should not have been possible in her armor, leaving Elayne behind as she entered the next room.  
Fearing that noise, and the result of Naylene attacking the others, Elayne forced herself to stand on her shaky legs and grab her rapier before following after the General.

 ** _~I need your love_**  
 ** _I need your time_**  
 ** _When everything's wrong_**  
 ** _You make it right~_**

 **"Should we really leave her alone?"**  
"Kid, it's what she wants. Elayne won't fall so easily, even with that wound in her side. She'll catch up to us soon."  
Neil's words calmed Firion down a bit but it was short lived when the man of the hour was brought into their view. Just on the other side of the doors when they left Elayne and Naylene, Mateus sat in a throne, golden armor to, undoubtedly, match Naylene's, his hair made to, once again, resemble horns.  
At the sight of him, all four of the warriors felt anger and rage erupt in their chests.  
"So, you've revived the Wyverns and now…here you are." Mateus smiled from his throne. "Yet still you are mere insects, unworthy even of being crushed under my foot."  
"Drop the speech, pretty boy," Neil growled, gripping his spear tightly. "We're here to stop you so get your ass up and take it like a man. Your pet isn't here to protect you, now."  
"Is that what you think she is?" Mateus gave a chuckle. "To think that I need her only to protect myself. Such foolishness." He raised his right hand and gave a flick of his wrist.  
Firion prepared himself to block whatever attack was coming his way but Kylee had that taken care of, her husband's tome clutched in one hand and Ultima in another as the barrier deflected whatever it was he threw at them.  
If the barrier caught Mateus by surprise, he didn't show it.  
"So, you've some ability after all. Let us see how you manage against this…"  
This time it wasn't an attack from the Emperor himself, but more Hellions that seemed to grow out of the floor. They were different than the monsters they had faced before, stronger and faster. Neil worked as hard as he could to keep Kylee safe as she rained fire and lightning around the room and Ricard and Firion had each other's backs as Mateus watched with an entertained look on his face. Firion wanted nothing more than the knock that grin from his face but he kept his attention on the enemy before him until they were all take care of.  
"Quite extraordinary, really," Mateus stood from his throne. "It would appear I've sorely underestimated you. You should consider what I am about to do a great honor…I shall kill you personally!"

Mateus hadn't taken to Neil's previous words kindly, apparently. Stating that he needed Naylene's protection was the wrong choice and completely false. There was no doubt in any of their minds about the Emperor now. He was a genius both off and on the field.  
He had summoned up more Hellions to keep them occupied while he cast spells and traps. The bastard flew around the room, attacking their blind spot while they were preoccupied. Had Kylee not been able to using healing magic, they would have been dead in mere moments from the Sorcerer's attacks.

That's when he heard them. Screams. Elayne's screams. It was like the screams he had herd in Fynn's Castle the day before, only worse.  
"Elayne!" Firion turned to the door but Mateus floated infront of him, glancing over his shoulder at the young man with that smirk gracing his lips still.  
"Your friend sounds like she's in pain.."  
His teasing tone is what drove Firion over the edge. Rushing the Emperor, he poured everything that he had learned in the last years into his attack, refusing to relent anything. Everything that he had learned from Elayne was being put to use; he was pleased that he had been so serious about her training.  
Mateus was just as hard to deal with up close than he was from far away. Though he didn't seem like the type, he used his scepter like a lance. His strength was surprisingly high, making Firion's arms tremble. He received a good bash to the face before Neil jumped in with his own, taking the Emperor for a battle of strength before being tossed aside like a doll.  
Ultima, it's bright light shining as Kylee took care of the reaming Hellions before them, distracted the Emperor, Giving Firion, Elayne's shamshir in hand, the chance to strike true. The blade slid through the side of the Emperor's armor so easily. Firion felt shock hit him, His hand shaking, though he wasn't sure if it was from the fact he had just killed this man, his urgency of wanting to Elayne, or just adrenaline.  
He felt his knees quiver as blood pooled out when the blade was removed. He took a step back just to watch as Neil appeared behind the Emperor with his own Shamshir, providing another hit on Mateus, this time the blade slicing through the right side of the Emperor's neck; the blood sprayed out like a fountain.  
A roar was all the heard next before blood began to poor from Neil's mouth; it had to be some type of magic.  
Both Firion and Neil was shoved away from Mateus but an unseen force and Firion watched as Naylene flew past them, catching her Emperor in her arms.  
Fear and panic struck in Firion's heart. If Naylene was here, then...and those screams...  
He was about to rush back to the other chamber when Elayne slid into the room, taking in everything that had happened.  
Firion first noticed that the woman was no longer wearing any of her armor anymore. The next was the ooze from her wound again. There...there was so much of it.  
"Mateus, Mateus, stay with me." Naylene's panic echoed around the room. She had used her cape to press against his neck wound, clutching to him as she removed his chest piece to see the other wound. "Just...just let me...Lilianna is...she'll be able to heal you just, just hang on!"  
Mateus clutched to the wound at his neck, watching as Naylene tried to summon a portal.  
Nothing happened.  
She tried it again.  
Still nothing.  
Naylene began to panic, trying over and over but no portal opened.  
"You didn't think I'd just let you leave, did you?"  
Naylene lifted her head to see Kylee had been the one to speak, her eyes lit up in rage still. Behind her was a healed Neil and Ricard helping him off the floor as Firion and Elayne stepped closer.  
"Then you heal him; please!"

Elayne's eyes widened. Had...had Naylene actually just said that? Asking her enemy to heal the man that they were fighting because of in the first place? Was she trying to fool them or was she...just that desperate?

"Please! You must save him! Don't...don't take him from me! I beg you!"

Kylee felt her anger waver; she would beg for Minwu, too, no matter what.

"Naylene," Mateus' voice was soft but still strong, commanding, ripping the General's eyes back to his. His left hand reached up and cupped her cheek. "I thought you said you'd never beg."

Naylene placed her hand over his, leaning into his touch. "Forgive me, My Lord, but I must break my promise."

"Continue on with the plan, Naylene; without me."

The woman stared at him in shock. "But...but why? Why would you say that?! You'll be fine! We just need to-"

"It's an order, Naylene, from the Emperor to his General."

Naylene's bottom lip quivered, her eyes fighting tears. "I...I'll put these worms in their place, My Lord."

Mateus gave a smirk. "Good."

Firion frowned. Surely talking with that wound in his neck was more painful than receiving that wound but still this man spoke to his General; to his love.  
"Now, from a man to his woman." He gave a final smile to her. "Stay strong."  
"Anything for you, Mateus." Naylene assured him. She stared a this face for a moment longer before she felt his arm go limp. "Mateus?"  
Elayne turned her head away as Naylene's voice called for Mateus. It was...a similar scene to when she had lost Scott. Did she...did she sound as horrified as the other woman? Had she been this...this destroyed?  
"No…" Naylene stared at the body in her arms as it disappeared. Nothing was left of him, not his golden armor or his hair. Not even his dust or blood; it was just all gone. She felt the dam in her eyes break and the warm, wet trails that began to flow surprised her. She had not cried in a long time; not over grief, anyway. "No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no."  
As she repeated the words over, her voice got higher and higher, as did her power. Ricard instantly backed away from her, dragging Neil behind her.  
"She'll kill us all! We have to go!" Neil told Elayne.  
The painful cries that erupt from Naylene's throat next made them all cringe. It wasn't the sound of someone losing their king, it was the sound of someone losing the one that meant most to them. The pain...it had to be unbearable.  
"Go, if that's what you want," Elayne told the rest of them. "But I won't."  
"Elayne, you'll die!" Kylee growled. "Stop being so stubborn and just come with us."

"I came here to die and so I will. Dying a warrior's death at her hands...it's most fitting for me, don't you think?" She gave them a careless smile over her shoulder as Naylene's power continued to rise. "I-"

Elayne's words were cut off by a fist to her face. Neil winced as Kylee tried not to laugh and Ricard slapped a hand to his face, all watching as Firion caught the woman he had just knocked out in his arms.

"She's going to kill you for that, I hope you know." Neil shook his head at the younger man. "She's never, ever, going to forgive you."

"She can hate me later," Firion replied, tossing the woman over his shoulder; her light weight made him worry even more. "For now, let's get out of here."

"Couldn't you have done it in...I don't know, a gentler way?" Ricard asked his young friend. "A fist to eh face for a woman...it's a bit harsh."

"He saw a chance and took it," Kylee argued. "That stubborn woman deserves much more than what she just got. Trust me, he'll never get another chance at that now."

Ricard gave a sigh. "That's not the point."

"The point is we need to get the hell out of here before we all die!" Neil roared, leading the way through the doors. Ricard was the last out the door, giving Firion cover.

As they left the room, Ricard shot Naylene one final look, pain and understanding passing through the older man.

 ** **PLEASE REVIEW :)****


	18. Chapter 16

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

 _ **Celebration Interuppted**_

" **She's not going to talk to him again until hell freezes over."**  
"In Firion's defense, she was being quite hard-headed."  
"Yes, she was, but that's not going to change the fact that he broke her nose."  
Neil sighed as Kylee continued to argue with him. It had been three days since the events at the Cyclone, three days since Firion had punched Elayne in the face and broken her nose. The moment that Firion realized that the Royal Guard's nose was broken from his blow, the young Weapon's Specialist had been in a panic, trying to apologize to the older woman but she was having none of it, disappearing into her room again in the castle. She had not let Neil or even Kylee into the room and, quite frankly, it was bringing the mood of the Squad down.  
A Celebration was being held in the halls of Fynn, everyone invited to the ball to celebrate the fall of the Palamecian Empire. The ballroom was full of nobles and commoners alike, all dressed in the best they had, talking, eating, and dancing. Even Niamh was there, enjoying a small dance at the hands of a smiling Ricard, the Dragoon dressed like a noble in blue and white instead of his normal armor.

Firion, however, stood in a corner of the room, a sulking look upon his face as he drank. Everyone had tried to talk to him, Maria and Guy included, but nothing had been able to lighten the young man's mood. He had shut himself off from the world at the moment and none of them knew what to do. Even Gordon had taken a go at talking to him but still nothing.  
"Look, Elayne's a great warrior, but she's got some mental problems if you ask me."  
Neil gave another sigh. "Perhaps. Now that this war is over, I hope she'll...retire, if you will. She deserves it."  
"Maybe her mind has gone too far to heal." The Sage snorted.  
Neil gave a grin. "I believe she'll be just fine with a little more time. She's already been changing due to our little snowflake over in the corner. Just...have a bit more patience."  
"I hope you're right. We don't need another lunatic running around here. We don't need her turning into another Mateus or Naylene, either."  
"Things won't get that bad,, I'm positive."  
Kylee gave a grunt before moving away from the paladin, going to save the Dragoon from her daughter.  
Neil couldn't even begin to imagine what Kylee was thinking or feeling. Minwu was gone now...she was acting strong but he knew that she was close to breaking herself. The only thing that was keeping that from happened was, undoubtedly, her daughter. He began to wonder just how many times she had cried herself to sleep since the events at the Mysidian Tower.  
"Why the long face?"  
At the voice, Neil glanced to the side and found Leila standing beside him. She looked beautiful, no longer in her sea clothes but an actual dress of pink and blue. Her crew mingled with the others in the hall, some dancing, but most drinking and being loud. Gordon found himself captured by some of them. Neil had been keeping an eye on the Prince all night but he felt confident enough that nothing would happen to the Prince tonight. For one night he wanted Gordon to fell like a normal man, not a prince.  
"Just thinking about some things," He answered her. "What about you? Why aren't you dancing?"  
"Because the one I want to dance with is currently standing there with a 'slap-me-Leila' look on his face."  
Neil gave her a look. "So, Firion's worrying you too, huh?"  
Leila felt her face heat up and she stomped a foot. "Not him, you buffoon! You!"

Neil gave her a smile. "I know."  
She felt her face get hotter and she crossed her arms. "You're an ass."  
"I know I am," He slid an arm around her shoulders. "But you love it."  
Leila continued to blush. "And sometimes I wonder why."  
The relationship between Neil and Leila had progressed far; far enough for the pirate to sleep with the Paladin the moment he returned from the Cyclone alive. She had feared that after giving herself to him that Neil would toss her aside but the man acted like he always did to her, if not with soft caresses when they passed each other in the hall or beneath the table when they ate with the others.  
"Something is bothering you as well." The man stated.  
Leila gave a sigh. "I fear...this isn't as over as we wish it to be. Lilianna took the Talrux from me. With it being with the Stone of Iludia, I fear that peace cannot be found just yet."  
"Let's not worry about that right now. At least for tonight, let's pretend like everything is fine and things will soon go back to normal."  
Leila turned to look at Neil again, ready to argue, but the look on his face silenced her. He looked so exhausted to her. Why not let him have this night?  
"Then dance with me."  
Neil gave her a grin before backing up from her. He gave a bow and held out his hand. "It would be my honor."  
Firion watched as the rest of the Squad enjoyed themselves. He was happy that all this was over with but there were three things that still bothered him. First was Leon. There was still no sign of their brother anywhere. He was beginning to fear that the other young man was dead. Second was the Stone of Iludia that still sat in Palamecia. He didn't know exactly what could happen but they needed to retrieve it from the throne before something like this happened again. If the legends were true, then the Stone is what drove the Emperor insane. With Naylene in Palamecia though, he knew that taking the stone would not be easy. There was no doubt that the woman would be coming for revenge sooner or later, and that brought him to his third worry.  
Elayne.

He hadn't meant to break her nose. Punching the woman was crude, yes, but it was the only thing that he thought of to keep her from struggling. Perhaps he should have punched her in that horrid wound instead of her face, but what's done is done. He had been sure that Elayne would have choice words for him but she didn't say a word. She had just disappeared like last time. Was this something that he was going to have to put up with every time he made her angry? He didn't know if he could handle it.  
Ever since he admitted to himself that he was inlove with Elayne, he had been at a loss at what to do about it. Should he tell her? Should he ignore it? Could it go anywhere if he did tell her? There were so many questions buzzing through his head and he didn't have answer for them. Would he ever have answers?  
Downing the rest of the alcohol in his cup, Firion frowned at the bottom of it. His head was beginning to swim. He might have drank a bit too much. He had never really...indulged himself in alcohol before so this was a first in more ways than one.  
Perhaps he should return to his room and sleep some. It would make him stop worrying about Elayne, too. Either that, or he could see her in his dreams...  
Laughter hit his ears, ringing like bells. There was only one person who's laughter sounded like that to his ears and her jerked his head up immediately, his eyes searching the crowd.  
Neil stood there with Leila still on his arm, sharing a conversation with Gordon, Hilda, and another woman. It took a moment for Firion's mind to register that the other woman was Elayne.  
He had never seen her in a dress before.  
Apparently Hilda had grabbed ahold of the Royal Guard and convinced her to dress up for the celebration. Her brown hair had been removed from it's braid and instead was pinned to her head as curls fell around her face and neck. Dressed in a pale gold dress, Firion felt his eyes trail over her curves, his face growing red in the process. He found himself wondering just what it was that Neil was saying that made her laugh that way and had a sudden rush of jealousy pass through him. He wanted to be the one to-

His body froze as Elayne turned and found him. He was pleased to find that her nose was healed, but embarrassed when they locked eyes. He turned his head away, the guilt still sitting strong with him. He glanced at her again from the corner of his eye and watched as she bid Neil and the others farewell and began to move towards him. He felt his heart pound faster and tried to look everywhere but at her. He grabbed another glass from a passing waiter and downed that as fast as he could; it resulted in him coughing as the alcohol burnt his throat.  
"I admire the tenacity, but that sort of drink is made to be sipped, not chugged."  
Firion nearly dropped his glass, trying his hardest not to look at the woman that now stood before him, the words tangled in his mouth as he tried to speak.  
Elayne cocked her head to the side. "How much have you had to drink?"  
"A-a bit."  
"A bit, or _a bit_?"  
Firion gave a sigh, unable to lie to her. " _A bit_."  
Elayne gave a sigh and took his hand. "Come with me. Some fresh air will do you good."  
Firion allowed her to drag him out onto the balcony. He was surprised that no one else was out there. The night was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky, and the full moon looked close enough to touch. As he reached out to do that, Elayne giggled at him and he dropped his hand with a blush.  
"You really are wasted, aren't you?"  
He turned from her. "After what we've been through, I think I deserve it."  
She nodded with a small smile. "That's true."  
Things fell silent between them and Firion stared at her as her gaze was fixed on the sky above them. The alcohol was really doing it's job because his mouth opened again without him thinking about it.  
"I'm sorry for punching you," He watched as her shoulders went stiff for a moment before relaxing again. "But I don't take it back. I know you wanted to stay, to fight her to the death, but I refused to let you do that. You're carrying everything that happened to Scott on your own shoulders and you think that this is the way you should go down but I think different." Once he started there was no way he could stop himself. He had to get this all off his chest now while he had the balls to do it. "I don't care what Scott would want; I care about what I want, Elayne, and that's you! Your feelings for Scott were never returned, and I'm sorry, but you're putting me through the exact same thing. I'm not going to let you kill yourself over a dead man; not while I love you!"  
Firion panted as the final words left his mouth. This wasn't how he wanted to confess his feelings to her but once he started he couldn't stop. He felt that if he didn't tell her everything now then he'd never be brave enough to do it again. He'd rather go up against Mateus again than confess, it felt like.

As the woman beside him stayed silent, Firion began to panic. He had just embarrassed himself in front of her with his confession. Of course she wasn't going to feel the same as he did Why did he think that there was ever a chance? What would a girl like her want with a guy like him? He let Ricard convince him that he had a chance and he blew it in a moment's notice, if there ever was one. She was a strong, proud warrior, a Royal Guard, while he was just some kid from a neighboring kingdom, no ties to anything, nothing to his name. He didn't even know where he came from, having been adopted by Maria's family when he was a child. He had nothing. What could he hope to give her.

"I don't blame you." She finally spoke to him and Firion chanced a glance at her. She wore a smile on her face as she turned to look at him herself. "I deserved much more than a fist to the face. Had it been anyone but you though, I might have had a problem with it, but I'm glad that it was you. I...apologize for hiding from you since we got back. I want you to know that I wasn't mad at you. I just...needed time to sort out my feelings. To think about where I went from here." She glanced back to the sky. "After Scott's death, I wanted nothing more than to get revenge for him and so that's was I strived for. I told myself that I would get it, no matter what it took. I began tp push everyone away, even Neil and Gordon, and all I could do was watch from the inside as I turned into something that I wasn't. I tried to stay strong, to stick to my goal, but you kept pushing your way through. Every time I turned, you were there, adding you opinions and fighting to be noticed. You're hard-headed, Firion, and I thank you for that. Neil told me that you were similar to what I was when I was younger and I have to admit that he's right. Looking at you is like looking at a younger version of myself and it allowed me to see just how far I had traveled from my true self. Do you know...that I hadn't painted a picture in almost ten years? For some reason, you made me want to paint again."

Firion couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at her words. She had started painting because of him...it made him feel special.

"With the wound Naylene gave me, I was ready to die, ready to fall getting revenge for a man that I knew never loved me. I was filled with so much hate and rage that I didn't take into account the feelings of those around me; until I started spending time with you. I told myself it was because I was passing on everything I knew to a student that could take my teachings and continue them on but I was just lying to myself. You were that little light in the world of darkness, though I refused to admit it. Your stubbornness when it came to me, your worry over me, it started bringing back who I used to be and I found myself...no longer wanting to just give up. Of course, being who I am, had to have one final crack at what I s stubbornly wanted. I get my duel with Naylene, I was ready to die even though inside of me I screamed to live. And then...I watched as Naylene held Mateus in her arms. It was similar to how I lost Scott...but I realized that it was also different. The pain that Naylene felt...it was much worse than what I felt with Scott. That was the pain of a woman losing the man she loved, and loved her back. It was a pain that could never be healed, making my pain from Scott so insignificant. It's what truly opened my eyes to just how foolish I have been acting these last five years and I...I am ashamed of myself."

Firion stared at her as he listened. She still wore that smile on her face, as if she had accepted her flaws and was happy to be getting them all off her chest. He began to wonder just when was the last time she had poured her heart out to anyone to truthfully.

"I am ashamed, and the past cannot be changed, but that doesn't mean that the future is lost. I...I don't want to die. Not like this...this sad scrap of what I used to be. I don't want to die because of this wound in my side. I...I want to live. I want to find a way to heal this thing and actually live for once. Not for a king or a prince or anything like that. I want to make my own choices...I want to live for myself...being with you...made me realize that I want to be selfish."

Firion turned to face her fully, their eyes locking when she finally turned her gaze from the sky to him. He felt this heart hammering in his chest, his face warm as he reached out and grasped her hands in his own.

"Then allow me to be selfish with you. Now that...this is finally over, let me stay with you. Together we can find a way to heal you. Together...together we can be happy."

Elayne gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hands. "I'd like that."

The fresh air did wonders for Firion, or maybe it was Elayne's words what cleared up his mind. It wasn't a return confession of her feelings like he had been hoping, but he also knew that he couldn't' expect her to just announce an undying love for him like he had to her. Just knowing that she wanted him around her after this was all said and done was good enough for him; for now, at least. He wasn't going to rush her. He could be patient.

Returning to the celebration, he stayed away from the alcohol as he joined with the others, no longer hiding in his corner. He was standing there, talking to Ricard and Neil as Elayne danced with Niamh and Kylee a little ways away, a smile on his face as he watched them.

Sadly, though, all goods things must come to an end.

" _ **Did you think that this was over?"**_

The voice echoed around the room, loud and booming, making everything stop. The lights all seemed to dim and no one moved until a large portal opened up above the throne, revealing to them quite the surprise.

The portal allowed them to see into the throne room of Palamecia, four forms waiting for them.

The first that Firion recognized was Lilianna, her face set in cold stone like it always was. Naylene was also there, her signature smirk no where to be seen as she stood beside the throne, her face cold just like her student's, hand folded behind her back. It was the final two there than caught Firion by surprise. The first was the child that sat on the throne, his hair golden and dressed in Robes of red, white, and gold. He could barely be five and yet they placed him on the throne?

The last was the man in black armor, the Dark Knight, but this time he did not wear a helmet, revealing his face for the first time. The tanned skin, the spiked back purple hair and matching eyes. Firion felt like a fist had inserted itself into his stomach.

"Leon!" Maria moved forward, staring at the man they had been searching for in the last five years. He had been their enemy this entire time.

If her brother heard her, he made no acknowledgement of it.

"Oh my God," Elayne felt her mouth drop open. "He had a kid."

There was no denying it. That kid looked like a younger version of Mateus, the only difference being his eyes. They were a piercing, deep blue, just like the woman beside him.

Just like his mother's.

"My name is Aloysius Diogenes, son of the late Emperor, Mateus," The child's voice rang out clear. Though young, it already held an air of authority to it, much like his father's. "Due to...unfortunate events, my father has fallen and so rule of Palamecia has fallen to one such as me."

There was a small moment of hope, as Aloysius' face showed a look of pain of regret, but it was soo washed away by his next words.

"I call out the ones that killed my Father. The group that entered the Cyclone to take my father's life will be handed over to me, or Hell worse than what you have already seen will be rained down upon the rest of the kingdoms. You have three days."

The portal closed again, leaving silence around the halls at the lights brightened again.

Neil gave a sigh, being the first to break the silence.

"So much for this shit being over with."

 ** **Just for funsies, listen to the song Together by Michelle Branch. It makes me think about Firion and Elayne's relationship, lol****

 ** **PLEASE REVIEW :)****


	19. Chapter 17

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

 _ **Hello Darling**_

" **So this is the big plan, is it?** Just rush in there and beat them all to hell?"

"You come up with something better."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that's complaining about it, that's why!"

"Would you two stop it? You sound like a married couple!"  
The ones arguing were Neil and Maria as Kylee was the one that was yelling at them. Though only five of them were called out, Maria refused to be left behind after finding out that her brother was the Black Knight all along. Firion had tried to convince her to let him take care of it, but she stood her ground. Elayne had the final word, though, telling the younger woman that she could come along and that Firion would just have to keep a close eye on her during the battle. Everyone would, of course.  
Taking the Wyvern again, the dragon waited for them just outside the Palace, awaiting their call to leave. They had been expecting enemies to be littering the halls, waiting for them, but there was nothing. The entire place was empty. Not even servants were in the halls or hiding from them. It was desolate; abandoned.  
"Naylene must have sent them somewhere," Elayne commented as she led the way through the halls. She had given up checking around the corners. "Evacuated them so they wouldn't get caught up in the crossfire."  
"Evil or not, she takes care of her people." Maria commented.  
"Not her people," Firion corrected her. "The Emperor's people."  
"Does it really matter?" Kylee growled. "We're here to kill them so you shouldn't care."  
"But...what about the boy?" Ricard spoke up. "Surely we won't kill the child."  
Neil began to grind his teeth. "We might not have a choice."  
Firion's eyes widened. "But...he's a child!"  
"A child who, obviously, plans on getting revenge for his father, mother's will or not. We cant' take a chance in him becoming another Mateus."  
"Leave the child to me." Elayne spoke up. "If we remove the Stone of Illudia then we can stop the future Emperors from going insane. And...and if we defeat Naylene, we can take the child and...raise him."  
"You?" Neil looked at his partner. "Raise a child? Are you serious? You'd scare him to death before he was old enough!"  
"I think Elayne would be a great mother," Firion defended her.  
"You only say that because you want to bang her."  
"There's more to it than that!"

"So you admit that you want to sleep with her?"  
Firion felt his face flare up. "Shut up, Neil!"  
Maria gave a full laugh as the others chuckled, Elayne refusing to look at them as they turned another corner. She remembered a bit about the Palace from her previous visits. Of course she got lost here and there while leading, but she gave a satisfied smile as a pair of large doors greeted her eyes here. The large, wooden doors to the throne room stood, waiting for them. As she stared at them, an uncomfortable feeling erupted in her stomach. She...she found that she didn't want to kill Naylene anymore. Her rage and longing for Scott's revenge seemed to have vanished since her last encounter with the General of Palamecia. Was it because Naylene had a child? They had already killed Mateus, could they really kill Naylene as well, leaving the child without his parents? His family?  
Could she really do to Aloysius what had been done to her?

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" Neil's voice made Elayne glance at the man that moved up beside her.  
"As if," She gripped her chin. "They obviously have something planned if they wanted us to come here. But Naylene is not one for petty traps. She'd rather come at you full force and up straight. Mateus was the one who liked to set traps and things like that. As for the other two...I don't know. This could go either way."  
"That's true, but we'll never find out by just standing here." Neil clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes you just gotta zoom in and take what hand you're dealt, you know?"  
"I know," She glanced over her shoulder. "If this goes south, I want you to get out of here. Gordon will need you if...if something bad happens here."  
"Don't you think you're the one who should escape? Your better at controlling him than I am, you know."  
She gave him a soft smile. "You've grown, Rush. So has Gordon. Both of you...you've turned into great men. I have full beliefs that you'll do just fine for each other in the future." Neil looked at her and then, just like three years ago, began to wipe the tears from his eyes. She blinked in surprise. "Why are you crying now?"  
"B-because...you make it sound like this is goodbye. That's not fair, Elayne."  
She gave him another smile. "I don't plan on giving up that easily, you know. Not anymore. I made a promise that I have to keep, after all. They only way I'll die is if the Devil drags me down to hell himself, understand?"  
Neil gave a nod. "Yeah; and that'll be harder than convincing you that Firion and the others could fight."  
She gave a laugh and shoved against his shoulder. "Let's go finish this, shall we?"  
Neil held his arm out to the doors. "Ladies first."

With a glance over her shoulder at the group behind her, Elayne gave a nod before moving forward and leading them into throne room.

The place was lit up brightly with fire, showing that, just as they had thought, only four forms were waiting for them.

Aloysius sat in the throne still, Naylene glued to his side in her armor. Leon, helmet still removed, stood in the center of the room, Lilianna beside him, both wearing a solemn look on their faces.

"Leon!" Maria tried to rush forward to her brother immediately but Kylee grabbed her arm, making her stop. "Let me go!"

"Stop and think, girl," the Black Mage growled. "He's the enemy right now, brother or not."  
"She's right, you know," Leon called out to his sister. He wore a smile on his face, but it was easily read as uncomfortable. "We're on opposite sides now, Maria. We're enemies now."  
'You can't mean that, Leon!" Maria cried, trying to move forward but Kylee kept a firm grip on her. "We've looked for you everywhere! You can't just be our enemy now! We're family, Leon! You can't do this to us! I refuse to let you betray us like this!"  
"Betrayal?" Lilianna's tongue was sharp as she repeated her words. "While you were off playing war heroes, we've been the one taking care of him. If anyone has been betrayed, it's him."  
"It's all right, Lil," Leon placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Besides, we did not gather here just to chatter, did we?"  
"No, we did not." Lilianna took a breath. "Elayne Ryod, Naylene has asked for you personally, you as well, Neil Rush."  
The Paladin and the Swordmaster both exchanged a look in shock. "Both of us?"  
"Indeed. Naylene wishes to finish the battle that was interrupted last time, as well as kill the one that had delivered that fatal wound my My Emperor's neck," Lilianna answered. "The rest of you will be left to us. If you think you can interfere with Naylene then you are sorely mistaken." Her eyes were coldly digging into Firion's skin, as if she knew that he was going to be the one that would cause the most problem.  
"We accept." Elayne called out.  
"Are you so sure?" Naylene grinned. "Surely you don't wish your little secret to be revealed."  
"If it's to be revealed, I'd rather do so willingly." Elayne smiled brightly. "In a battle with you, with my partner beside me, would be the greatest honor."  
Neil looked like he was about to cry again as Naylene smiled, moving from the throne.  
"Mother..." Aloysius' voice trembled in fear for a moment before the General faced her son. For him to hold on this long at his age...she was so very proud of him.  
"This will all be over soon, Aloy. When it is, everything will be all right."

The child took a breath and nodded, trying to snuggled further into the cushions of the throne he sat on.

"We have to get that stone," Neil told the woman beside him as they stepped past Lilianna and Leon.

Elayne nodded in agreement. "We do."

Firion watched them for a moment, wanting to join them, but he kept his eyes trained on Lilianna. He couldn't lie, He wanted to face her and the Black Knight the last time they confronted Palamecia but they hadn't been there. This was his chance but now that he knew that the Black Knight was the man they had been looking for in the last five years, he was his brother, he didn't know what to do. Did he attack Leon or just focus on Lilianna?

"I won't fight you," Maria told her brother, Kylee letting go of her arm now that she wasn't trying to move again. "Leon, please rethink this."

"What is there to rethink?" Leon placed a hand on his sword and drew his blade. "You either fight or you die."

Maria went to reply but Firion stepped between the two of them, drawing out Elayne's Shamshir. "Then I'll fight you," He told the taller man. "I won't force your sister to fight you so I'll do it instead."

"And you shall me my opponent, Ilyana." Ricard had taken a step towards Lilianna, his spear in hand.

At the name, Lilianna's eyes grew wide. "How...how do you know that name?!"

Ricard stared at her in shock. "It can't be..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It does not matter; not anymore."

Lilianna gave a snarl. "You're from Deist, aren't you. If you know that name, that means..." She took a step forward, brandishing her own sword. "It means nothing. We're here to fight, nothing else."  
Kylee gave a sigh as the three different battles broke out amongst the room. Neil and Elayne had their hands full of Naylene, neither of them able to break through her defense just yet. Firion and Leon were exchanging words and blows like they were merely in training and not actually enemies, leaving Ricard and Lilianna not far away. That's where the one glimmer of hope was so far. Ricard calling out that name seemed to have done something to Lilianna, making the young woman attack him in what appeared to be a blinded rage. With her rage came Ricard's smooth moves, blocking and dodging her attacks and leaving her open for his return blows. If they could take down her then they had a chance of taking down Leon and then they could all attack Naylene. It was a sure chance of them winning.  
She glanced at Maria. "Stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Without waiting for a reply, Kylee hurried forward to help Ricard.  
Aloysius watched with wide eyes as the hall turned into a war zone. Magic and grunts flew through the air as blood was splattered over the walls. His mother had told him not to worry but how could he not when this...this catastrophe was happening before him? Why? Why did they have to fight?  
He knew that this was revenge for his father but if his father hadn't attacked the other countries in the first place then this wouldn't be happening.  
He wouldn't have died.  
Aloysius watched as Neil's lance caught his mother in the face before Elayne's foot landed square in her chest, knocking her away from the duo. Fear erupted in his chest. His mother...he refused to lose his mother, too!  
Jumping up from the throne, he went to run forward but something stopped him in his tracks.  
The fuchsia colored stone that sat on the throne, the Stone o f Iludia, began to glow, caching everyone's attention. Naylene turned from her battle with Elayne and Neil, a large grin spreading across her face.  
Everything happening in the room stopped together and all attention was now focused on the stone. Aloysius backed away, confusion in his eyes as he stared at the stone. A blaze of fire erupted from it and, when it died down, a form sat there, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
Elayne felt her breath catch in her throat.  
That thing...it wasn't a man.  
The form was huge, undoubtedly bestial, with a skull-like face, razor sharp teeth, an snakes on it's head. Covered with spines and clawed hand, it wore a dark cloak that covered the rest of it. Red eyes came from the black circles of the skull, passing over the events happening in the throne room until they rested on the woman in golden armor. The skull seemed to smile at her.  
"Hello Darling."

Naylene stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Welcome back, My Emperor."  
Elayne almost gasped. This...this thing was Mateus?! How?  
"Father, is it really you?" Aloysius stared up at the large creature that sat upon the throne, a bit of doubt in his voice.  
The creature reached out and placed a loving hand on the boy's head. "You've done well, my son."  
Aloysius smiled happily. "Father!"  
"So, you've come back to your Empire, right?" Neil lowered his lance a bit. "Then we need to have a long talk, man."  
"Look at him!" Kylee cried. "How can you talk with that?!"  
"It's still Mateus, that's how," Firion took a step forward. From the corner of his eye, he saw the shocked look on Leon's other man was, clearly, not expecting that.  
"The empire?" Mateus laughed in his new demonic voice. "Ha! I've no need for such trifles now. All the world shall fall by my hand and the powers I gained in Hell." Blue fire began to sprout all over the throne room, Aloysius standing beside his father as he watched in awe.  
"It...it was all a trap, wasn't it?" Elayne demanded, baking away from the throne and towards Firion and the others. "Your death was a ploy for you to go to Hell and take over, wasn't it? We played right into your hands."  
"You're a smart woman, Ryod," Naylene complimented. "It's too bad that it took you so long to figure it out."  
"Leon, let's go." Lilianna's voice made the armored man pull himself out of his daze. He stood beside Firion now, staring up at the monster that sat on the throne now. Lilianna had retreated to the throne as well as Naylene stood there,e, holding her son's hand. He went to go take a step forward when Maria grabbed his hand.  
"Leon, please," She cried. "Please don't go with them!"  
"Maria...I..."  
His heart was torn. Part of him wanted to return to Maria and Guy and Firion while another part of him...the other part of him wanted to stay with...  
Apparently, Mateus didn't want to wait.  
"Your blood will be the first I spill!"  
Fire was thrown at them but Kylee moved first, summoning up a barrier and cursing at how strong the other magic was.  
"The man isn't a man anymore. He's gotten even stronger! It's ridiculous!"  
"We...we have to leave," Leon felt his hand tighten on his sister's grip. "I know Mateus...we'll die if we stay."  
"Call the Wyvern! You can use it to escape!" Ricard ordered Firion, stepping forward.  
"Ricard, what are you doing?!" Firion growled  
"Doing what I do best," The older man smiled. "Intervening. Now get out of here!" He faced the Emperor. "You may have a little trouble spilling the blood of Ricard Highwind, last of the dragoons!"  
"Pathetic insect," Mateus roared back. "I will enjoy making you rue those words!"  
"May the spirits of the dragoons lend me their strength..."  
"High...wind..." Lilianna repeated the last name, as if in shock.  
"Lilianna?" Naylene glanced at her student. "What is it?"  
The younger woman said not a word, staring at Ricard as he and Mateus exchanged blows. She then turned her eyes to the group that was retreating from the throne room, hurt and betrayal clear in her eyes.  
"We can't just leave him there!" Maria cried as Leon pulled her behind him.  
"We have no choice," Neil growled as Firion called for the Wyvern. "Ricard...he's giving us a chance. Theres no way we can defeat Mateus the way he is now. Not without a plan. We..."  
Elayne closed her eyes as the dragon carried them away from the palace.  
~I'm sorry, Ricard.~

 ** **PLEASE REVIEW :)****


	20. Chapter 18

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

 _ **Family**_

" **What's the matter?"**

Lilianna lifted her head. She stood in the throne room of Pandaemonium, the palace changed to the purple, crystalized foundation by Mateus' doing not long after his return. She had been silent, just watching as Mateus and Aloysius played together not far away. Mateus had returned to his normal form, his human form, and was currenly using his magic to make his son float around the throne room, praising the boy for how brave he had been in helping his mother. Said mother was the one that had approached Lilianna, who was currently staring at the helmet that sat in her hands.

It was Ricard's.

"Is it Leon?"

"It's more than that." Lilianna looked back down at the helmet in her hands. "That man..."

"The dragoon?" Naylene took a seat beside her student on the windowsill. "Yes, he's an interesting character."

"When I...touched the Talroc, it showed me things," Lilianna closed her eyes. "It showed me my mother...her name was Ilyana...Highwind."

"Highwind, hmm?" Naylene frowned. "Was she related to him?"

"I...I don't know but his last name...he knew her name, Naylene. He knew...he knew who I was!" Lilianna squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "He...he might be the answer to all my questions. Why did I wake up in the middle of a cave and have no one around? Why is my memory gone? He's...he's the only chance I had to learning anything about myself!"

Naylene stared at her student for a moment. "To have that taken from you, only moments after your heart was betrayed, it must feel horrible."

"My heart is fine." Lilianna told her coldly.

"You tell yourself that, but it doesn't change the truth that that you were inlove with Leon. It's clearly written all over your face."

Lilianna felt her cheeks turn red. She had tried her hardest to hide it, too, but just like mirror, Naylene could see into her soul. Leon had figured it out for himself as well, nearly a year ago.

The duo had been on a mission together not long after the dreadnaught had been destroyed. Leon had made a comment about wanting to keep Naylene happy and Lilianna had accused the other knight of being inlove with their master.

Leon's response...she would never forget it.

" _You're right. I do love Naylene, but not in the way you think. I love her because without her, I never would have gotten you, Lilianna. If she had not saved me from the cell I had been placed in, then I never would have become the Dark Knight. I wouldn't have this strength. I wouldn't be where I am right now. I wouldn't have you."_

She played it off for as long as she could, refusing her own feelings, but Leon told her that he knew her response without her words. He had already begun forming plans to create a family when Palamecia got what it wanted. Claimed that they would have a son that would guard Aloysius just as strongly as they guarded Mateus.

It was the first time that Leon had ever seen her smile and he couldn't help himself.

He had kissed her.

But now...any hopes she had thought they could share in the future was gone now when Leon left her side to return to his sister. The betrayal she felt...were these last five years truly something that could just be tossed aside as easily as that?

"There is nothing that I can do about Leon just yet, my dear," Naylene placed a hand on her student's head. "But perhaps I can give you other answers."

Lilianna opened her eyes and looked up. "How so?"

"Mateus, darling," The General turned to the man across the way. "If you would, please."

The man didn't even turn to look at them, as if he had heard their entire conversation, he kept his giggling son afloat with one hand and snapped his fingers with the other. A seal appeared on the floor, glowing that purplish pink of Mateus' magic. From the center rose a body from the floor. Blond hair. Bluish armor. Blue eyes that could clearly be seen due to his helmet being removed.

"But...how?" Lilianna stood up from the floor, shock on her face as she stared at the dragoon before her. "The Emperor killed you!"

"He now holds powers over hell, my dear. He can do as he pleased with dead souls." Naylene removed her hand from the other woman's head and walked to join her husband and son. "Take your time."

Ricard glared at the woman as she passed by before turning his hard eyes to Lilianna. His eyes softened a bit, though, at the sight of his helmet in her hands. Giving a sigh, he tried to step forward but the seal at his feet also acted like a barrier, keeping him in one place.

"Was my death once not good enough?" He found his rough voice leaving his lips. "Decided to keep my soul as a trophy?"

"That's not," Lilianna stopped herself. This wasn't like her. She was a soft child that would cry when she felt distressed. She was a warrior, she was a victor of the Trails of Leviathan. She was a ….

"I want answers." He told him in a hard voice. "How...how do you know Ilyana?"

Ricard stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. "Ilyana was the woman I was in love with."

Lilianna had feared that to be the truth. She had been praying that she was wrong but...

"I loved her, but I never had the courage to tell her. Instead, I stood by and watched as swept away by my best friend; by my brother. Ilyana...she died during childbirth and my brother...well...he took the child and disappeared. You...you look just like her. You're her, aren't you?"

Lilianna closed her eyes again, gripping to the helmet in her hands. "I don't know. I am 26 now. Eleven years ago, Naylene found me living in the wild in Deist. I had awoke in a cave four years before that, no memory of anyone or anything; I didn't even know how to read or write. I didn't even know that there was a city only three days away from the cave where I woke up. I lived off plants and animals my entire life until Naylene...saved me. The first eleven years of my life I know nothing of. It has left me to the conclusion of something horrible; something my mind has blocked from me. Obviously my father tried to kill me or we were attacked and he died saving me; if what you say is true and I am indeed...the daughter of your brother. I do not have the answers."

"My brother would not harm his own child. Ilyana's death was hard for him, yes, but he would never folly so hard." Ricard gave her a soft smile. "You look like your mother. I'd never forger those eyes."

Lilianna felt bashful and glanced away from him. Only Naylene and Leon had ever commented on her eyes before. In Palamecia, green eyes was a sign of a blasphemous birth so she was ridiculed when she was first brought here from Deist. She had learned to ignore them all.

"If...if your words are true..." She began again. "If you really are my..." She froze. If this was her family, then she had stood by and just let him die. She had basically killed him herself.

"When I first saw you, I wondered why you were on this side. With your story, I can understand it. They're the ones that saved you so of course you'd side with them, but heed my words. It wasn't by choice."

"By choice?" Lilianna glanced at the three behind her. "What do you mean?"

"The Emperor is not of his right mind. It's that stone that sits upon the throne. Destroy the stone and you can save what has happened."

"The stone? You mean the Talrux?"

"Both the Talrux and the stone of Iludia. Destroy them both! That man...that's not the Emperor; not anymore!" Ricard went to say more when he was sucked back into the floor, the seal disappearing.

Glancing up, she found the Emperor's eyes on her, Aloysius down on the ground again and taking to his mother.

"Did you get your answers?" Mateus asked her.

His gaze made her uncomfortable and she glanced away, staring at the helmet that still sat in her hands. "Yes and no."

"Don't fret." He told her with a smile. "We're your family, aren't we?" She stayed silent. "I'll allow Leon to return," He announced to her. "You just need to convince him to do so, understand? You have to be the one to bring him back."

Lilianna lifted her head. "You promise you'll let him return?"

"Lilianna, when have I ever lied to you?" Mateus turned from her. "Our guests have arrived. I suggest your ready yourself."

Lilianna stepped forward. The plan was for the enemy to come to them in the throne room again. Mateus had set spells and traps, refusing to allow them to escape again. He clearly announced that he was tired of playing these trivial games and wanted to get rid of the rebellion here and now. With them out of the way, he was free to do what he wanted.

Ricard's words echoed in her head and she glanced back at the throne. Aloysius was sitting in it again, Mateus and Naylene doting upon him. She glared at the pink rock. Was this really the cause of it all?

"Lilianna," Naylene's voice dragged the other woman to her gaze. "I give you permission to release your restraints."

Her green eyes widened. "Are...are you sure?"

"You want Leon back, don't you?" Naylene questioned. "Prove to him that he made the wrong choice."

Lilianna gave a silent sigh and turned from the throne to stare ahead of her at the doors. The moment the door was pushed open, she reached up and placed Ricard's helmet on her head, facing the ones who came through the door.

 _ **~If I told you, This was only gonna hurt**_

 _ **If I warned you, That the fires gonna burn**_

 _ **Would you walk in, Would you let me do it first-**_

 _ **All in the name of love~**_

" **Allow me to take care of Lilianna."**

Leon's voice paused the group outside the throne room. Things were still a bit awkward between Firion and Leon but they had set that all aside for the moment.

They were all there this time. Guy, Maria. Leila, Kylee, Elayne, Neil, Leon, and Firion. Everyone had new armor and weapons and all felt their nerves were on edge. This was to be the final battle. This was what either saved the world or destroyed it.

"Why her?" Neil asked.

"I want to try and save her." Leon admitted. "I have no doubt that she is unaware of what the Stone of Iludia has done to Mateus. I'm...I'm not sure even Naylene knows. I have to take this chance. Give me the chance to save her."

"All this romance crap is making me sick," Kylee grunted. "It should not be involved on the battlefield!"

Leon gave her a small smile. "But it is. Allow me to indulge on foolish pleasures just a while longer."

"You can have your chance," Elayne told him. "If you can concince her that the stone is the source of problems here, then she can help us. If we can take the Stone of Iludia from the throne, then perhaps things will stop."

"Do you really think the Emperor can be forgiven for what's been done?" Maria asked.

"If the story of the Stone is true, then it's not Mateus' fault what has happened; not entirely. To blame it all on him would be inhumane."

"We can talk about blame later." Neil cut his partner off. "Right now we have a score to settle."

"I'll...I'll help you." Maria told her brother. "I...I don't think that I'll be much help against the Emperor and his General, anyway."

"That's where the rest of us come in!" Leila winked. "Leon, Maria, and Buy will take care of Lilianna, and we'll leave Naylene to Elayne and Neil, leaving Mateus to me, Firion, and Kylee."

"No," Elayne shook her head, glancing at the doors ahead of them again. "Neil will have to go against Mateus until I take care of Naylene."

"You're not fighting her alone." Firion told her angrily.

"Of course not," She glanced at him with a smile. "You're going to help me."

At her words, a huge grin broke out across Firion's face and he hurriedly agreed. Neil gave a sigh.

"Try not to have an orgasm, okay kid?" He led the way to the doors. "And I don't want any of you quacks dying on me, got it? We're all a family now, so I don't need any more heartbreak, got it?"

"Aww, we love you to, Neil," Leila teased him, her and Maria both laughing.

"This is the final battle," Elayne clenched her fists. "This is where the Empire succeeds or falls. We must give it our all!"

"Lead the way, boss," Neil smiled at the woman.

With another firm look at them all, the determination on their faces made Elayne smile and she confidently pushed the doors to Pandaemonium open, leading the way to the final fight.

 ** **PLEASE REVIEW :)****


	21. Chapter 19

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 **The Final Fight was too big to have in just one chapter so I split it up. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

 _ **A Lover's Promise**_

 **Firion felt like he was having a repeat in his mind from the coliseum.** Mateus sat on his throne as Naylene and Lilianna stood before him, all three sets of eyes staring down at the group before them. He took in the new helmet that Lilianna was now wearing and felt anger burst in his chest. How dare she wear that. Had she no shame?

"You've seen what I can do, and yet you still try and stop me," Mateus called out calmly. "Though I enjoy your bravery, foolish or not, I grow tired of our little game."

"Then stop talking and let's get this over with!" Neil growled, spinning his lance in his hands. Leila and Kylee stepped up next to him, both with determined looks.

"Maria, Guy," Leon called over his shoulder to his family as he stared at Lilianna. "She's fast, so keep your guard up."

"So, this is the final battle, hmm?" Naylene gave a toothy grin as Elayne and Firion faced her. "It's almost a shame."

Elayne took a deep breath as she stared at the trio before them. Never before has she been so afraid to fight; but also so excited. This was the moment that they had all been waiting for. This was why all those people died. Why Joseph and Minwu and Ricard died. This was the moment they had strived so hard to reach. It was time to get their revenge. It was time to bring an end to the Emperor's terror.

"Let's end this."

As the other battles started, neither Lilianna nor Leon made a move. Maria and Guy stayed still as well, just watching as the two stared at the other.

The tension between them was high, as was the feeling of depression; hurt. Lilianna's green eyes seemed to glare like daggers, the fists at her side tight enough to where her nails made her hands bleed.

"Lil-"

"Save it!" Lilianna cut Leon off, her voice struggling to stay level as she hung her head. "I believed you...all those sweet things you said to me...the hope of having a family...being accepted...I believed all your lies."

"They weren't lies, Lilianna," Leon took a step forward, his mind working furiously to find the right words. This was his chance to convince her to join them; to save herself. He wanted her to look at him; he needed her to gaze into his eyes and see that his words were true. He truly...didn't want to fight her. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want it to be true. I meant every word I said, from wanting to make you the happiest woman in the world to wanting to grow old with you. I even want to help you rebuild Deist after this is all over. I wouldn't be here if I didn't mean every word of it. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you."

"You left us." Her fists began to quiver. "You chose them over us. You betrayed us," Her head finally rose and he gave a silent curse. Her eyes were no longer that emerald green that he loved. Instead they were slits now, like a dragon's, the bright aquamarine were as beautiful as her green ones, yes, but they were not the eyes that he wanted pointed at him. "You betrayed me!"

"Lilianna, I have no intention of betraying you." He had to reason with her. If she unleasehed...THAT then there was no way that Maria and Guy would be safe. Not unless he... "I came back for you. You have to listen to me. Mateus is not acting this way of his own will!" He took a breath, pleased that she didn't respond or move. "It's all part of some evil goddess' plan! It's that...that damn stone!" He pointed towards the Throne that was now left unguarded as the other battles happened in the room. "The Stone of Iludia turned Mateus into a power-crazed monster! He's being used! The only way to save him is to destroy that stone! And that Talrux!"

Lilianna stared at him, her mind working. This was exactly what Ricard had told her. Was the stone truly the reason behind all this? She did not know Mateus before his...conquest began, but the way that Naylene spoke about him led the younger woman to believe that he had been a kind soul that wanted nothing but the happiness of his people. Could the stone truly be...

"You have to believe him!" Maria took a step forward and Leon winced. For a moment, there had been a glimmer of hope. There was a look upon Lilianna's face that she always wore when she considered listening to him. It was now gone at the sound of his sister's voice. "Please, help us defeat Mateus!"

"Defeat him..." Lilianna took a step forward. "You claim to want to save him and then you'll turn and stab him in the back. You pathetic humans are all the same. I won't take this; not anymore!" An aquamarine seal formed under her feet and a harsh wind began to blow against her body. "Mateus said that I could offer you the chance to return; that he would pardon you. I won't give you a choice. I'll pummel you into submission and drag you back myself, you bastard!"

"Maria, get back!" Leon cried out, moving as if to block his sister from Lilianna's wrath. "You and Guy go help the others."

"But, Leon, she-"

Leon glanced back at her. "This is something I must do on my own." He gave her his signature grin. "Trust me."

Maria furrowed her brow, going to argue, when Guy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fine, but if you end up dying on me, I'll never forgive you."

Leon turned back to Lilianna as the duo hurried away. "Neither would I."

He had seen Lilianna transform only twice in the five years that he had known her. The first had been an incomplete transformation during their first sparring match when he first arrived.

He'd remember that day for the rest of his life.

 _ **Lilianna's eyes widened as the blade went flying from her hands.**_ _She stood in a state of awe for a moment until a smirk spread across his face._

" _I win."_

 _Anger burst through her; those words...that look...it was just like his. Just like that bastard!_

 _Grabbing the blade with her bare hand, Lilianna ignored the blood that now poured down her left arm as Leon's smirk turned into a look of shock; and then fear._

 _Fear as the man watched the right hand of the woman transform into...something. It looked like a dragon's arm, green scales with claws that seemed to shine like diamonds in the sun. He stumbled backwards as the blade was ripped from his hands. The woman pounced, ready to kill the prey she had set her sights on._

" _Lilianna!"_

 _At Naylene's roar, the woman froze in place, her claws inches from Leon's throat. He stared into her face, fear clearly etched there. He found himself staring into her eyes; those sharp, green eyes that were so cool and cold only minutes before were now full of hate and rage and blood lust unlike anything he had ever seen. Like a monster..._

 _Things were silent as the young man stared up at the woman in fear before the anger in her eyes faded and she stepped backwards, her hand transforming back to normal. She faced Naylene and Mateus and gave a deep bow._

" _I give my sincerest apologies, Master, My Lord."_

" _Apologies are not needed," Mateus replied, a smirk on his face as he waved it aside. "Just keep your other self under wraps when training. Finding replacements can be quite tedious." He gave Naylene an accusing look as she continued to smile beside him._

" _Yes, My Lord."_

" _As for you," Mateus turned his gaze to the young man that was still on the ground. Leon doubted he could stand; his legs were shaking too bad. "You have skill, yes, and you are a fast learner, but don't get cocky. There is a reason that Lilianna was placed under Naylene's care. Had she not been here then you would have died."_

" _Lilianna, go cool off and clean your hand up," Naylene told her student with a smile. "I'll take over for the day."_

" _Yes, Master." Lilianna gave another bow before walking off; Leon caught the hateful glare that she shot at him and gave an involuntary shudder._

" _I shall return to my chambers," Mateus announced. "Until dinner."_

 _Naylene gave him an adoring look. "Until dinner."_

 _Now that the show was over the other troops broke back into their small segments to resume their own training as Grunewald shouted orders, leaving his new student with his old one._

 _Naylene squatted down in front of Leon with a smile. "Scary, isn't it?"_

" _That's an understatement," His voice shook. "What...what was that? Her entire arm had transformed!"_

" _Blood lust," She answered simply._

" _Blood lust? Impossible!"_

" _To the weak, yes, but when you dabble in black magic you find yourself granted...strange powers. This power is bestowed upon only the strongest in Palamecia."_

" _Lilianna...she trains under you. Can you..."_

" _Transform? Yes, but I'm afraid that while Lilianna can only transform her hand I...well, I don't want to boast but..." She didn't need to continue. Leon understood; this woman's whole body could transform. "That is how far I'm willing to go for my Emperor," She held out a hand to him and helped him to his feet. "As Mateus told you, you have skill but you are still young. If you allow me to help then I can take your cockiness away and turn you into a great warrior."_

" _What about Grunewald?"_

" _He can teach you the basics but he is getting on in his years. He can begin but I can sharpen your claws, so to speak," She laughed at her own little joke. "But be warned, there's another reason why Lilianna is my second in command; she's the only one to ever survive my teachings. I'm going to beat you so far into the ground that you might not even get back up again."_

" _How...how many?"_

" _Have I killed?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd rather not say; it'll give you cold feet."_

 _Leon was silent for a moment, remembering the battle. Lilianna was a force to be reckoned with; she was impressive. All his life he had wanted to be a Knight, the strongest, a General, and it seemed that the only one standing in his way now was the woman with green eyes._

 _He looked at Naylene again, confidence on his face. "When do we start?"_

 **Now, just like Naylene, Lilianna's entire body could transform.** She had mastered the Trials and Leviathan and now the great dragon was at her beck and call; a pet, as Naylene liked to call him. Lilianna, however, called it a partner instead, just like Leon did.

At first, he only wanted to be better than Lilanna but his reasons for taking the trials himself changed. Under Naylene's training he had toned his body and mind and, only recently, mastered the Trials of Valefor. When Naylene told him that he would need Valefor for the final battle, this was not how he imagined it.

Lilianna stood before him now, transformed. Those black scales were now shades of blue and purple climbing up from her arms to her shoulders, resembling the scales of a serpent. Two horn like structures grew from the top of her head, her teeth turning into those of a monster's; a dragon's.

Leon felt his heart waver. He didn't want it to come to this. The only way to stop her now...was to beat her.

"Forgive me," He called out to her as his own seal, this time in shades of green, came forward beneath his feet. "I swear I only do this out of love."

Leon had to thank Naylene. Had he not undergone her training, he had no doubt in his mind that Lilianna would have killed him. Never in a thousand years did he think he would end up using it against Lilianna.

Scales of his own now covered his skin, though in shades of green and white. His eyes were now slits of white gold as two tendrils sprouted out from his hair on either side of his face. He felt distress in his heart as he grasped his sword.

"Please," He gave one last effort. "Please rethink this."

Her answer came in an attack. In only seconds she had zoomed infront of him. He barely brought his sword up in time to block her attack. Lilianna was past any mood to talk.

Leon gave a sigh and put his strength into his returning blow. Lilianna's body went flying across the room. He went to jump after her but something yanked on his leg. Glancing down, he barely had enough time to see the whip, made of the same scales as Lilianna's armor, latched onto his leg. It pulled him through the air before sending him flying, his back slamming into the wall on the otherside of the room.

He was dazed for a moment, the force behind that throw being more powerful than he had been expecting.

Being slammed into the wall almost hurt him as much as his heart did, but he knew what he was going to have to do.

Without another thought, Leon pushed himself off the wall, launching off at Lilianna. She was waiting for him.

They met in midair, the force of their blows getting stronger and stronger as it continued on. Neither of them said a word, made a sound. The two seperate battles that happened below them mattered not. The blows and determination to defeat the other seemed to keep the duo in the air as the battle continued. Every time one of them was knocked to the ground, they just jumped right back in, ignoring all wounds and pains they received from the other. It was, without a doubt, the hardest battle that Leon had gotten involved in, and he knew that it wasn't just because of the physical part.

Lilianna continued to glare at the man before her as her whip yanked him around like a ragdoll, using every trick her in her book to beat him down. She refused to kill him, her plan only to wear him down to where he couldn't fight anymore, but the man was stubborn; she had known that this wasn't going to be easy at all. It hurt...it hurt so much, knowing that she was the one that was hurting him. She found herself wishing that Leon had never come to them in the first place. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be confused about what to do. She wouldn't have cared about her past or where she came from. She would have just been able to serve Naylene and Mateus without any type of guilt or distress. All this she was feeling was because she had gotten involved with this man before her; because she had fallen in love.

~If...if it were anyone but Naylene...I would have followed you without a second thought.~

As those words passed through her head, Lilianna felt her heart ache. It only ached mored when she fully took in the look that shone in Leon's eyes. She was the one causing him this pain. Couldn't they...couldn't they just stop all this?

" _The Emperor is not of his right mind. It's that stone that sits upon the throne. Destroy the stone and you can save what has happened."_

 **Once more Ricard's words sounded through her mind.** Leon had said that the Stone was behind all this too. Was there a chance...that they were right? Could the Emperor be being used, and in turn, Naylene as well?

The very thought of someone using the two of them like that, it infuriated her. If there was even a chance of Ricard's words being true, she was going to find the culprit and make them pay. They...Naylene and Mateus were her family, blood or not, and anyone who messed with her family...

A faint voice seemed to speak through her mind.

Weren't they...just the same? Were they not going around and destroying families and causing others the same pain that she was feeling now.

"Damn you..." She growled, her blade making contact with Leon's left shoulder. "If not for you, I would feel nothing!" She hissed as Leon's blade sliced through the scales on her right leg. "If not for you, I would feel no remorse for what we've done."

Her left fist collided with Leon's face, knocking the man to the floor. She went to follow after him when the stinging pain in her stomach made her look down; her eyes grew wide. Leon's blade and pierced through her abdomen. She...she grasped the handle and gave a roar as she pulled it out. The pain made her fall to the ground, smashing into the stone and making her wince. Her right hand trembled as it raised itself to the hole in her stomach, her left hand barely able to hold herself up. She had lost more blood in this fight than she had thought.

"If not for you..." She found herself gasping again, watching with a glare as Leon pushed himself up to his feet, ready to face her again. "I wouldn't be questioning Naylene's words!"

Leon's eyes widened. So, she had listened to what he told her about the Stone. She had noticed a change in Naylene over the years or something similar enough for Leon's warning about the Stone of Iludia to make sense to her. There was still a chance to-

Lilianna's left arm gave out beneath her and he watched as her face slammed into the stone beneath her again. The scales on her body faded away, leaving her in ruined armor, wounds from their battle plain to the eye now, revealing just how much damage and power they had been using on each other.

Leon had never seen Lilianna so...mangled.

"Lilianna!" He released his own seal, ignoring all the soreness as he slid to a stop on his knees before the woman. He picked up her body in his arms but she refused to look at him, fighting back tears. "Don't," Seeing her cry...he didn't think he could handle it right now; or ever. "Don't feel ashamed. You fought for what you thought was right. That has no shame."

"But...I..."

"We can still fix all of this; we can save Naylene and Mateus. You're the only chance left that we have. You're the only one that can convince Naylene to help us." Leon told her, holding her cheeks in his hands. "You're the only one that can save them now."

Lilianna stared at him, unsure of what to say, how to respond.

Her response then came slowly, her eyes now trained on her hand that was no longer covered in scales; the one that had healed the hole in her stomach. It must have taken all the energy she had left to heal that hole. She would die if she bled for much longer and the only other person that could heal her was Kylee.

"If...if I find out you've lied to me..."

She didn't need to finish her words.

Leon gave a sigh of relief and placed a kiss on her forehead. After all this was over, he had a lot of making up to do.

 ** **PLEASE REVIEW :)****


	22. Chapter 20

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 **The Final Fight was too big to have in just one chapter so I split it up. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Twenty**_

 _ **Even to Hell**_

" **There's to be no interuptions this time,"** Naylene's expression was crazed, almost, her eyes seeming to eat Elayne up in their gaze. "I promise, I won't let you leave this alive like last time."

"Even if I told you that I didn't want to fight you?"

Naylene and Firion both stared at Elayne as she gazed up at the General before her. Her face was as straight as ever, no hint of teasing or cockiness to be seen.

"What do you mean?" Naylene asked her.

"Surely you, who has spent more time with Mateus, has realized that he has changed, have you not?" The younger woman spoke to her. "You knew that he changed...and yet you continued to serve him. Why? Why not stop him?"

Naylene closed her eyes. "When I joined the army ranks, my time with Mateus was cut short. We would find ways to see each other but most of it was short intervals in hidden passages. I noticed change, yes, but I thought that it was just adaption due to growing up and my mind playing with me since I missed him so much. By the time I realized that it was...something more, it was irreversible."

Firion felt like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head. "Then you knew. You knew all along what the Stone was doing and yet you didn't destroy it; you didn't try to stop it?"

"I feared that destroying the stone would result in Mateus' death, so of course I didn't," Naylene stared at him as she answered, that smile returned to her face. "Though part of him is...no longer under his control, the other part is. The man I love is still there and so I will do all I can to give him what he wants."

"How do you know that this is what he wants, though?" Elayne asked her. "How do you know that the real Mateus is the one wanting you to fight?"

"Years ago, when Mateus saved me, he told me that he had to put the worms in their place. Again, right before we attacked Kashuan, he asked me to help him do that. I vowed that I would do just that. You fools here are the only thing that still stands in the way of that vision."

"And if you know about the Stone, just what is the Talrux to you?" Firion asked her. He gave a glance at Leila as she helped Neil fight Mateus. That woman had been the one guarding the Talrux. It was said to be part of the Stone of Iludia; just what power did it hold?

"A failsafe," Naylene answered happily. "But that's enough talk. We came here to fight, didn't we? We are the only things left standing in your way of saving the world. Can you strike us down?"

Elayne watched as Naylene drew her blade. This woman was ready to follow Mateus' words to the death. "Would you really follow him all the way through with this plan, even with how insane it is?"

Her answer came with her signature smile. "Even to Hell."

The General gave them no more open time to talk and rushed forward. Elayne blocked the blow before it could land on Firion, the man shocked by the speed coming from the woman in armor before them. He remembered the words that Elayne had told him.

" _Naylene will be unlike any other opponent that you've ever faced. She likes to use words to lower your defenses or break your concentration. I trained you so use that training to beat her. Don't waste time worrying about me in battle. Take any and every opportunity to finish her off. Don't let your guard down for anything; not for even an instant. She'll slither in and strike her blows."_

Firion understood Elayne's words, but he knew that she wasn't going to follow her own advice. He had been around Elayne long enough to know that she'd be keeping an eye on him in the fight and would protect him as much as she could. Telling him not to do the same to her was like asking him to tear his heart out.

It would never happen.

His hand tightly clutched around the handle of the Shamshir that Elayne had given him, he grasped the handle of a few knives in the other. Tossing them at Naylene, the woman jumped back, dodging them before slicing at the man, Elayne taking the brunt of the blow by catching Naylene's blade in the two blades she wielded herself. Both the rapier and broadsword left behind, Elayne held two new swords this time, something she had specially crafted just for Naylene. The one in her right hand was a claymore, it's steel seemingly tinged in red as the other was a shorts word, it's steel on the blade the same. Firion had been worried about Elayne trying to wield a Claymore with a single hand but apparently the woman could handle it just fine.

Snapping back into it, he rushed forward, using his knives and Shamshir to force Naylene away from Elayne, making the General turn her attention to him. He thought about using all of his weapons, the axe and his bow but Naylene was too fast to try and shoot arrows at her. The axe would take too long for him to swing and he needed both hands. Using just the Shamshir and knives were the best bet for him in this fight. He couldn't take unnecessary risks.

"Impressive," Naylene grinned as she dodged between the duo. "To be so synchronized with your student, it's a rare thing. I'm impressed, Ryod. If only you were at your full strength. I might actually enjoy myself."

"You're a coward." Firion growled from behind clenched teeth. From the corner of his eye he watched as Leon was slammed into the wall close to them but he had to stay focused on his own battle. He had faith that Leon could handle himself. He was a little caught off guard with his brother being encased in green and white scales though, but decided to question all about it later.

"Excuse me?"

"You claim wanting to fight Elayne at full strength and yet you are the one that's kept her in this condition for the last five years. That wound you placed on her is what's holding her back and I think you're doing it because you are afraid. Afraid to face Elayne at her true strength because you know that she can defeat you."

"Afraid...you think I'm afraid?" Naylene paused all her attacks and backed up. Firion went to attack again but Elayne tossed an arm out, keeping him back. "Surely you know that isn't true, don't you, Ryod?"

"I'm not quite sure," Elayne goaded her. "Why not pull out that pet of yours and show me?"

Naylene stared in awe at the warriors before her, Firion looking confused, before tossing her head back in laughter.

"You truly are quite a wonder, Ryod. A warrior to the very end, truly! You know this is where you'll die but still you hang on for the slight chance of getting to see my full power. It's such a shame you will not join us. With all four Dragons on one side, we would have been unstoppable."

"I'm afraid that Bahamut doesn't like it's siblings too much so working together is completely out of the question," Elayne gave a smirk. "He's a bit too much like me, really."

"Surely that's why he chose you then," Naylene lifted her blade to point it at the ceiling. "Just as Tiamat chose me."

Electricity began to flow out of Naylene's sword and Elayne took a step back, forcing Firion to as well, as the lightening blue seal formed under her feet, the harsh wind blowing her hair around.

"What is happening?"

"In Hell, there are Seven Creatures that Guard the Gates to each circle. Four of them happen to be Dragons. Warriors that have dabbled in Black Magic, if confident enough, battle the Dragons, take their Trials, and if are victorious, have the ability to use their strength and techniques in battle. The First Gate is Guarded by Valefor which, as we've now discovered, is at the hands of your brother over there." Firion glanced at Leon again, watching for a moment as his brother and Lilianna continued to exchange blows.

"So, Lilianna has one as well?"

"Yes; Leviathan, the third Gate. Tiamat and Bahamut are the last two dragons, guarding the Fifth and Sixth gates. It is said that Tiamat and Bahamut carry a deep dislike for each other, despite being family. Truly, it must be fate."

Firion glanced at Elayne. "Then...if what Naylene said is true, if Tiamat is hers then...You..."

"Yes," Elayne closed her eyes for a moment. She hadn't wanted Firion to see her transform but there was no choice now. She had to use everything that she had. "At the urge of my King, I trained and used Black Magic, completing the Trials of Bahamut and gaining the trust of a Guardian of Hell."

"But if Mateus controls Hell now, then..."

"It's true that the Emperor controls hell now, but apparently Bahamut...to put it simply, he's a stubborn jackass that doesn't like following rules." She closed her eyes. "He'd rather inflict as much pain on Tiamat as he can than help them rule the world."

"But...but why?"

Elane shook her head. "It's a dispute that's been going on for centuries; I doubt that either of them even truly remember."

If Firion didn't know any better, he would have begun to think they weren't battling for the fate of the world right now.

The light and wind died down, revealing that Naylene's armor had turned to spikes of brown and white. She looked more demonic than like a dragon. Had he been a child he would have been scared to death.

Scratch that, he already was scared.

"Come now, Elayne," Naylene called out. "Surely you won't keep us waiting."

"Firion," Elayne dropped her short sword, placing both hands on her claymore. "While I distract her, you have to think of a way to strike her down. This is going to be worse than anything else you've ever done. I know asking you to run will never happen so instead, all I ask is that you stay alive. Get wounded...just don't die on me."

Firion nodded his head. "Can't exactly leave you to rebuild the world alone, can I?"

Elayne gave a silent smirk before thrusting her blade into the ground, once more covering herself with the armor of black and red scales. Firion would have loved to take the time and stare at her, taking in everything about this new form, but now was not the time to be staring. She was counting on him. He was going to have to give it his all!

But, as he soon realized, how was he supposed to keep up with them? Much like Leon and Lilianna, their speed was incredible. He saw nothing until one of the women was tossed aside or they were caught in a struggle and they stopped moving. There was no way that he was going to be able to help like this! It was impossible. It was insane!

He had to come up with a plan. Elayne didn't train him for nothing. He had to catch Naylene when Elayne tossed her from the air. That was the only chance that he was going to have to do anything that could help Elayne. He had to set a trap or something that would be useful against the Palamecian General.

Trying to ignore the worry in his chest, he used his ears to listen. He could distinguish the difference between their voice when they grunted but his worry only grew when he heard more of them coming from Elayne.

He wished he could ask Neil for advice right now but he didn't have that chance. This was all on him now.

He didn't want to let Elayne down.

A plan blossomed in his head and he was starting to ready himself when a large magical attack from Mateus grabbed his attention. Kylee used a shield though, so he turned back to his own problems and that's when she saw him. Aloysius peeked out from behind the throne, a look of horror on his face as he watched his mother's attack.

What the hell was the child doing here in the first place?

Could the child see his mother moving? From his eyes, it sure looked like it. Unfortunately, watching her blinded him from noticing the magic from his father's own battle heading straight for him after bouncing off Kylee's barrier.

Firion didn't even have to think before his feet moved. Forgetting everything, he took off across the floor, wrapping his arms around the young boy, refusing to give a sound of pain as the magic hit him. He cradled the young boy in his arms, refusing to let him go. The blow of Mateus' magic tossed him harshly into the throne. He kept his arms around the boy, protecting him from any damage as he collapsed to the floor.

"Aloysius!" Naylene's cry was drowned out by the call for Firion and Aloysius pulled back to stare up at him, eyes clear with shock.

"Why?"

"You have nothing to do with this." He gave a grunt as he sat up. "You're a child; you shouldn't even be here. I could never call myself a man if I left a child be harmed in a place like this." Letting the child go, he pushed himself back up to his feet. "Try and get out of here. This battlefield is the last place you should be."

without waiting for a reply, he hurried back into the fray to continue with his plan.

Naylene gave a sigh of relief at her son's safety before feeling a sting in her back. She turned her glare ay Elayne. "Really?"

"Alls far in war, Naylene," Elayne growled. She had retrieved her short sword from the floor and tossed it at the other woman, it now sat lodged in the back of her left shoulder. "You're the one who left the child to become a distraction."

Naylene glared at her. "If you even think of using him against me-"

"Neil and I both have more honor than that," Elayne told her, she lifted her Claymore again. "Do not sully our image with foolish thoughts like that."

Naylene frowned for a moment. She had half a mind to reach out and tamper with that cursed wound again but something made her stop. It was Firion's words. She wasn't afraid of Elayne, nowhere near close to it, but using that wound like she had in their last battle...had it been honorable?

Then again, when had honorable ever been in her dictionary? This was war, just like Elayne had said. Who cared how she achieved her goals, as long as they were done?

She raised her hand, that sick smile on her face again that only grew wider at the look of angst on Elayne's face.

"I-"

Her words were cut off as something lodged itself into her back. And then another. She barely had time to move her head to miss the knife that had been aimed for her face. She gave a roar as she felt something slice through her back leg and whirled around, watching as Firion used some kind of magic to attack her with his weapons from across the room. How many weapons did that man had hidden on his person!?

"You-" She gave a groan as Elayne's Claymore slammed into her side, slicing through her armor. Had she not been wearing the said armor, she would have been sliced in two.

The shock of being hit like this, of seeing this much of her own blood, was inconceivable. Never before had she been hit; not like this. It angered her beyond belief. Ripping the weapons from her back, she used her shoulder and rammed Firion into the wall, her blade piercing his thigh. She would have done more damage had Elayne not jumped in, dealing another blow across her back.

How? How had she let this happen!?

More blows were exchanged between the two women, Naylene raining hell down on the other woman, refusing to fail. She was so close...they were so close to realizing Mateus' dream. How could she...how could she let these...these _worms_ do this to her?!

As she landed another blow against Elayne, a memory chose this moment to come forward in her mind.

" _Yes," He sounded breathless. Clearing his throat he strode to her and grasped her hands in his. "This world…everything is useless. Worthless. It needs change. Guidance. The time has come. Help me," He told her. "Help me put the worms in their place."_

 _Worms in their place…_

 _Worms in their place…_

 _Worms in their place…_

 _Those words brought back the memory of when Naylene first met Mateus. When he had saved her from the other children of Palamecia. God, over eighteen years ago. Had it really been that long?_

 _Naylene pulled her hands from his and he watched in silence as she dropped to a knee before the man. "I know I've said it over and over, but since the day you saved me from the streets, my life has been yours. I joined the ranks so that I could stay by your side, to become someone you could trust. I am one of your highest officials. My life is yours, My Emperor, whether you send me to destroy other kingdoms or capture enemies or anything else. I will follow your command no matter where it leads, Mateus."_

 _The man stared down at her for a moment or two. The amount of pride, of desire he felt, it was overwhelming. He needed her; wanted her. His best decision was to save that child from the streets and he would never, ever regret it._

" _Then do as I say, Naylene, and stand." The woman did so and the Emperor grabbed her chin, pulling her head up to stare into her eyes. As he stared into those cool, blue pools, he could tell that she felt just the same as he. "You claim to do anything that I ask, to follow my orders, wherever they may lead. You have one time only to free yourself and take it back, for if you try in the future I will not resist in killing you if you betray me." She stayed silent, just looking back at him. A smile then spread across his lips. "Then I shall give you one order, and one that you will have to keep above all others." Mateus paused for just a split second, his grip on her chin tightening slightly. "Stay. No matter what happens or what I do, stay here with me."_

 _Naylene now wore a smile of her own. "Not even the fires of Hell could rip me from your side, My Emperor."_

 _Mateus stared at her for a moment longer before reaching down and capturing the lips of the woman that would follow him to the ends of the world and beyond._

She had made that vow with every intention of helping the man she owed her life to, the man she loved, acquire what he wanted. She would not fail here. She could not fail!

With a roar, Naylene used her hand to knock Elayne's Claymore from her hand, taking the now opened body was a target board, sliding her own blade smoothly into Elayne's stomach. She grinned when she heard Firion cry out Elayne's name, grinned at the look of shock on Elayne's face, before twisting the blade and pulling it out.

"Elayne!" Firion ran forward, catching the woman as she fell out of the air, ignoring all the blood that was beginning to coat her. He put pressure on her wound, yelling at her to stay with him to keep her conscious.

Naylene landed only feet from them, smiling at the woman before her. "You'll never win against us, Ryod. My Emperor and I-"

At a cry of pain from Mateus, Naylene cut herself off again and turned her head, leaving herself open. With a roar, Elayne jumped from Firion's grasp, grabbing her Shamshir from where Firion had dropped it when he caught her, and thrust the blade forward with all her might, what remained of her power and Bahamut's own inside the blade. It pierced through Tiamat's scales, sliding through Naylene's chest, piercing the stone wall behind her.

Naylene paused for a moment before turning to gaze at Elayne, almost as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. Tiamat's armor disintegrated, leaving behind a bloodied body with a sword in it's chest. Elayne felt her own armor disappear and she used what strength she had left to pulled her blade back out, more blood cascading down like an unstoppable waterfall now; and not just from her chest. It fell from her mouth now, her eyes and ears.

Elayne could hardly believe that she could still move, watching as Naylene moved to place her back against the wall, sliding down it to take a seat propped up against it from the floor. She gave a weak chuckle, staring up at the woman that stood over her.

"Truly...together we would have been unstoppable." Naylene choked out, the blood pouring from her chest. "You exceeded all my expectations, Ryod."

Firion went to thrust one of his own blades into her chest as well but Elayne caught his arm. "She's not long now." He began to make a fuss over her stomach wound but she silenced him with a look, turning back to Naylene.

"Showing sympathy, as always. Surely...you must be too soft to be in battle sometimes." Naylene began to cough and tossed her head back. "Is this...really the end?"

"The Talrux," Firion knelt before the older woman. "Where is it?"

"You've won," Naylene sighed. "I have failed my Emperor. What does the Stone or the Talrux have to do with anything now/"

"If left alone, your son will fall to the same fate as Mateus," Elayne told her, holding her side still. "Surely you don't want that."

"I..."

Before her words could be finished, a bright light erupted from behind them and they all stared in awe as the Stone of Iludia was destroyed at the hands of Maria.

 ** **PLEASE REVIEW :)****


	23. Chapter 21

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 **Yes, the Stone of Iludia was placed in a Book. I actually have a copy of it so I decided to add parts of the book to the game for my own enjoyment, lol The Talrux, however, is of my own creation.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty-One**_

 _ **The Talrux**_

" **You have braved the bowels of Hell to reach me.** But the hand of man, which deals in false justice and forsaken love, can never hope to defeat the lord Master of Hell!"

Mateus gave a roar and they all watched as his human form was replaced again by that creature they had seen when he returned from Hell.

"Jesus, you weren't kidding when you said that he was an ugly bastard!" Leila cried out, gripping her blade.

"Told you!" Neil readied his weapons. "Now, stick to the plan! Elayne and I didn't think this up just for you sorry losers to ruin it!"

'Have a little faith, will you?" Leila growled as se readied her own blades.

Kylee rolled her eyes as she began to cast guard charms over the others she was fighting with. She had been planning to charm the others but Elayne had refused it, saying that it would only hold her back; Leon had as well. When Elayne refused it, it was only common sense that Firion would as well.

She definitely felt that the weight on her during this battle was worse than what it had been last time. She was the only one that was standing between them and Mateus' magic. She had to be ready to cast protection spells and barriers. She wasn't going to have any time to cast any offensive attacks this time around, she feared, leaving Mainly Neil and Leila as the main offense against the transformed Sorcerer.

At least until Guy and Maria joined them. It hadn't taken long for Leon to ditch his siblings and take on Lilianna alone. She had deemed it a good reason, though, when she saw what Lilianna and Leon both transformed into. She winced as Leon was slammed into a wall before wincing again as some of Mateus' attacks his her barrier. She had to concentrate or she'd risk losing the battle. One wrong more from her could mean the end of everyone.

She found herself praying that Elayne and Firion finished Naylene off fast.

Neil was close to panicking. He had planned on fighting Naylene with Elayne and finishing her off quickly to bright in a joint attack against Mateus but that plan had been shoved aside, leaving him with this backup that he and Elayne thought of. He had been worried about Leila being so close to the Emperor, about Maria being so close to him too, but he told himself over and over that he was going to have to have faith in them. They had come so far, been through so much together, they had proved capable, had they not?

Thought Mateus had transformed, to Neil his attacks hadn't changed. They were so...predictable. Strong, yes, but predictable. He left the comfort of Kylee's barrier, confident in his own experience to keep himself from dying during this battle and, thankfully, it had done just that. None of Mateus' magic hit him, thank god, but her scepter was another question. The Emperor used that like a lance, the thorns and spikes on it like knives as they stabbed and whacked at each other. Mateus had a hell of an arm.

Neil wanted to destroy the Stone of Iludia but by going for that he could open Mateus up to their plan or leave the women behind him open to his attack. He gave a silent sigh of relief though, when Guy and Maria joined them, Leon having shooed them from his fight with Lilianna.

He got sidetracked, only once, when Elayne and Naylene transformed into their Dragon Armor. He wanted to curse at Elayne for keeping such a secret from him, but his distraction gave Mateus a chance to hit him.

He knew full well that his left cheek was going to be bruised and swollen in the morning.

If he was alive, that is.

Guy provided some much needed support over on Leila's side and Neil spotted Maria trying to slip up to the throne to take care of the stone. With her doing that, he had to keep the Emperor's attention on himself. As the battle continued, he felt himself getting tired but he had to hang on. There was one question though.

Just how much stamina did this royal bastard have?

Leila had tried to tease the Emperor but Mateus made it apparent that he wasn't going to talk to them like he had last time. He was out for blood and from the wounds that the group was acquiring, he was getting just that.

It was a cry from Leila as the pirate went flying through the air that pissed Neil off. Without a second though he dove out from behind Kylee's barrier again and flew at the Emperor, his lance raining hell down on the other man. As the hits landed, Neil began to realize something. Each hit had a dull thunk, as if hitting a hollow object.

Was this even really Mateus? Could they have been fighting a fake this entire time?

Neil train of thought was knocked off course at the sight of a young child peering out from behind the throne just to have Firion save him from Mateus' attack. The relief that passed through him at both Firion and the child being safe was replaced by the pain in his right side where Mateus' scepter had struck true, the spike digging into his skin.

Oh god, they weren't poisoned like Naylene's blade, were they?

He really didn't look forward to having a wound like Elayne's.

"You scurry around like a mouse," Mateus' voice was deep; demonic, as he pushed his face closer to Neil's, his free hand snapping the lance that the Royal Guard had been using. "But no more."

"You'd be surprised what mice like me can do," Neil tried to keep from wincing as Mateus began to apply force to his scepter, digging the spikes in further.

"Is that so?"

"Damn right it is. Why not come out of your new fancy armor and let me prove it to you, man to man?"

The longer he kept Mateus' attention on him, the better chance the others had of getting a plan to attack back; of Maria reaching that stone.

"You humans never change; ever."

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't. But there is one thing I definitely know I'll never change."

"Oh?" The Emperor sounded amused. "And just what it that?"

"I don't like to give up!"

"Get down!"

It came out as if they had planned it all out from the very beginning; had rehearsed it.

At Kylee's cry, Neil let his legs lose all feeling and he tumbled to the ground. He gave a groan as the spikes in Mateus' scepter tore through his skin but he ignored it when the burning light from Kylee's Ultima attack flew past his head, hitting the Emperor in the chest.

Kylee's magic blasted Mateus back, making the man tumble to the ground. Neil, breathing hard and holding his wounded sigh, gave the woman a thanks as he kept his eye on the fallen creature before them. Did...did this mean they won?

"Unbelievable...defeated by insects like you...not once, but twice!" Mateus pushed himself up from the floor again. "I refuse...I refuse to accept this!" He went to attack again when something caught him across the face; the flat of a blade.

It was now Lilianna that stood between him and the Rebellion Warriors, Leon beside her. She had slapped him with the flat of her blade.

"What are you doing!?" Mateus roared at her. "You dare betray me!? After all I have given you!?"

"I would not dream of betraying you in a thousand years. I am choosing to save you. To save her!" She raised a hand and pointed at Naylene as Firion's weapons lodged into her skin. "That man there just saved the life of your son! The Mateus I know wouldn't have his son here during all this. You wouldn't even let a single wound appear on Naylene's skin!"

"She is a General. It's what-"

"Look at her!" Lilianna's voice was loud, catching them all offguard. "She is dying! She's dying and it's all because of you! Her death is on your hands!"

Mateus opened his mouth to speak but instead a screech sounded from the monstrous mouth and his hands clutched his head, as if he was having an internal struggle.

"Both her and your son will die if you continue on like this, Mateus! If you continue to let this...this thing control you you will lose everything that you love and care for. Your kingdom. Your people. You son. Your wife. Naylene told me that you dreamt of a peaceful world but you've let something change you. You're ruining your own future the longer you let yourself be controlled. You have to fight it!" Everyone jumped out of the way as Mateus tossed more of his magic at them but Lilianna stood her ground, letting it pass her as she stared at the creature before her.

"Stop tainting the image of the man that Naylene still sees inside you."

It seemed that those words were the final straw against the man...creature...that stood before them. It fell to it's knees, smashing it's head over and over into the ground, screams coming from it.

Neil watched in awe. It was like watching a mirror crack. The hideous structure that was now Mateus' face cracked and fell, revealing a blood covered face beneath it. It had appeared that their attacks did nothing to his outer shell but had caused quite a bit of damage to the body beneath it.

More pieces began to crumble, falling to the ground. Tears mixed with the blood and sweat and Lilianna took a step towards him.

"My Lord..." Mateus raised his eyes to her, those amethyst eyes full of shame and pain and regret. It was there, at that moment, that she felt that she was staring into the eyes of the man that had stolen her teacher's heart.

Those were the true eyes of the Emperor of Palamecia.

Lilianna went to speak again when a bright light erupted from behind the Emperor, making her avert her eyes. It was a vibrant pink and she had to shield her eyes. It was coming from the throne; it had to be the Stone of Iludia!

Just barely, as she squinted against the light, she saw Maria standing at the throne, a knife in hand. She had done it. She had destroyed the stone!

Lilianna thought that everything would go back to the way it was before this war started but fate had other plans. Another screech sounded from her feet, making her worry worse than before. She reached out for Mateus but her hand caught nothing.

Dread and fear even worse than before filled her heat...

When the light had faded, the Stone Broken in Maria's hands, Mateus body was gone, but the human and demonic version. Destroying he stone had sent the demon back to Hell, most likely taking the human back with it.

Neil knew that he should feel relief but all he felt was sadness. The destruction of the Stone just proved that the legends were true. For centuries, the Emperors of Palamecia had been driven to madness due to a fallen Goddess's lust. They had no choice in the matter. Mateus had been controlled and in doing so, let those most important to him down the same path. The man that they had been fighting for the last five years...that's wasn't truly Mateus...it didn't seem to be fair...

It wasn't fair at all.

"Naylene! Just hang on!"

Lilianna's screech dragged Neil from his thoughts and he turned to see that the young woman had rushed to her Master's side, holding her now instead of letting her sit against the wall like she had been.

"Screaming in my ear isn't going to change anything, you know," Naylene chuckled, resulting in more blood being coughed up.

"I can heal you, just wait and I-"

"It's all right, Lilianna," Naylene silenced her student. "We lost, fair and square."

"How?" Lilianna held her tears back, refusing to accept what she knew was inevitable. "How is anything that happened fair!?"

"Mother?" A small voice spoke up and Lilianna turned to find that Aloysius had moved towards them, peering through the bodies of the warriors to find his mother on the ground. He knelt down beside her, his fear given away by the quivering of his bottom lip as he grasped one of his mother's hands. He ignored the blood on it. "You'll be alright, won't you?"

"I'm afraid not this time..."

"We can heal you though, right?" Alyosius began to squeeze her hand. "You and father...I can't lose you both..."

"So...he did pass on..." Lilianna frowned. Had...had Naylene's vision already failed her? So fast? The blood loss was immense, yes, but...

"We can still save you!" The younger woman argued.

"My life is already fading," Naylene replied. "I'm not long from this world."

"But…the Talrux…" Lilianna was silenced by Naylene shaking her head.

"I could…but there would be no point. I would waste my new life on revenge; raise our child based upon it. That…that is no life." She closed her eyes. "I…I leave my son, and Palamecia, in your hands, Lilianna. Do for him…what I no longer can."

Her eyes widened. Not only was she to raise her child, but to help him rule the Empire?

"How? How do you expect me to do that?!"

"I believe in you," Naylene told her. "I taught you everything you need; you just lack confidence. You must find it."

"This Talrux..." Leon took a kneel beside Lilianna. "What is it? Why search for it if you have no intention of using it?"

"As I said before, it was a failsafe." Raising a hand weakly, Leila watched as the pink crystal that Lilianna had stolen from her appeared in the dying woman's hand. She had half a mind to rip it out of her grasp but Neil's arm held her back. Apparently all the members of the Rebellion were staying back at this moment, allowing the General to say her final words. "It is said that with this...someone can return from the dead with their own body...if a live sacrifice was made. I planned on sacrificing one of you Rebellion bastards if you killed Mateus but..."

Elayne closed her eyes as the older woman didn't continue. "Now that you're dying as well, you see no point in doing so if you cannot be here when he returns."

"Indeed." Naylene took her hand and cupped her son's cheeks. "I apologize, Aloy. Neither of us...intended to leave you like this. I hope...you'll understand the truth...when you get older."

Aloysius stared at his mother's face before giving a curt nod, trying his hardest not to cry.

"And like I told you, you need to have more confidence in yourself. After all of this, Palamecia will need a firm hand in trying to fix all of this."

"I'll take care of that," Leon assured her, curling his fist and placing it over his heart like he had so many times before. "You trusted me enough to train me and make me a Knight beside you. I can honor you choices by helping to save yours and Mateus' Empire."

Naylene stared at the stone in her hand for a moment. "By the time I realized that Mateus had...changed, there was nothing I could do. I chose to stay by his side and help him cause all these horrors. So many died...especially at my hand, but I regret nothing. All I regret...is leaving this mess in your hands...all three of you." She closed her eyes. "It's been so long since I've felt at peace. Perhaps I can find it in death."

"Wait," Firion moved forward. "Before you go, you can remove that wound in Elayne's side, right? Do it. Stop her suffering."

Elayne opened her eyes again, pleased that Kylee was done healing that horrid wound in her stomach to where she was no longer in fear for her life from blood loss. For him to ask that, here and now...

Naylene was silent for a moment, just staring up at the ceiling above her. "I could," Her devilish smile spread again. "But I won't."

Maria was the one to reply in shock; the others had expected that answer, apparently. "What?! But why?!"

"Think of it as a remembrance," The General coughed again, more blood flowing out. "I can't have her getting soft on me. When she finally dies, we'll settle this in Hell again; no one else involved."

Elayne stared at the woman for a moment before giving a smirk. "I accept."

Naylene shook her head. "Fool..." She clutched the Talrux to her chest. "To have fallen at your hands...it was truly an honor, Royal Knight of Kashuan."

Elayne felt her eyes water but closed them, forcing them back. Before this five year war had happened, she had considered Naylene to be a friend, despite how short their interactions with each other were. They...understood each other better than anyone else.

"The honor is mine, General of Palamecia."

"Mother..." Aloysius spoke up again, the tears falling down his face freely now as he clutched to her free hand. He stared down at her with a set face. "I want you to watch; both you and father. I'll fix this. I'll fix it all! So just...just watch me!"

Naylene reached up and ruffled his hair like she always would. "I know you will."

Firion turned his head away when Naylene's hand fell limp from the boy's head. He shouldn't feel anything but hatred for this woman but this...he felt so sad...if things had gone differently, he felt that they all could have been friends.

Kylee turned from the scene, not wanting to see it. Aloysius had just lost both his parents. He reminded her of Niamh. What would have happened to her child had she been the one to die here? Who would take care of her then?

She knew that Hilda would take her in and allow her to learn from the others when the castle was reestablished in the future, but you couldn't blame a mother for worrying.

Things fell silent as Kylee stared up at the windows above them. Light was starting to peek in. Had the battle really lasted that long? It felt like it had been such a short

"Kylee..."

Firion's shocked voice grabbed the woman and she whipped around, expecting to have to heal something else, but her breath caught in her throat.

Standing there in the middle of the room, stood a man. Dressed head to foot in white robes with a mask pulled over his face, stood Minwu, just like that last time she had seen him. He was staring down at his hands, as if trying to figure out what was going on himself.

"Is this real?" Neil asked in shock. He had been there when Minwu had died. Was this Mateus or Naylene's twisted idea at a final knife to their side?

No, it couldn't be. Neither of them had met Minwu so they would know nothing about him. One man dying against their causes were not enough for them to give care. Something else...something else had to be going on here.

"Am I...alive?"

Minwu's voice was just as deep as they all remembered and at it's sounds, Kylee couldn't stop the tears; or her feet.

"Minwu..."

At his name, the man looked up in time to take in the form rushing to him. The form of his wife. She looked exhausted, covered in blood, her own and others, clearly looking like she belonged here in the middle of this warzone. He didn't care though. Ever since that moment in the Mysidian Tower, he had wanted nothing more than to hold his wife again. Dream or not, he was getting this chance as she flung herself at him, knocking the wind out of him as they both landed on the floor, her on top of him.

"Minwu…how?" Kylee cried against his chest. "How are you here!?"

He wrapped his arms around her, relishing in the fact that he could hold her again. He had missed her so much.

"I'm…I'm not sure. The others and I were fighting a strange form of the Emperor and instead of disappearing…I was brought here." He glanced around. "Is this…heaven? Are we all…dead?"

"We didn't die," Kylee told him. "I…I don't know what's going on."

"It was Naylene." They turned to find that Lilianna still stood there. Alyosius clung to his mother's body still and Lilianna held up the crystal that Naylene had been holding. It had spilt in two, it's glowing light gone. "She just explained that with a live sacrifice, someone could be brought back with the Talrux, no matter how long they've been dead."

"Who did she sacrifice?" Leila questioned allowed.

Neil closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter how close to death you are, alive is still alive. She must have used the rest of her life for it."

"But why?" Kylee demanded. "I don't understand it!"

"It's Naylene," Elayne replied. "With no way for her and Mateus to live together alive, she happily died after him. I don't know why Minwu was the one chosen, perhaps it was just luck. Take it as a blessing; you husband has returned to you."

Firion watched as Kylee pulled her husbands mask down without a second thought and crushed her lips to his. He had never seen the other man without his mask; he was suddenly very thankful that he wasn't a woman. He might have swooned.

"So, this is it, huh?" Neil rolled his neck. "I think we all deserve a vacation from this."

Lilianna moved forward to Elayne and gave her a bows as Aloysius still clutched her hand.

"Since your princess and prince isn't here, I shall give this to you." She kept her head bowed. "I apologize for everything that has happened due to Palamecia. It will, undoubtedly go down in history and tarnish our Country for years, but I pray that you remember that it wasn't Mateus' fault. The fate the Emperors of Palamecia has been dealt for centuries now should not tarnish the strong image the Empire holds. We shall fix things and mend the bonds between the Kingdoms again, praying that something like this does not happen again."

"Or at least until we're all long dead." Leon joined in, also bowing to Elayne at Lilianna's side. "We will do as our Master has asked and watch over their child and country."

"But-but Leon," Maria took a step forward. "We just got you back; and you're going to leave again?"

Leon straightened up and smiled at his sister. "I've found my place in the world. I don't plan on leaving it just because the war's over. That doesn't mean we can't be family anymore, you know."

"Give things time to settle," Firion told her as Guy placed a hand on her shoulder. "And we'll all take a trip back here to check on him, all right?"

Lilianna watched as Maria hugged her brother and turned her head. "If you want to leave with them, then go. I can handle things myself."

"Aww, someone's jealous." Leila chuckled from her place beside Neil.

The older woman frowned. "I'm not jealous."

Leila stared at her for a moment. "I forgive you."

Lilianna cocked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"For stealing that Talrux from me; seeing it used for...that," She motioned at Minwu and Kylee. They still hadn't let go of each other, whispering amongst themselves. Kylee was most likely filling her husband in on everything that had happened since his death. "I can accept that."

Lilianna stared at her for a moment. "Just as I told you last time, I've never seen you before in my life. I have no idea who you are."

Leila stomped a foot as Neil laughed. "Come on! You stole that stone from me in that cave, remember?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Elayne gave a chuckle, watching as Leila tried to convince Lilianna that the duo had met before, and failing miserably.

She was so tired, so sore, and despite the sadness that had transpired here today, she was happy. She found herself praying that Mateus and Naylene had been reunited once again. That Ricard had arrived where ever his family was waiting for him. That Josef had a place to call home and watch over his daughter as she grew. That Scott...that Scott and his father were smiling upon Gordon, proud of the man that the fragile prince had finally become.

"You're crying."

Elayne glanced over to find that Firion had joined her. She had moved to a pillar to lean against, waiting for everyone to finish their talking. She hadn't even noticed the wet trails on her cheeks.

"They're happy tears," She smiled at him. "No, more like tears of relief. But with the end comes the reconstruction. I fear that might be even harder than the last five years have been."

"The only thing that you'll be doing now is resting," Firion told her firmly. "And when you're done with that, we'll search for a way to heal that wound. The others can handle the rehabilitation."

Elayne gave a chuckle. "I couldn't leave all that on Neil's shoulders. Besides, Naylene is the only one that could heal it and now she's gone."

"Lilianna and Leon both trained under her. Perhaps they can think of a way."

She shook her head. "Stop worrying about it. I've lived with it for five years. I'm sure I've got a few more years left in me."

"I want it to be more than just a few, Elayne." Firion told her firmly. "I want to watch you grow old and wrinkled.

She pulled a face. "That's a terrible wish; and a horrid picture to place in my head, Firion."

He had to keep himself from purring. He loved it when she said his name. "But it's my dream, and I'm going to make sure that I do all that I can to make it come true. I said we'd do it together, remember?"

"All right! Let's all go get drunk!"

Neil's voice ruined the moment but both Elayne and Firion laughed; there was even a ghost of a smirk on Lilianna's face.

Elayne watched as the young man before her then held a hand out to her, as if asking her to accept him. She gave a smile and grasped it with her own, the warmth from his skin spreading through her skin as happiness spread from her chest. "Together."

 _ **Their long struggle was finally at an end.**_

 _ **The Emperor...**_

 _ **His General...**_

 _ **Pandaemonium...**_

 _ **The monsters plaguing the world...**_

 _ **All had vanishied without a trace.**_

 _ **Peace had returned once more.**_

 _ **The wounds of the war would mend...**_

 _ **And the memory of those bitter days would fade.**_

 _ **But one thing would never be forgotten...**_

 _ **That a band of young heroes once saved the world.**_

 ** **PLEASE REVIEW :)****


	24. Epilogue

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 2 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **Sanctified**_

" **It seems that he is quite taken with your daughter."**  
"They both are."  
Elayne lifted her head from the cup of tea that sat before her. She sat in the gardens of the Palace of Palamecia, enjoying the bright, sunny day. Beside her sat Firion, and across from them both sat Lilianna and Leon, doing the same. It was...strange to see Lilianna not dressed in her usual armor, but a white dress instead, holding a fork in one had as she paused in her devouring of a slice of cake.  
It had been ten years since Emperor Mateus and Naylene died. Ten years since Lilianna took on the role of being Aloysius' teacher. Palamecia had a lot to answer for and it was a lot to fall on the shoulders of a child, but the young Prince had stayed strong and faced it all head on. He truly was his parents child.  
So much had happened in these last ten years; my, how the time flew.  
Gordon and Hilda had married, helping each other rebuild their ruined kingdoms. Gordon had decided to live and rule Fynn with Hilda, announcing that he was leaving Kashuan in the hands of Neil. The Paladin out-right refused to become royalty, saying that being a King was just too much to him, but when Gordon suggested making Elayne a Queen, Neil accepted the offer, saying that he wanted nothing more than for Elayne to rest easy for her remaining days. When he became King, he practically kidnapped Leila to his kingdom where the two have ruled for the last four years. Change was hard to accept, but Neil turned out to be a fair and just King, no afraid to ask for help or advice when it was needed.  
Maria and Guy had gotten married as well, both raising a family of their own in the old home they had at Fynn. They were honored as top soldiers of the rebellion and Maria was now an archery instructor for the kingdom soldiers as Guy ran a bakery in the city. With three kids of their own, their letters informed the others of their happiness.  
Kylee and Minwu still served the Kingdom of Fynn, a second child on the way. Niamh had grasped both the light side and dark side of magic and was the pride of her parents, quickly becoming a strong Mage on either side. Being the tomboy she always was, though, the young redhead always got into scuffles with other children and had no problem carrying a sword on her as well.  
Lilianna was now the head General of Palamecia, Leon right beside her. Both took Naylene's final words to heart and did their best to raise Aloysius with an image that would honor both his parents. With the stone of Illudia, and the Talrux, now destroyed, there was no risk of insanity laying claim to the heir of Palamecia any longer. Lilianna had also taken it upon herself to help reform Deist. The Wyvern that the heroes used ten years ago had begun to repopulate the dragons as the kingdom grew with them. As a thank you for their help, Deist had gifted Lilianna with a baby Wyvern, the said dragon currently playing in the garden with the set of children not far away from the four adults.  
Leon had married Lilianna only a year after Palamecia's defeat, claiming that he refused to leave her side again. A year later, Lilianna had given birth to a young boy, Gareth, who had already pledged himself to being Aloysius' royal guard in the coming future. Though they had been on opposite sides, Leon and Firion still remained strong together, meaning that Firion dragged Elayne often to Palamecia to visit.  
Ten years seemed to pass in a blink of an eye to Elayne. The wound in her side had never fully healed, a memento of Naylene that, just like the General wanted, would never fade. There wasn't pain any more, or that black goo that leaked, save for one time since the end of the five year war, and that was when Elayne was in labor.  
It took time for Elayne to meet Firion on a romantic level, but not as long as they each thought. True to his word, Firion stayed with Elayne as the woman tried to find her place in the world outside of being a Royal Guard. In the end, it only took a year before it faltered and the duo ended up in Kashuan again. Neil refused to let Elayne be his Royal Guard, instead assigning her to train the soldiers. Eventually, she became the General of Kashuan, Firion her second in command. Neil told her not to push herself but the change in her was clear; he trusted her to do what was best for her and for Firion to do the same.  
A year after returning to Kashuan, Firion's feelings for the warrior were returned and nine months later, Elayne gave birth to a pair of twins. Gideon was the older by two minutes and, by being so, was very protective of his little sister, Oriana.  
Aloysius, 14, was playing in the garden beside the four adults, glad to be free of his royal duties for just this afternoon, laughing like a normal child. With him was Gareth, 9 years old, who held his father's purple hair and his mother's green eyes. Gideon and Oriana were about to turn 9 themselves, both with their father's silver hair but while Gideon held Firion's brown eyes, Oriana held the seafoam green of her mother's.  
On this monthly trip to Palamecia that Firion had dragged his wife and children on, Aloysius had happily just proclaimed that when Oriana was of age, he would make her his Queen. Both Gideon and Gareth had a problem with that, Gareth claiming that he was the one that Oriana was going to marry and Gideon now refusing to let either of the other boys anywhere near his sister. It was cute, watching as Gideon dragged his sister away from the other two, claiming to forever protect her from them.  
"Would you have a problem with it?" Lilianna found herself asking. "If Aloysius wanted to marry your daughter in the future?"  
Firion and Leon both stayed silent, letting their wives talk as they held their breaths. It was strange, talking about something like this after all that had happened. Elayne was silent for a moment before sipping from her tea again.  
"The choice is not mine to make. If they love each other, then the choice is theirs. Aloysius is, undoubtedly, a good Emperor and he'll only improve now that the fear of falling to his father's fate is now gone. To have my daughter with Naylene's son...if anything, it's an honor."  
Lilianna gave a smile. "Yes, it truly would be."  
Leon gave a chuckle. "Don't sign her off just yet. Gareth might just sweep her off her feet in the end."  
"I doubt Gideon will let either of them have her." Firion had to add his comment, making a chuckle pass through the four of them.  
"Gideon will have his own problems when it comes to Niamh."  
Leon blinked. "Minwu's daughter?" He remembered the White Sage of Fynn. "Isn't she, like, ten years older than him?"  
"Eleven years," Elayne nodded. "But I'm afraid that the eight year old is convinced that Niamh will wait eight more years for him to be old enough to ask for her hand. She's as stubborn as her mother so...who knows what'll happen."  
"The brat's as stubborn as his father, too," Leon grinned at Firion. "Chasing after a woman he knows he has no chance with."  
"Then Gideon will get exactly what he wants in the end," Firion replied with a blank look at his friend. "After all, I did."  
Elayne gave a bright smile before turning her head away. Despite the wound that still lingered in her side, the woman couldn't be happier. It seemed that peace had returned to the land now that everything with the Stone of Iludia had been settled, now that the Empire was no longer at risk of falling to insanity. She had great faith that the land was going to stay at peace; that Palamecia had been sanctified.  
"Mother! Tell Aloysius that Oriana is mine!" Gareth's voice announced that the children had hurried over to their table, Lilianna's son wearing a look of rage.  
"I told you that none of you can have her!" Gideon had dragged Oriana behind Firion, trying to hide her from the other two. Oriana was laughing, clearly loving the attention, as Aloysius watched from a little ways away, a look on his face that made Elayne smile. It was the look that Mateus had held when he gazed at Naylene all those years ago. To have it pointed at her daughter...  
"Oriana," Elayne watched as her daughter looked up at her.  
"Yes, Mother?"  
"Why don't you choose who you want to go with on a walk in the labyrinth, hmm?"  
The young girl's eyes widened and she looked away bashfully.  
"With me, of course!" Her brother proclaimed, puffing his chest out.  
"Don't be stupid," Gareth growled. "Why would she want to be with you? You've been suffocating her since you both were born!"  
"Shut it, you!"  
"I..." Oriana's voice was small and her cheeks were a bright pink. "I...would like to go with...with all of them...if that's all right."  
"All of them?" Lilianna lifted a brow.  
"Yes. I know that...Gideon's protective because he's my brother, and I like both Aloysius and Gareth so I just...I can't choose between them. Oh, do I have to choose just one?"  
"If you want us to all go with you, then we can do just that." Aloysius smiled at her. "Whatever My Lady wants, she'll get."  
Oriana smiled happily before rushing past her brother and grasping Aloysius' hand. She reached over for Gareth's as well, dragging both boys after her further into the garden. Gideon followed behind them, cursing under his breath.  
Leon gave a silent sigh. "That will, undoubtedly, turn into quite the problem when they're older."  
"For now, let the children be children," Elayne smiled.  
"It is rather...cute," Lilianna agreed. "Your daughter is going to be a heartbreaker."  
Firion gave a huff. "She's eight. Let's not worry about her being married off just yet, all right?"  
"Aww, there's those daddy instincts showing up," Leon teased his brother. "I know your son got them from you whispering to him when he was younger, didn't he?"  
Firion felt his cheeks heat up. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Elayne continued to smile before glancing up at Lilianna. The two women locked eyes for a moment, a friendly look passing between them.  
Though the fates that had been handed to Mateus and Naylene were unfair, had it not happened, then none of them would have been brought together. Lilianna and Leon would have never met. Firion and Elayne would not be together. Neil and Leila would not be in love. Though the times had been dark, everyone of them had found their light, their other half, waiting for them in the darkness. It was, undoubtedly, a final gift left behind from the Emperor and his lover.  
Elayne found herself praying that, no matter where Mateus and Naylene were now or what they were going through, they were still together, facing it with their heads high.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	25. Until the Next Journey!

**_Thank you Guys so much for reading this! this brings about the end of my fifth Final Fantasy Story! Whoo, these bastards are long but I love the stories so much!_**  
 ** _I plan on writing Final Fantasy 4 next but I'm going to give these guys a break before doing so. I plan on beginning the next story of Kingdom Hearts instead, Chain of Memories!_**  
 ** _Again , thank you so much for reading this and I hope to see you next time!_**


End file.
